Feel This (A Still Fic)
by SkyeGirl2188
Summary: What would happen if Steffy came to her senses and chose Bill? While Liam has engaged in his latest emotional affair, Steffy decides she has had enough. With the return of Hope Logan on the horizon and Liam's indecisive behavior regarding Sally Spectra being a deal breaker, Steffy decides it's over. With Steffy in transition who better to coast her in than the women of GH?
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the shuffle of feet, but she never stirred from her glass of brandy. It had become her drink of choice over the past few months. She had so much to drink about, or so she thought. She could smell his cologne nearing her space. Brushing the hair from her forehead, Steffy rose in her position and tried to look as unaffected as possible.

"Steffy?" His voice was low and damn near apologetic as his eyes roamed the room. She could see his every movement. "Why are you just sitting here? We were supposed to meet up, remember?"

"The files." She nodded. Her hands shuffled through the papers that adorned the couch, and she could see the confusion clouding his features. He was worried. Worried about her. She held her hands up when she located the layouts he was in pursuit of.

His hands ran over the papers before sliding them to the side. "Steffy, why are you sitting in the dark?" His voice caressed her ears like a sweet melodic symphony, and she slammed her eyes shut. She needed nothing more than to not feel the things she had been attempting to suppress. Her secret was safe as long, and she was in seclusion. There was no way to see behind the mask.

"Seems like I've been in the dark for a while. Maybe I always was."

When a shift in the weight of the couch occurred, Steffy found herself clinging to the part of her heart that had been shelved for the better part of seven years. The part she refused to let show. "Steffy." He removed the glass from her hand, and his eyes gave away the grief inside. _He knew._

His fingers glided over her cheeks as the tears she refused to hide any longer cascaded down her face. He was here for her. He was the only one who could be at this point. "Bill, you should go." Her head shook as she fought the urges inside her.

"I'm not leaving." He slid closer and his arms extended as her eyes roamed his body. He looked so safe. He always did. That was their problem all these years, the safety they could find in each other.

"Bill, you have to go." Steffy tried to hold on to her bearings, but he grabbed her hand, drawing her back to him. He was here, her husband wasn't. The chilling reason why smacked her in the face as she stared into his eyes. "No," she protested. "Liam..."

"Is a damn fool," Bill cut in. "How in the hell could he do this? How could he go to her?"

 _Sally Spectra._ Liam had taken Sally to bed, and Steffy now knew all the tawdry details of their affair. They'd almost been killed when Bill blew up the Spectra building and shared a kiss Liam discounted as nothing but a possible deathbed confession. Sally had professed her love, but Liam explained it away as friendly love. He had excuses for everything that involved Sally until the excuses ran dry.

It was as if he didn't get the woman Steffy truly was. She never backed down, and she never allowed people to get the best of her. She had a business heart that could rival any man, and Liam seemed to lack the knowledge of how truly effective she was. He didn't understand her, probably never would. She saw that now.

* * *

 _A late night at work held Steffy. She was consulting on a new strategy for a line that would replace the designs Sally coveted without consent, and that boiled resentment in itself. Liam had been on the committee of trying to force Steffy into false submission. She was in the middle of a very important meeting when Liam called. He wanted her home, and she needed to be at the office. She'd tried a compromise, but he'd made it impossible. The call didn't end well._

 _Steffy, being the consummate professional she was, stayed behind and wrapped her meeting while her father, Ridge, took an early leave to check on her ailing mother. Taylor hadn't been feeling well for the past few days, she meant to check on that as well. She had been in a melodrama of her own and had been cut off from the majority of her family outside of work. Her home life had worn her down._

 _On the way out of her office, Steffy called Liam back, but he didn't answer. It had been that way several nights. There was a time he used to be as dedicated to his position as she was. He used to have ambition that made her swoon. He used to... he used to love her the best he could. Now it felt as if they were faking through the motions._

 _She'd had a pregnancy scare a few weeks prior, and she'd hid it from him. She wasn't even sure why, but she didn't feel comfortable talking to him about it. Taylor had taken her to the appointment, and when she got the news that her period was probably late due to stress, she felt relieved. There used to be a time when the news of not being pregnant would have devastated her, but that time was long gone. What was she supposed to do with that?_

 _Steffy made her way to her car, passing a few people along the way. Her Aunt Pam and Uncle Charlie were among those few, they stayed late most nights. She waved at them as she loaded into her car, and looked down at her cell. Still no word from Liam._

 _The drive home was surprisingly therapeutic. With all the confusion in her brain, Steffy had time to clear her head. She had been trying to figure out where she and Liam were going. The trust had been broken between them, but in his normal fashion, he had an excuse. He accused her of being unreasonable and jealous for no reason. She was uncomfortable with his friendship with Sally, and he couldn't see it. Maybe she was overreacting, he had fought like hell to get her back this last time, there was no way he would ruin them for that woman. She had to believe that._

 _The house was dark as Steffy pulled up. She dropped her bag on the living room couch and looked around. It was quiet, Liam wasn't in the front, but maybe he had already retreated to their bedroom. He did that most nights, and she would just join him whenever she made it in. Tonight she wanted to talk. She hoped they could close some of the distance separating them. She was tired of fighting. She was tired of feeling like they were opponents._

 _As she ventured further through the house, she could hear soft music playing and giggled a little. He was setting the ambiance. She thought they hadn't been on the same page for a while, but here he was, proving her wrong. Steffy took a deep breath and pushed their bedroom door open. As her eyes focused on the room, her back hit the closest wall. This couldn't be right._

 _Liam's hands, tangled in Sally's hair._

 _Sally's legs wrapped around Liam's waist._

 _Liam's mouth roaming Sally's neck._

 _Sally's hands squeezing as Liam caressed her clothed body._

 _Steffy's breath shortened. The life felt as if it was slipping out of her. Her chest beat profusely. Her palms clammed up. As her left hand ran through her hair, her wedding ring got caught, and she snatched it free. A few strands of hair came off with it as she lunged the ring at Liam's back. He was now aware of her presence, and she flicked the light switch._

 _"_ _How long?"_

 _"_ _Steffy," Liam pleaded. "I was waiting for you. I put on this music and Sally just stopped by. I didn't mean for this to happen. You just didn't... you didn't come home when I called. You don't understand..."_

 _"_ _Oh, but I do," Steffy growled as her hands instinctively balled. She had been right. She knew it now, and he was the same waffling liar he had always been. He claimed to have this moral compass that was better than most. He had tried to make her feel bad about it at times, but here he was cheating in their bed._

 _"_ _Steffy," Liam held his hand out, and she shook him off._

 _"_ _Don't touch me." He hopped from the bed, wiping his lips along the way, and she sidestepped him. Either he lost his balance, or she pushed him, she couldn't be sure, but he was on the ground, and her eyes locked with the red-headed charity case in her bed. "I'm going to kill you."_

 _With strength she wasn't aware she still possessed, Steffy reached to the bed and pulled Sally by the hair, dropping her on the floor. "Get the hell out." While both Sally and Liam just looked at her, she said it louder and hit the wall. "Right now! Both of you get out. I never want to see you again!"_

* * *

Liam left that night. It had been weeks, and she still hadn't spoken to him. She had her lawyer drop off divorce papers that he hadn't signed. She was beyond ready to put things behind her, but he was stalling. He told her parents it was because he loved her, but maybe it had something to do with what she stood to gain. The last divorce she was generous. She let him leave with everything he brought in. This time, she wanted to bleed him dry. His position on the Spencer board, the majority of his stocks in Spencer, the cliff house, even though she never planned to live there again, and half of his net worth. She was sure she would get it. She had proof of his infidelity.

"Apparently, Bill, I wasn't enough. I was never home, and when I was, I wasn't forgiving his royal highness as fast as I should have. I didn't look past his hypocrisy in a manner befitting the pedestal he placed himself on. I was too cocky in believing that he would never cross this line. I was too trusting by believing that I could continue to be the woman he married without having to cower to his lack of ambition."

"He's my son, Steffy. I never said he was perfect, but I know he..."

"He doesn't love _me._ He loves who he wants me to be. When we got together, he pulled me out of that tub, and I looked at him like a savior. He craved that part of me that was weak because it made him feel stronger. Now that I'm together and aware of who I am, he wants the broken girl he fished from that tub. I can't be her. I won't."

"What would you like to be?"

"Myself, Bill. I want to be the woman who can have her self-worth and a man that gets that. I want him to be secure in himself enough to know that I'd never leave his side. He should never want to change me."

"You want to be accepted?"

"I don't want it. I need it. It's what I require. Any man that gets me needs to really _get_ me."

Bill was silent for a few seconds and then nodded. "I get you. More than anyone, I understand that need."

"Well, then we're on the same page."

"So about this divorce, Steffy." Bill pulled out a few papers and laid them in her lap. "It's not going to work."

"Oh?" Her voice perked up as her body slid into an upright position. She'd wondered when he would come for her. "What part?"

"Steffy, it's excessive. You would leave Liam with virtually nothing."

"Well then I guess you, and he will have to figure out how to start from the ground up, Bill. I want everything listed, and actually," she paused as a slow smile crept onto her lips. "His car. Add that to the list. I believe I picked that out."

Steffy stood and picked up the blanket that had been draped over her legs as she ascended the stairs to her upstairs bedroom in the loft she had acquired since leaving Liam. "Steffy," Bill called out to her.

"Let yourself out. I'll see you at the office tomorrow. We have those women coming by, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Bill huffed. "The La Bella Mafia twins."

Steffy chuckled at his name for them and shrugged. "They're going to make you money. You love that, right? I thought it was your first love." As she settled into the confines of her room, she downed the last of her drink and folded her blanket as she took a seat on the bed. Her phone was lit up, she noticed. _A text from Liam._ While she ignored his latest attempt at reconciliation, she pulled the sheets back and climbed into her comfy bed. She'd sleep alone tonight, but at least she'd be content in the knowledge that she was with the person who loved her most in the world and not settling for being her husband's consolation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Her head was into the contracts for their newest venture when her door creaked open. Steffy assumed it was her father coming by to discuss his part in their upcoming meeting, but when a familiar scent hit her nose, her head rose, and her eyes rolled.

"How did you get in here?" Liam was before her, his eyes red from possible tears, and she couldn't muster even a minuscule tear for him. He had hardened her heart, she wasn't sure she would ever forgive him. Her family was supposed to be preventing his entrance into the building, so to say his presence was a surprise would be an understatement.

"I had to bribe Charlie," he laughed, and a part of her skin stirred. The thought of what he had to promise Charlie for entrance into the building, being of small comfort to her.

"So you're here. What now?"

"I miss you." The simple statement meant so much and so little all at the same time.

Where her heart would normally flutter at those words, she found anger rising in her body. How dare he play on the one-sided love they seemed to share?

"Is there anything else?" Her tone was flat, to leave no room for her vulnerability to leak into the room.

"There is so much more, Steffy. I miss you, everything about you. I love you so much, and you have to know nothing happened but a few meaningless kisses. There was never going to be more."

"Meaningless kisses, huh? I accepted the kiss in the blown up building because let's face it, you thought you were dying. Under those kinds of conditions, you cling to the best memories of your life. The past and the present supposedly filter through your eyes in a ray of images that you latch on to. Your last few months have been filled with that woman, so why wouldn't you feel as if she was the one you needed to be near? These past few months..."

"You're everything to me. Everything, Steffy. There is no one I love more than you. I felt bad for Sally. All the lies wrecked her life. We lied to her, Steffy, we drove your brother away, and she was alone. There was no one to stand up for the little people."

"And you just had to be that man? Never mind the fact that _I_ needed you. Me, your wife, the woman you married needed you and you were off helping her. You put her ahead of me, and I asked myself why. I agonized over what there was in me that prevented you from seeing the real me." The insecurities she had buried years ago crept back into her body, and she hated the feeling. _He always did this to her._ There was either love or mind-numbing realization that she would never be enough.

"Steffy, I messed up. I had a drink, two, and Sally came over, and I grabbed her when she walked into the room. I thought she was you coming home. It was dark, at first."

"At first?" she queried. "What do you mean at first?"

"I grabbed her and threw her on the bed. I was planning to tell you how sorry I was for everything. I wasn't supportive of you, and I didn't want to lose you. I'm terrified of losing you. I wanted to make love to you and show you why we fit. We needed that night."

"We needed a lot of nights, Liam. One night can't make up for what you did. So you thought she was me and when you figured out she wasn't, you just kept going?"

"I stopped." He turned his head. "I freaked out and pulled back. She grabbed me and ran her hands through my hair and pulled my lips back to hers. It went on for a little while longer before you walked in. Kisses, Steffy. Just meaningless kisses that would have stopped even if you hadn't come in."

He touched her cheek, and a tear slipped. She cursed the existence of that treacherous tear that revealed a crack in her armor. Perhaps that was why she had stayed away. His touch swayed her, it always did, and she didn't want to be swayed.

"Stop, Liam." She shook his hands away, and he looked defeated. "Maybe if it had been a one-time thing I could understand. Maybe if it wasn't her, I'd have compassion, but the truth is, I saw it coming. I might be madder at myself than you, but for now, I'd like for you to leave."

"Steffy, please." His hands framed the side of her face. "Don't give up on us."

"Liam, I have work to do."

"I want to see you tonight. I don't care where. I'll come to you whatever you want."

"It's not a good idea. We have late meetings, and I will be turning in after that."

"Where are you staying? I'll come to you, sweetheart. I'll come to you."

She had done well in keeping her new place from him, and there was no way she was telling him her secret now. While all the possibilities swirled in her head, she felt the resurgence of her need to be near him and wanted to cut it off at the knees. Blurting out the only thing she could think of made her breath catch suddenly afterward.

"What?" He blinked quickly and stepped back. "What did you just say?"

"I'll be at Bill's tonight." Maybe she wanted to hurt him. Maybe she just wanted him to let go, but either way, her words had an effect. She wasn't quite sure if she liked it yet.

"My dad's house? Is that where you've been?"

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. She spent a night at Bill's house, in one of his extra rooms, after a sleepless night where he called and found her in tears. She had been in her grandfather's guest house when he summoned her to him. He didn't push her to come clean, which was why she wasn't sure what his knowledge of their situation was that night, but he comforted her. A sweet forehead kiss and the simple act of him covering her with a blanket had been how they said goodnight, and the next day she left before he woke.

When Steffy moved into her new place, Bill had helped set her furniture up. Bill had also been her very first guest outside of her parents. She had given him her address with the stipulation that he kept it from Liam, and he had held up his end of the deal. He had promised his loyalty as her friend, and she believed him.

They shared a past as checkered as the marital issues she was having now. They'd sought comfort in each other before. They'd been in love. Now, there was just this calmness between them that remained until they discussed Liam. Bill argued his case because he felt loyalty to his son, but he also felt her pain as a person who was as connected to her as one person could be to another.

"I'm not living at Bill's, but I spent time there. I'm comfortable there."

"And this comfort, you can't feel it at home?"

Steffy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "It's no longer my home, Liam. I could never lay where you had her. I could never walk through that door and not see you on top of her."

"But you want the house, Steffy. Something in you wants to fight for us."

His statement, no matter how innocent it was meant to be, incited a rise in her and her hostility boiled into her next statement. "The fight I want is the one to have everything you love. My world crumbled around me when you had her in our bed, and if I can make you feel an ounce of that, the fight will be won."

He looked stunned and crossed his arms. "You can't mean that."

"I do, Liam." She nodded, sure of her rage, but lost about the love she also felt. "I watched my father do this to my mother. There was always a Logan waiting in the wings for him to land on. Yours wasn't a Logan, this time, but face it, Liam, we all know what this is about."

"What?"

"I found my way through hell with the back and forth of you and Hope. You promised me you had her out of your system, but we both know you sabotaged us because you got the same email I did."

Hope Logan, the bane of her existence was coming home. She had emailed the whole family, and Steffy noticed a change in Liam from that day forward. Maybe it was subconscious on his part, she was sure he didn't notice, but she saw every single sign of him pulling away. Sally wasn't his passion, she was his excuse.

"I don't love Hope. Hell, I don't love Sally either, Steffy. I only want you."

"I won't be a second choice." Steffy's voice had a certain finality to it, and she slid further away from him to make her point clear. "I know what I deserve."

Liam was about to open his mouth to speak again, and her office door opened, revealing Ridge. He looked pissed to see Liam standing there. "Call security," he bellowed before Liam could greet him. "I want him out of here now."

"Ridge," Liam spoke. "I..."

"You don't have anything to say to me. This is my daughter, my little girl, and you hurt her."

"Dad." Steffy held her hand up. "He's leaving."

Liam tossed a glance at her and then back to the door. His spirits seemed broken, but she couldn't concern herself with that now. Her father's presence meant the meeting they were scheduled for was about to start.

As Liam sulked out of the office, Ridge turned to Steffy and touched her face, tenderly. "How was he in here? Did you ask for him to be here?"

As problematic as his decision to let Liam in was, Steffy didn't want to throw Charlie under the bus. "He called me, and I knew we needed to hash this out. He's been hounding you guys, and we needed to define where we stand."

"And where is that?"

"I stand in favor of the divorce and moving on. He maintains that he loves me. That will fade. It has to."

"So what now?" Ridge gazed into her eyes.

"The meeting." She stood tall. "Are they here?"

"Yes," Ridge took her subject change in stride.

"And are they..."

"Crazy?" Ridge interrupted. "Absolutely. Madly, sickeningly crazy, and beautiful."

"Dad," Steffy warned.

"No, not like that. They're both married. The story behind those two is fascinating, but I'll let you be the judge of that yourself." Ridge turned to the door and called out for someone to come in, and two of the most gorgeous women Steffy had ever seen walked in.

Both moguls in their own right, this collaboration was going to be the talk of the east and west coast fashion scene. Possibly even international due to the success of the brunette counterpart of this unlikely alliance.

Bill had been the one to bring the duo to her attention, and with a little finagling, she and Ridge had coasted an exclusive contract to design the gown for what was shaping up to be the wedding of the century. Brenda Barrett-Corinthos', the brunette knockout, and former international supermodel turned media mogul, now married to reputed crime boss, Sonny Corinthos, only son to wed the daughter of Jasper Jacks and Carly Morgan.

Carly, the blonde bombshell of the two, now married to Sonny's right-hand man, Jason Morgan, had her own success. As the owner of several real estate properties, hotels, and restaurants, she was well off in her own right. Both women had shared two husbands and an additional lover.

The one time enemies had become friends over the years and were now in charge of the wedding of their children. The media coverage was going to be crazy and profitable for Spencer, and the attention for Forrester would be phenomenal. It would be a win for all parties as long as there were no surprises. Surprises were common at their events, and not always good ones. Point in case, the father of Carly's daughter, was currently serving a long prison stretch for actions unknown to most.

Both women sauntered into the office, and Steffy could feel the energy they put off. This was going to be fun, she thought. These two wild cards might be just what she needed to get over her Liam funk.

As a hand extended to her, she smiled graciously and shook it. "Steffy Forrester, nice to meet you."

"Brenda Barrett-Corinthos," the brunette with amazing brown eyes spoke.

Once Steffy dropped her hand the other woman with sterling blue eyes extended her hand as well. "Carly Morgan and I have a lot of ideas."

She pulled out a sketch pad, and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Here we go," she uttered and took a seat.

Steffy was just about to dive into the sketches along with Ridge, but the door to the office flew open again. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ridge huffed. "What do you want, Spencer?"

"Steffy, please explain to me why my son thinks we slept together!"

Steffy swallowed hard, and all eyes hit her. She was mortified. She apologized profusely to the women Bill had obviously missed upon his entrance and his eyes snapped to them directly afterward.

"Brenda." He kissed her cheek as she stood to hug him. "My apologies, a little family squabble. It was unprofessional of me to barge in. I see you've met my daughter-in-law, Steffy, and her father The Dress Maker."

The women glanced at each other, and there was this weird energy that clouded the room until the blonde laughed. "This is delicious. Makes our lives look normal."

"Nothing like this will happen again," Steffy assured.

The room erupted in a sort of comical laughter, and Brenda waved her hands int the air. "We've had our share of whatever this is. As long as Josslyn has the best dress this season, we don't care."

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, but Carly seemed to need a little more. "So what's the scoop? Who cheated on who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"How could you do that to me? I was humiliated!" Bill hadn't counted on Steffy coming by tonight, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he half expected it. He had caused a scene at Forrester, and she had pushed it aside to handle their shared business. Now, he was prepared to catch hell.

"Here." He poured a drink and placed it into her hand. "Relax and have a seat. Kick your shoes off."

"I don't want to sit, Bill," Steffy protested as she inadvertently did as he said by slipping out of her heels. He was having dinner, a steak, and motioned for her to join him after getting up to make her a plate. "Bill, I'm not hungry."

"I know you haven't had dinner. You just left the office."

"So you're keeping tabs on me now? What is that all about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself. So what if I have a little birdie that tells me what you're doing."

"Who was it? Pam, Charlie, or my mom?"

"I spoke to Brenda once she left the office. She and Carly are really impressed by you and The Dressmaker, by the way. They love the designs he came up with, and they both agree you have a certain something that makes them comfortable working with us."

"What something? The fact that my life is a mess and everyone thinks I'm sleeping with my father-in-law? I just want to know what would make you do such a thing. I never told Liam..."

"I know, Steffy," Bill stopped her. "After Liam saw you, he came to me in a rage. He accused me of sleeping with you and said I was doing it out of revenge for all he did while helping Sally."

"I didn't tell him that. I only said I would be here tonight," she confessed.

"Once he calmed down, he came back and apologized. He was glad that you had me to confide in because you won't talk to him. We hashed it out, and I told him I was looking out for what was best for both of you. I didn't expect to see you tonight. We didn't have plans, but here you are." Bill smiled as he sat the plate in front of her. "It's medium rare just like we like them."

"Thank you." She picked up the fork and knife he had provided her with and cut into the steak. "I apologize for leaving the thought open for him. It wasn't my intention, or maybe it was. I can't be sure, but he was asking me to come over tonight or to let him come to me, and I said the first thing that came to mind."

"I see. And you thought telling him you were going to be with me would make things go over better than what, spending a night alone at home?"

"He was pushing and I just... I didn't want him to know where I'm staying, where I live."

"So you've decided this place is going to be long-term? You're really not going to try and work things out? I have to tell you, he's pretty messed up. Wyatt said your name at the office today, and I thought Liam was going to take his head off."

"Bill, we've discussed this. Liam and I are done. I love him, but I can't be second."

"To Sally? Steffy, she means nothing. You're beautiful and smart. You can do anything you put your mind to, and if you wanted to save your marriage, you could. Liam would never be foolish enough to let you slip through his fingers for Sally Spectra. She doesn't compare."

"Sally isn't a factor to me. I mean, she's the one he chose to betray me with, but it's because the one he really wants isn't here, not yet."

Bill wasn't sure what she meant, but by the way she began to pick at her steak, he remembered the last time she fidgeted in front of him and what the cause was. "Hope?"

"The one and only," she breathed out. "I hate that he can make me feel so insecure. I'm not the girl that cries over a man anymore. I'm supposed to secure in my marriage and completely in love. He said he wanted a family, Bill. We were trying to have a baby."

"Liam wouldn't throw that away for that twit, Hope. He has to know how fickle and erratic she is. She's left him so many times I lost count. How could he possibly want her?"

"He does," Steffy said quietly. "There were slight changes that I'm sure he didn't notice at first, starting on the day we all got her email."

"What kind of changes?"

"He started going to bed earlier. I'd get home and he'd be asleep. He was throwing himself further into his project with Sally, and I was seeing less of him. The building he bought her was done after the email, and when I asked him about it, he told me it was none of my business. He has never spoken to me like that before. Like I didn't matter. Suddenly my needs weren't important. He said it was my fault that I didn't understand what doing the right thing meant."

Bill couldn't believe the nerve of his self-righteous son. They had just gotten on stable ground from months of issues behind his business with those Spectra clowns. He couldn't believe his own son had turned on him in favor of them, but he had chalked it up to his moral compass being askew. Bill had known the lure of letting power go to his head. Steffy had been a big part of their reconciliation, and now he was rethinking his position.

Bill had been pushing Steffy to forgive Liam, but looking at her as she cut her steak and chewed silently, he almost regretted it. She looked like a mere shadow of the girl he had come to know. The woman he had been lucky enough to be surrounded by would never be pushed around. She had wrapped him around her finger from the moment he laid eyes on her until now. The love he felt for her was unrivaled.

"You do the right thing, but you're loyal first of all. You put your friends and family above all else, and you would walk through hell for any of us, including Liam. If he doesn't see that he doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe we were never right, Bill. I don't know. Maybe we were always too different. He's a vegan for God's sake. I'm sitting here with you, inhaling this steak, and all I can think is how much I miss being able to do this. I should be missing Liam or at least wanting to be near him, but I'm here eating like a total carnivore."

Her laugh was sad, as if she was coming to the realization that her life wasn't how she had planned it to be. Bill felt a tinge of guilt creep into his thoughts. He had pushed them so hard. He had been their biggest cheerleader, and maybe it was because he had broken her. He thought she would be good for his son and that he would cherish her. Liam had placed that wretched girl, Hope, on a pedestal, and he just knew when it came to Steffy Liam would give her so much more. He was wrong.

"I'm sorry," Bill apologized to her, but it was to himself as well. He'd chosen a life with Katie over her, and he thought Steffy was happy. He knew the problems she and Liam had, but they seemed solid this last time around.

"It's not your fault." She excused him, and he felt even more guilt pile on top of his chest as she sipped from her glass. "If I had it to do all over again, I'd still support you. Sally may have been what he clung to in order to divide us, but Hope is the reason he just can't love me the way I love him. It hurts, Bill, I won't lie to you, but I would rather end this now before we have kids and put them in the middle."

"You shouldn't have to feel this way."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as he spoke, and the urge to be closer struck him. Her head found refuge in the crook of his neck as he stroked her back. Her breathing was shallow as she sniffled and clutched him tightly. His heart was beating rapidly. He'd been single ever since the first run in with Sally and Liam.

Steffy hadn't been the only one that lost her marriage behind Liam's misplaced generosity. Things had turned sour for all of them, but it was always he and Steffy who picked up the pieces for each other. As much as he wanted to do the same now, restraints were in place to prevent it.

"I love you, Bill."

The words shook him. She probably meant it in the most innocent way and in complete gratitude for him being her sounding board, but hearing it sparked something in him. _Things he shouldn't feel._

"Steffy." He pulled back, and she sat up slightly. Her sparkling, teary, blue eyes gazed into his deep brown ones, and he could see everything. The pain was so great, it made his heart ache. Liam had done this. _He had done this._ By pushing her to his son, he had contributed to her pain. "I'm sorry." He repeated it and closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her without crumbling. Her eyes had that kind power.

"You didn't do it."

Sliding closer to him, she gave him the slightest of embraces, and it set his skin on fire. His eyes popped open to look at her, she was beautiful. In the midst of her pain and anguish, he could see the woman he knew buried deep under the uncertainty his son had saddled her with. He was desperate to break through her layers.

"I feel as if I owe you. I led you into this, and if I had half a brain, I would have kept you for myself. You are the most intriguing and powerful woman I've ever known. Any man would gladly fall at your feet because you're a queen. Only a fool would let you go. Both me and my son have been fools more than once when it comes to you. We never..."

Her lips cut him off. The kiss was sweet, but it invited more than just their close bond to be shared. With one tilt of her head and a misplaced hand on his neck as she slid into his lap, she broke the dam.

Her legs wrapped around him as he slid forward, lifting her small frame. It was wrong, the two of them, but nothing felt more right. He'd craved her once, he'd almost been set ablaze by her flame, and now, it was going to build into a full-scale fire.

The way to his room became hazy as Bill ascended the stairs with her body draped all over his. Her kisses only grew. The sweetness was gone, there was only room for unbridled passion.

As Bill's foot kicked the door to the room open, he paused before sliding her body down his in the slowest way possible. For a second, he just stared. Her body did a siren's call to his, and his fingers reached out for the zipper of her skirt. The zipper seemed to dissolve at his touch, and her hands gripped his shirt.

She'd seen his body before, and he'd seen hers, but she was more mature now, more of a woman, and he loved the change. Her already exquisite figure enhanced by the obvious work she did to keep it that way made him weak. With mouthwatering expectations of what was to come, he couldn't even begin to prepare for what happened next. Steffy was standing there, slipping out of every piece of material that restrained her from him, and once she was done, she laid on the bed, legs spread, as if she was waiting for him, as if she always had been.

Bill's pants and boxers hit the floor as her eyes traced him in the dark room. There was only but a soft glow from the light he usually kept dim to reflect his mood as of late. He was lonely, he had wished for a night like this but never dared to speak it out loud. He had wished for Steffy, whether he knew it or not.

Soft pants filled the room as Bill joined their bodies. She felt amazing, her sweltering essence surrounded him, and in a glorious moment of lucidity, he realized he'd never let go of her. He'd fight for this.

"Bill." Her moans of his name were light and blissfully erotic as he heaved his hips back and forth, pushing her legs further apart with each movement. Her hands were squeezing his arms, her legs crossed behind his back as he accelerated in pace. The silhouette of their bodies against his pale walls made all this more clandestine.

Gripping the back of her head, he lifted her. Her back only supported by his hands as he maneuvered her up and down on him. Her back arched in intense pleasure as his lips found her waiting breast and flicked his tongue over her silky nipple with finesse. Her nails clawed at his bare back as they both ascended into deeper discovery of each other.

Her eyes were clenched with each incendiary stroke. In silent acquiescence, her body gave away what she hadn't yet voiced, she was close. Her orgasm was on the brink of bursting through. A few deep strokes achieved a feat he had only dreamed of. Steffy quivered in his arms as he kissed her deeper than he had ever done with any other woman. His peak hadn't come, but he wouldn't change one moment of this.

Steffy's trembling was coming to an end as he kissed her through it. She looked amazed that he could bring forth such raw emotion, and while he was prepared to spend the rest of the night holding her, she flipped them and slid her hands up his chest.

"We're not done."

Those words would always be imprinted in his brain as her actions became clear. She wanted more. _Much more._ A simple flip of her hair gave him a glimpse of the woman he fell in love with. She was on top of him, dominating his free will. He had never given that to any woman.

Bill slithered his hands up her sides, but she slapped them down, shifting to interlace their fingers. Opalescent hues blurred his eyes, sweet perplexity befell him as her grip tightened on him in more ways than one. Her flesh was encircling him and trapping him in her spellbinding web.

Her warm breath was on his lips as she rode him slowly, connecting more than just their bodies. He was intertwined with her spirit. As his speed increased, so did his pulse. He was nearing the point of no return.

In a moment of insanity, he took a deep breath and looked at the woman sending him into uncharted waters and flipped her over, pushing the hair from her face. He thrust into her hard and deep, with the purest utterance of love slipping from his lips.

Her body spasmed as a starry sensation overcame him. He was there. Between her intoxicating walls, he released in what had to be the most triumphant moment of his life. He had finally had her.

Sweat mingled and out of breath, Bill rolled to his side, and Steffy followed his movements. She was resting on top of him, breathing in his air when he kissed the top of her head. He went to sleep with the satisfaction that they would discuss what this was in the morning and also the blinding knowledge that he had betrayed his son. _Tomorrow, he resolved._

The next morning, Bill awoke to an empty bed. He was ready to go after her until he looked at the pillow that once held her head and found a note.

 _Had to go to work. Early meeting. Talk soon. -Steffy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The day had been long, and the meetings seemed to last forever, but finally, Steffy was home. She had been fielding calls from both Liam and Bill. Her husband and his father. Her husband and her lover who happened to be his father. This was a conundrum she hadn't completely dissected yet.

Last night was... damn, last night was unexpected. She had stormed Bill's house planning to give him a piece of her mind and ended up leaving so much more on the table. Her hands trembled as she reached for a bottle of wine and poured a glass. If her nerves were any more exposed, she would have completely blown everything today.

The meetings for the new lines went well. Marketing strategies were discussed, and she was feeling confident that all would go well on that front. The meeting with Carly and Brenda was productive and took a comical turn when the two women got into a verbal sparring match over who was going to present the gown to Josslyn. It was settled in the end that both would fly her up in a few weeks for a fitting.

Also in the meeting, it was discussed that the wedding location had been changed. All details Bill should have been in on, but Steffy was too much of a coward to call him. Their families decided a beach wedding would be a dream for the bride and settled on a location in Malibu. Bill's reporters would be covering the whole event, and they were all invited to attend. Steffy was actually excited to see all these people she had been reading about, namely Carly and Brenda's dangerously seductive husbands. They had a certain allure to them in pictures. But then again, so did Bill. Why was she always attracted to the dark types?

She had never admitted it to herself, but she never quite understood her attraction to Liam. She loved him, she knew this, but a part of her never understood why. He was so ostensibly good, and since when did she like that? She was always the wild card that thrived on the pull of danger and passion. Once before, love would have scared her. She never saw herself falling.

Perhaps it was her family that made her so cautious before. Her mother and grandmother had been through so much heartache because of the way her father and grandfather wandered through life, interchanging women like they were disposable. She'd seen this her whole life. Even now, they were still up to their old ways. Her grandfather was married to a woman half his age, Quinn, and her father swore he loved her mother. Taylor wasn't so sure. She allowed him to be in her space, but she had her own place, as did he. She was trying to will herself to trust him, but it wasn't coming easy, given all the ways he had hurt her over the years. She would need more time.

Steffy's head was filled with all sorts of thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, not anyone planned, but she knew he would come. He had only been calling all day, and she was starting to feel anxious about the next meeting they would have. She was sure she would need to keep her wits about her, but that was almost impossible with Bill in the room. He made her feel things that should be outlawed.

Running a free hand through her hair, Steffy took a deep breath before pulling the door open. She stood, expecting to get the third degree about her cowardly actions, but was pleasantly surprised by the pair on her doorstep. "Uumh, hello," she greeted. "How did you know..."

"Can we come in?" Steffy stepped aside and let the duo in. "You're wondering how we found you," Brenda voiced before Steffy could finish. "My husband can find anyone anywhere. The place is in your mother's name. Nice touch," she nodded. "I assume that's to hide from your scuzzball husband."

"Liam is..."

"An asshole," Carly countered. "I knew when I first saw you that I had seen you somewhere. It took us a minute to come up with it, but I remember a story years ago about him leaving you for some clueless airhead. Reminds me of Sonny and all the bimbos he left me for. This one is the only one who he couldn't shake." She nodded at Brenda.

"Listen here, witch," Brenda sniped, "Sonny was the first man I ever loved and vice versa. We were always going to be together, we just had to figure out a lot of things first. His flings and meaningless marriages were to distract from that. In the years we've been together, this time around, he hasn't been anything less than a wonderful husband and father."

"Yeah, hows that working out? Still raising the kid he had with Ava while the two of you were married and figuring _things_ out?"

"I love Avery," Brenda snapped. "I love her as much as any of the other children, and I'd gladly knock you or any tramp on their ass for suggesting otherwise. I..."

"Ladies," Steffy, interjected. "How are you friends? You bicker like..."

"We're friends," Carly piped in. "As much as we argue about who did what to who, we agree that everyone is where they need to be. Jason is the love of my life. He was my best friend and was always there for me. Sonny, as much as I hate to admit it, is better with her. He's a completely different person. The darkness in him isn't as wild and unchecked. We all give each other the balance we need."

Steffy nodded as it all became clear to her. She and Hope would never be friends, but she could see where these crazy women were coming from. They had been through so much, and now they were once again joining their family unit. Some people were just destined to be in each other's orbit. Carly and Brenda, she and Hope, hell, she and Bill.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Carly started back in, "Your husband is cute, if you like that sort, but what I want to know is why he thought you slept with that sexy piece of man, Bill."

"Bill Spencer is probably one of the most intriguing men I've met outside of Sonny," Brenda admitted. "Our paths have crossed on several occasions. He never seems to get very wrapped up in people for long, but you, he seems drawn to."

"Don't tell me," Carly scoffed. "You didn't sleep with her guy, did you, Brenda?"

"Of course not! How could you ask me that? I don't go just setting it out for every man that flashes me a smile. I have some self-control."

"Not for Sonny. I know about the Metro Court." Carly crossed her arms.

"It's a hotel." Brenda shrugged.

"Yeah, in the rooms. The bar is a damn bar!"

The two women hurled insults back and forth, and Steffy just chuckled. She was actually happy they stopped by. This was a brilliant distraction from all the drama in her world. These two very different women were fiercely independent, yet secure in their families as well. They had what she wished for, what she thought she would have with Liam one day. Now, that future was bleak. She wasn't even sure she wanted it anymore.

"So back to you," Carly grabbed Steffy's attention once more. "I don't know, but I was feeling major sparks the other day in the office. You and Bill, are you sure there is nothing?" Carly, Steffy discovered, wasn't known for her tact or beating around the bush. Brenda, she also realized, was a bit more strategic in her quest to get information. She was more observant and just seemed to always be studying the things around her. She appeared to know more about Bill and possibly more about their tumultuous past.

"Bill and I had something a long time ago, but I fell for his son. We've built a life together, and I thought it was for good this time, but all good things..." she shrugged.

"So he cheated," Brenda nodded. "I figured. But we didn't come here to hound you about your life. We actually came for a purpose, not to pry," she narrowed her eyes on Carly. "Joss had a few of her model friends in the wedding, but one just got booked for a job during the time. She needs a fill-in, quickly, and we were hoping that since you do a little modeling that maybe you would step in."

"Me?" Steffy coughed. "I don't know her. Wouldn't it be a bit awkward?"

"Who knows anyone in the modeling world?" Brenda huffed. "I walked shows with women I hardly knew all the time. Besides, Josslyn is thinking of taking mostly US jobs after the wedding, and it might e good for you guys to connect. She's absolutely breathtaking and could be an asset to Forrester in upcoming shows."

Steffy had to agree, Josslyn was gorgeous, she had seen pictures, and being in the wedding wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Both Liam and Bill would be there, and the wedding obligations would keep her away from both for a considerable amount of time.

"Sure, I'd be honored," Steffy agreed. "So the dress..."

"The other reason why we're here," Brenda pulled out a sketch pad. "The designer we had for the Bridesmaids dresses is just not capturing what Josslyn wants. We want this to be perfect for her. We'd like to have your father and brother design the whole party. Now, I know it's going to cost more and may be a bit inconvenient, but we want you to know that money is no object."

Steffy was floored. This would put them in the green for the rest of the year, and they weren't even halfway through. Ridge would be ecstatic. "I'm sure my father and brother would love to, and thank you. I know you could have gone anywhere and had anyone do this."

"Bill spoke so highly of you at Coachella we knew we had to have you. He spoke of you, especially. His fiery, heart of gold, beautiful daughter-in-law. He thinks the world of you."

"We've always been close," Steffy admitted. She was about to expand on her statement, but another unexpected knock at the door stopped her. She wasn't sure why she was so popular tonight, but she hoped it wasn't Bill. Him appearing right at the moment she was being grilled about him would only lead to more questions.

Steffy didn't bother to look out the peephole, it could only be one of two people, so when she swung the door open, her mouth gaped. "How did you find me?"

Liam got on the other side of the door and closed it behind him. "All this time I've been home waiting for you, wishing you would come back and I never once thought to do the obvious thing," he laughed sadly. "We have the locater on our phones. You remember after Quinn you insisted that we always had them so that we could always find each other. You promised you would always be here. We promised, Steffy."

Steffy looked past him to the women he seemed to be oblivious to. He was pouring his heart out, and she just wanted this whole scene to be over. She could see Brenda tugging at Carly's arm, but the blonde just remained in her seat, watching the exchange.

"Now is not the time, Liam. It's too raw, and we both need to see this for what it is."

"What is it, Steffy? You walked out on me. You won't give me a chance to say..."

"Say what, Liam? Say you're sorry? Say you love me and it meant nothing? It meant something, Liam. It meant everything, and it changed us forever."

"Let me change it back. Steffy, if you love me at all, if you..."

"I don't." She said it so quickly, she couldn't take it back. Of course, it was a lie, but she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to feel the pain she had, but she also wanted him to just stop.

"You're saying you don't love me?" Steffy nodded, keeping up with the lie. While tears were emerging in her eyes, he grabbed her shoulders, roughly and she shuddered. "No, don't nod, say it. Say it right now. Say Liam I don't love you." She didn't speak, she just blinked the heavy tears down her face. "Say it!"

"I don't love you, Liam. I fell out of love with you, and I've been trying to find a way to tell you. I just want out."

He let go of her, and it was a good thing he did, the two women watching had their heels in hand and looked ready to strike. Liam stepped away from her, exhaled deeply and pulled the papers she had presented him with out of his back pocket and signed. As he looked into Steffy's eyes one last time, he tossed the papers on the counter and reached for her. Her whole body shivered as he brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Liar."

Steffy's angry demeanor melted as he walked out and slammed the door. She'd been out for her revenge, and with the papers resting on the counter she would have it, but she never counted on seeing the vacant look. He had signed the papers giving her everything she asked for, but her victory felt somewhat hollow. She was sure it would pass, but for now, she felt like a chunk had been taken out of her soul. She was about to break down when she remembered the reason for all of this, he had been stringing her along for years. With that sentiment, the tears disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Brenda was the first to speak into the scarily quiet room.

"I'm fine." Steffy stood tall and gripped the divorce papers, making sure he signed in the right place. "I'm excellent now. Soon I will be divorced, and this whole mess will be behind me."

"You let him walk out of here after that?" Carly hissed. "I'll call Jason and his legs will be non-operational as of tomorrow."

"No," Steffy said quickly, picking up the long forgotten glass of wine she had poured before they arrived. "Let him go. I own him now." She waved the papers, and a slow smile crept over Carly's face. "Everything he has is mine."

"I still say his legs should be taken from under him," Carly griped.

They were quiet for a second when Brenda spoke up. "So uumh, I think we could all use an adventure. Get dressed, Steffy, you're going to show us where to get a good meal and maybe some dancing."

While Steffy went off to get ready, she looked down and saw the screen of her phone light up. A text from Bill.

 **Bill: What happened? Liam says he signed the papers.**

 **Steffy: I won. Please stay away for a while. I need time to think.**

She tossed the phone to the side and waited for a rebuttal from him, but it never came. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe she and Bill needed to cut things off. Now that she was a single woman, technically, she needed to let loose. It had been years since she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Steffy looked across the studio where the interviews were taking place and smiled in awe. Brenda was truly a force of nature. She was currently entertaining the whole room with a story of her modeling days, and they were all entranced. Her energy was contagious.

Carly was standing off to the side not far from Steffy, nodding in silent approval, and Steffy couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be that way with Hope. She wondered if she would ever truly accept the woman who had the heart of the man she once saw her forever with. Carly said she was happy with Jason, but did she have any resentment in the pit of her stomach? Steffy feared she always would.

"She's amazing, right?" Steffy heard a deep voice creep into her ear, and felt a chill. She didn't even have to turn around to know who he was, just like he was rumored, his voice exuded power.

"Sonny Corinthos?" She gave false uncertainty.

"The one and only. How has Los Angeles been treating my wife, or better yet, how has she been treating it?"

It was a fair question. Ever since the night at her place, Steffy had been spending time with Brenda and Carly, and those women knew how to party. They were sweet for distracting her about Liam, even though Carly kept offering up ways to kill him and get away with it. Everywhere they went paparazzi followed. Steffy was a magnet just as much as they were.

"She's a ball of fire," Steffy admonished. "A real sweetheart with a fierce attitude, but both of them are. You have a type, Mr. Corinthos."

"A type? How so?" He looked intrigued.

"Both women, although outwardly polar opposites, are very similar. They both love hard, family is their top priority, and they're loyal. I'm sure that's what you wanted to hear, anyway."

"Which part?"

"The loyalty. Your wife and your ex attract a lot of attention."

"What kind of attention?" Sonny seemed to be getting off by toying with her, so she'd play his game for a little while.

"From men. They try and hit on Brenda all the while I'm sure they know they might end up floating in the Pacific for even placing a finger on her. I think you thrive on the attention she gets because it makes the fact that no one else can have what you do even sweeter."

"So in the few days you've known my wife you figured that out?"

"From the way she speaks of you, yes."

"What if I told you she spoke of you too? That the very same power and satisfaction I enjoy, you see in yourself, Mrs. Forrester. I mean, Mrs. Spencer. Divorce isn't final yet, right?"

"Touché," Steffy smiled. She liked him. He was as slick with words as she had been led to believe.

"It's such a pleasure to have met you. It's funny, I've never seen you a day before in my life until my wife called and asked me to look into you. You're a remarkable young woman."

"And your reputation precedes you."

As Sonny and Steffy got into casual conversation as opposed to the instant duel of swords they engaged in, she scanned the room and noticed Sonny hadn't come alone. The mysterious Jason Morgan and his hauntingly romantic blue eyes had found his wife, and they were all smiles on the other side of the room. Brenda had just wrapped her interview and joined them directly afterward.

"Babe," she threw her arms around Sonny's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, sweetheart. It's time you brought your cute little self home."

"Not on your life, Corinthos." Her hands slid down his face, and in an instant of animalistic passion, he engulfed her lips. Steffy felt like a voyeur for watching, yet she couldn't look away. Her body craved passion like this, and the fact that they had been in love as long as they had and still shared it was a point of envy for her.

"Sonny," Brenda pulled back, remembering Steffy standing there. "So you've met?"

"Yes." Steffy nodded. "He just kinda found me."

While Brenda talked and explained her day to Sonny, occasionally calling on Steffy for input, Steffy zoned out. Looking at the two of them, how he couldn't keep his hands off of her, how she finished his sentences, the way her hands found hardly noticeable ways to caress him that would be unbeknownst to most, but Steffy's passion starved eyes caught it all. She had to excuse herself.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Is there a way I can meet up with you in a little while? I have to go... I need to take care of something." They agreed to meet for lunch and gave her a sweet farewell before going back to being wrapped up in each other.

The truth was, she had to get away from them. They exuded lust, sex, love, and ecstasy. She'd heard in graphic details what their sex life was like, thanks to Carly, and looking at them, all she could picture was the sex on the bar, at what she assumed Carly's hotel looked like, the car they would probably fog up on their way to the hotel, and the bed they'd probably sweat the sheets of. She was envious of that. She wanted the spontaneity they shared.

As Steffy made her way through Spencer, she paused when she got to the hall that contained both Liam and Bill's offices. She hadn't seen either in a couple of days, Bill by way of her asking for space, and Liam through her acts of avoidance. Liam had signed her papers but made it clear that he wasn't giving up. He said he would never stop loving her. As she contemplated which door held what she needed behind it, she reached out when her decision was made. With a simple twist of the doorknob, she gained entrance and took a deep breath.

"You're here." His voice went through her. She thought the greeting would be a little warmer, but she'd miscalculated his feelings this time.

"I had work..." She damn near stuttered, and he never moved from his position behind his desk.

"The interview," he nodded. "I see you found the time to be photographed by several of my reporters, partying like a single woman with your new best friends, but discussing how you ran out on me you never seem to have time for." His voice was cold. It was nothing like the fantasy she had concocted on her way in here.

"What was this, Steffy? Did you use me to get back at my son? Are you up to the old tricks?"

Now she was pissed. Yes, she had run out on him, she hadn't discussed their night together, but it wasn't some game. She gave in to needs she had suppressed, and he was as much a willing participant as she was.

"I'm not playing with you, Bill. I would never do that. This is my life. He's my husband as much as he's your son, and while I loathe the sight of him most days, I'd never jump into bed with you to teach him a lesson. I'm not Brooke."

Steffy was set to storm out of his office and curse his name for ruining her fantasy when she heard his voice call to her.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Please stay. You came here for a reason. Are you finally ready to talk about things?" Bill's tone had softened, and she felt her body relaxing as much as it could. As long as the anger was present, it pushed her baser needs to the side. Now all she was left with was what fueled her dangerous trip to his office.

"I told you I needed you to stay away because I wasn't sure how to deal with what I felt. My mind was all over the place, my heart conflicted, and I didn't want to keep unloading on you, especially after... I can't stop thinking about it, Bill."

"Me either. If I made you uncomfortable, you just have to say that. I know you love Liam, despite what you said to him. I know you are torn about that."

"I love Liam, but we're getting a divorce. What you and I shared was enchanted."

Bill stood and crossed the room. She bumped into the door, feeling her fight or flight response kick in, but he didn't touch her. He just reached around her and locked the door.

"Steffy, I want you. I want to feel your body beside mine. I want to worship you and give you every pleasure your body deserves, but I need to be clear, I still love my son. I can't be a part of anything that deliberately hurts him just for your pleasure."

"I know you can't, and I know you love Liam. What we're doing is wrong."

"You and me could never be wrong, Steffy. I'm not out to hurt him with you, but I want you. When it comes to you, I've always felt as if I'd let Liam have the greatest treasure in my life. He had the joy I wanted, the smiles that should be meant for me, the moans of his name that should have been mine. Everything you two were should have been us."

"Bill, stop."

"No. I won't stop. I stopped a long time ago when I should have kept going. Every time Liam let you down, every time he took you for granted, I felt like he owed me an apology. I let him have my chance, and he put women who don't deserve your air in your place."

"What do you want, Bill? I mean, what would make you happy? If you get me, you lose Liam. I won't be the cause of that, and I also don't want to leave one man just to be another man's possession."

"We don't have to do this right now. I just wanted a clear answer of what your motivation was. I needed to know I wasn't a casualty in your war with Liam."

"I'm not backing down. I will have what I want, and then I'll be done. He signed the papers all on his own."

"Steffy, you slept with his father. Maybe..."

"You're still fighting for him? Is that what this is? You accused me of using you to distract from the fact that you slept with me to get me to back off?" Steffy was sure she was probably reaching, but she needed to hear the words to settle any doubt in her mind.

"You know me better than that. I would have attacked you in a completely different way if this were about Liam. I slept with you because I wanted to. I'll do it again because it felt amazing."

Her lip quivered, and his hands slid up her bare thighs. Once he reached the top of her panties, she bit down, closing her eyes. "I just want you to see what you stand to gain. Why take what a boy has when a man can give you so much more?"

His fingers pumped inside her as she arched against the window with a view of the entire city. If a plane were to fly by, they'd see them, her biting her lip and him licking his as he incited her moisture to multiply.

"Bill," she panted as his fingers did somersaults around her pulsating clit. "Oh, God."

"Why settle for the little he has when you could have it all? You want a seat on the board? It's yours. You want a house? I'll build you one. You want shares in Spencer? I'll give you the whole damn tower. Well, a whole floor of the tower," he clarified and laughed. "You just have to tell me what it is that you really want."

"I want you inside me, Bill. It is what I wanted the minute I hit that door and chose your office over Liam's.

He didn't seem to need more than that. He didn't even bother to strip her, he just hiked her skirt up and loosened his pants enough to spring free. He grabbed her hair and turned her around, smacking her palms to the glass.

His entrance was rough, but Steffy didn't care. It actually made her see that her choice was the right one. Baring all the talk about whatever this would or wouldn't be, Bill pulled her out of the shell that she had been shoved into for years. He made her feel that power she discussed with Sonny. He was right, she did see it in herself, but she'd never admit it out loud.

His hands gripped her hips so tightly, she felt as if they would leave lasting prints, and her moans of his name turned to foggy whispers against the clear glass. In her mind, she saw the whole world. Through her eyes, she saw the glitter of the city below. He promised her something she never dared to ask for from Liam. He promised it without restriction and with the promise of deeper ecstasy.

Stroke after delicious, invigorating stroke, she felt herself slipping further into her happy place. There, she was powerful, she was beautiful, she never yielded, she never had to. Holding her wrists with one hand, Bill used the other to free flip her to face him. Her wetness was dripping for him, her nails digging into his shirt clothed arms, and her eyes were begging him to stretch her tight walls.

"Say you want it." Bill bit down on her neck, and Steffy felt her pulse thumping under his teeth as he ran his tongue over her skin. "Speak!" He bit down harder, and she felt her juices rolling between them.

He seemed to have had just about enough of her stalling and pushed deeper. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" She could tell he was holding back, fighting against every instinct while waiting for her response.

"Don't stop."

"So I'm right, and you want this? Whatever this is?"

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Make me weak. I don't want to need you."

"But you do. It's why you came here. It's why I'm inside you."

Dropping her head, she sighed. This was a real struggle for her. Choosing between her head and primal needs when it came to him was something she had done long ago, and she was doing it at this very moment.

"I want you. Uuhh," Biting her lip as I blessed her with a full stoke, she closed her legs around him, and he dropped his hand down to grip her ass. Smacking it with each thrust, he indulged with each new noise she made. "You are so bad for me, Bill Spencer."

"You love bad," he laughed.

Bill was stroking her so good and so deep that she could hardly form words. Something deep within her was truly was afraid of what all this meant. Trust was something she didn't give over easily, even to him. She was trusting him with every crevice of her body.

"I'm going to give you the world, starting with this city." Lifting her chin, he made her look out behind them to see the view from his office window.

"We're so exposed here," she shivered, and he smiled shaking his head.

"No running, and no being afraid."

Shifting his hips, he drove himself further into her dripping abyss. "You're going to have to get used to women looking at you wanting to be you and men dropping their jaws because they want you. It's going to happen because whether Liam knows it or not, he messed up."

"What?" she moaned as his fingers dug deeper and his virile heat tapped a sweet spot within her surging walls. She was gone and quite possibly losing her mind until something across the room got her attention. "Bill." She pushed at his chest. "Bill, stop. The door."

She wasn't imagining things, she saw the knob turn a few times, while lost in her sexual haze. Bill let her legs slip down, and she rushed to adjust herself, but she could see the visible disappointment in his eyes. She wasn't ready for the world to know that she was screwing her soon to be ex-father-in-law in his office while the signatures on her divorce petition were still fresh. They hadn't even made it official yet.

Steffy pulled her skirt down and ran a hand through her hair while Bill pulled his pants up and sprayed a light mist into the air. She'd bought him that spray. It was ironic that she bought the spray that would consequently help cover up their office tryst.

While Steffy freaked out about what would happen once the door was open, Bill grabbed her and pushed her behind the door to his hidden room. She could hear the voices filter into his office as her heart beat damn near exploded. She could hear Liam. What the hell would she have done if he had seen her? What would she have said about being behind a locked door with Bill?

"Dad," she heard Liam speak. "Brenda was looking for you. I gave her and her husband, Sonny, a tour of the building." Liam was there a few more seconds before she heard him leave.

Steffy swallowed hard as she felt her anxiety die down, and relaxed a little bit until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You can come out now," Brenda advised. "I uumh, I warned to introduce Sonny and Bill, but we ran into Liam. He wanted to come here first, but I accidentally twisted the door knob a couple of times before I asked him to show us his office. Then I told him the story of how I met, Bill. It took a whole three minutes. I figured it was enough time for people to say, get dressed if needed."

Steffy took a deep breath and smiled at Brenda. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stepped back and moved a misplaced strand of Steffy's hair to the side. "I knew that look when you walked off. I've had it a time or two."

Steffy was embarrassed but completely grateful to her. Her life was coming into focus slowly, and while she was coming to her own realizations, she looked over and saw the expression on his face. He was slipping away. He seemed to be ready to deal with whatever complications loving her came with, but she had shown her reluctance with the simple act of cowering under pressure. She realized how the roles had changed. The very thing she accused Liam of she was now doing to Bill. She was taking his love for granted, and for what? What did she want? What was she hiding from?


	6. Chapter 6

Bill sat quietly in his home, enjoying a later dinner when he heard his front door open and close. He had hopes for who he wished it was but knew that wasn't the case. Sonny had taken Steffy to dinner along with him, Brenda, and the Morgans for his last night in town. He'd been invited the first night but declined after the office scene cut it a little too close.

Bill took a deep breath as he waited to see who was emerging from the shadows of his foyer. So many people had keys to his house, Wyatt, Katie, Liam... The list needed to be cut down, he realized. He had been so reckless in making love to Steffy so openly, but she made him forget details such as those.

"Bill," a voice called out to him, and he had to admit, it was one of the last he expected. He hadn't spoken to Brooke since she walked out on him and sent annulment papers. "Bill, where are you?"

"I'm here," Bill called out without making an effort to stand and greet her. He was wondering what her emergence was about.

Brooke looked at him as he ate the chicken he had picked up from an Italian restaurant on the way home, and offered a slight smile. What would have once made him happy, was now just a point of annoyance. Her brief smile meant nothing to him, not after she'd walked out because he wanted to protect his family and legacy.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bill was short with her. He had no intention of being ugly when he saw her again, but the way she stood looking at him sparked resentment. It was as if she was standing over him, looking down on his decisions. He had made mistakes, but lately, he had more clarity than ever.

Brooke looked startled by his tone, but they were past pleasantries. Now, he just needed answers. He knew the plan for Brooke was to leave him and run back to Ridge, but Taylor had thrown a wrench in that by returning to town to be closer to her children. Ridge was drawn to her. Even Brooke couldn't steal his attention this time.

"I knew this wouldn't be pleasant, Bill," Brooke threw out. "But you're going to have to get over the fact that I left and try to be cordial. I'm sure we're going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Bill had no idea what she meant, but he doubted any of it meant much to him. He was past trying to figure out her thoughts. "What is this about?"

"Hope is home, and I'm sure you know Steffy and Liam are over. She stopped with the ridiculous demands and came to her senses, offering him an annulment."

What? Steffy hadn't told him. Furthermore, neither had Liam. He was in the dark about this turn of events.

"What does any of this have to do with my son and your daughter?"

"We both know that if you and Steffy hadn't interfered with Liam and Hope's relationship, they would be married and probably have children. I just want your word that you're going to stay out of this. I want them to have a fair shot. Whenever Steffy decides she wants him back, I want you to think of your son's happiness and how that hinges on Hope. She is the woman for Liam. She always has been."

Bill was happy that Steffy was free, but at the same time, he was conflicted about his son's future. Hope was never who he would have picked for him, past or present. Having that girl in his family, even if it meant the path to Steffy would be clear, was an issue.

"I won't go as far as to say she's the woman for him. Actually, she doesn't seem much like a woman in my opinion. If she's the same Hope that married one of my sons and said goodbye to the other like a long-lost love, then that girl has no place amongst the Spencer men. Strong women will be what my sons will have, not pill-popping neurotic messes with daddy issues."

"What? Strong women like Steffy?" Brooke scoffed. "Strong women who steamroll over others to get what they want? Women with no morals or respect for relationships."

Bill had to take a step back and look at her. How dare she? He had once loved this woman, but now he was seeing her clearly. She was just as flawed, if not more than the rest. Why he had placed her on a pedestal, he would never understand. He'd hurt Katie over this woman, when outside of Steffy, Katie was the better choice back then.

"You want to talk about morals? You a woman who has engaged with several families and stole your sister's husband twice? I own my part in all we did to hurt Katie, it was my fault, but you have to own everything else you've done."

Brooke looked pissed, but this conversation was a long time coming. "How can you say this to me? You broke Katie's heart before I was involved."

"I did," Bill admitted, "but I should have done what I did this time, but for myself and Katie. Walking away would have saved us both time and pain, but then we wouldn't have Will. I love my son, all of my sons, and your daughter will never be welcome to either."

"I won't stand by and watch you ruin Hope and Liam's chances. She deserves this."

"She isn't strong enough. That girl will fold like a house of cards because deep down she just doesn't cut it."

"Don't get involved, Bill. I mean it."

"I won't have to." Bill smirked. "The beautiful thing about Liam and Hope is that the last time they fell apart, it was all on her. She almost ruined my sons and their relationships with each other. Luckily for Wyatt, he has Ivy, and she's not stepping aside for Hope, she knows that, and Liam..."

"Steffy threw in the towel on Liam because she knows with Hope being back they're inevitable. Don't interfere." Brooke gave him a stern warning, but he couldn't help throwing out another comment.

"Inevitability has a way of creeping into all aspects of our lives, right? Like you and Ridge were inevitable, but he's chasing Taylor. You and I were inevitable, but you left me because life got a little too real. Liam and Hope are inevitable, yet he's still chasing Steffy. He may have signed the papers, but he's stuck on that woman. Tell me, how many times has Liam called Hope in the past two years? I'm sure he will call her now. It's inevitable. What may have started out as puppy love has become nothing but a safe rebound. Liam has had a taste of a real woman. Hope will never be enough. You know Liam loves projects. He takes them on and gets all involved, but once the wreckage is clear, he looks for more. Hope has been a wreck ever since they met."

While Bill spurned Brooke, he hoped that Liam was smart enough to leave Hope where she was, but a part of him also wished for Liam to find a source of fulfillment. Chasing after Steffy would lead them on the path of going head to head for the woman they both loved.

Brooke just looked at Bill, speechlessly before finally grabbing the purse she laid down upon her entrance and stormed out. She was used to having this power to sway him over the past years, but it was now a thing of the past. Only one person had his free will wrapped around her fingers, but she didn't seem to want it.

While Bill knew Steffy needed time, his ache for her made him wish to remove that option. He wanted her now. He'd admit that much.

Bill finished his partly cold dinner and then picked up his cell phone. He knew what he could do to speed things up. He'd have to piss Steffy off, but it would make her see where he stood and all that he was willing to do to get her.

Bill was in the middle of a call with Justin when he heard his door open and close once more. Again, he hoped for one person, but another walked through the door.

"Dad?" Wyatt was calling out to him, as he made his way through the house. Bill wrapped his call quickly and waited for Wyatt to start in.

"Was that Brooke I saw leaving? What was she doing here?" Wyatt was looking around, and Bill wanted to know what had him so curious.

"She came to talk about your ex. Has she contacted you?"

"I've seen her. I'm sure she called Liam first. I can't worry about that right now. We were married, and now we're not. She always follows after Liam, and I'm not going down that road again. I'm with Ivy now. We're happy."

Bill was happy to hear that, but he still wanted to know what sparked Wyatt's visit. "What's going on, son?"

"Dad, you will be honest with me if I ask you something, right?"

"As much as I can be." Bill nodded.

"This thing with Steffy, wasn't it a little left field?"

The thing he was referring to was a little foggy. He had no clue if Wyatt meant him or Liam. Being careful not to give away what didn't need to be revealed just yet, he chose his words wisely.

"Steffy is a very complicated woman. The best ones are."

"Yeah, but I thought Liam and Steffy were a sure thing this time around, and then Sally Spectra entered the equation. Now with Hope being back, I'm worried about Steffy. It's like she just gave up. She gave Liam an annulment today, he called me. He signed it and said he was doing it to show her how much he loves her. That's a little backward, right?"

"If a woman doesn't want to be with you, it's no use in trying to make her. I'm not saying it's the case here, but she needs to be given time. She needs to decide what she wants." Bill didn't realize he had given himself advice in the process. He would have to call Justin off. He didn't want to ruin things.

"It's Liam, right? I used to think so, but I don't know now. They've been through a lot, and Hope won't make things easier."

"Your brother will figure this out. Anyway, what else brings you by, or did you just come to discuss Liam and Steffy?"

"I wanted to talk about them, but I also wanted to know what you want to do about the Sally Spectra issue."

Sally had been making scenes at Spencer, threatening to tell the press about Bill's supposed involvement in the Spectra fire. She was a liability that Bill needed to get under control. He had a thought, but he would have to use a little finesse to get it accomplished.

"Let me work on that. I'm going to phone a friend about this one. It will be handled soon."

"Okay, great, and another thing," Wyatt, paused. "I don't know how to approach you with this, but uh, the cleaning crew gave me these." He handed him a zip locked bag that contained a pair of ripped panties. "They thought it was from my office, but someone clarified that it came from yours. So, you're seeing someone new or have you, and Brooke started back up?"

Bill snatched the bag and coughed. He thought Steffy had picked them up on the way out of his office. So she'd walked out without panties? _Sexy. So damn sexy._ Bill shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of driving into Steffy's perfect body against the glass of his office. Now he wondered if the cleaning crew had cleaned off the handprints and possible ass prints on the glass.

"Dad?" Wyatt asked again, waiting for his answer. "What's going on?"

"It's not Brooke," he admitted. "It will never be Brooke again."

Wyatt smiled and slapped Bill's shoulder. "Well, who? She must be something to have you spacing out like this."

"It's too early to talk about right now," Bill threw out, wishing he could be honest, but Steffy's privacy was his main concern.

"Ok, keep your secrets, but I want to meet her soon."

"That won't be a problem," Bill said, honestly. They'd met. They knew each other well.

"Well, that's all I needed to talk about. I was going to see if you wanted dinner, but I can see you're eating. I didn't want you all alone over here, but I'm sure you will have company soon," Wyatt smirked. "Whoever she is must be really bold. I know you haven't stayed late the last few days. You had to have been going at it in the middle of the day. Nice."

"Get out of here," Bill chuckled, knowing exactly how right Wyatt was about his lack of control. The company part, he'd have to concede, for now.

Wyatt left, and Bill was just about to call Justin back when another call came in. With a smile on his face, he answered.

"Brenda, I was just about to call you. I need your help with something. Do you know the name Sally Spectra?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop," Steffy berated herself. "Get it together."

"Talking to yourself isn't good, daughter." Taylor startled her as she made her way into Steffy's office. She had meant to see her mother, but the guilt of everything she had been engaged in weighed on her.

"Mom, I didn't see you there. Are you feeling better? Dad said you were sick."

"I feel better. Nothing I couldn't shake, just a common summer cold. Your father took care of me. He was by my side most days."

"That's good, I guess." Steffy wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Her mother had been a bit standoffish with her father's advances. She didn't seem fond of them. "What does it mean to you?"

"It means we're friends. Your father and I have a lot of history, good and bad, and I appreciate him being there for me."

"But don't you get lonely? Are you sure you want to keep putting him off? You know the Logan vulture will be circling soon."

Taylor took Steffy's hand and had a seat. "The one thing I've learned over the years is that engaging with her or making myself too vulnerable for him only winds up hurting me. I have to put my needs ahead of your father's. I fear I hadn't done enough of that over the years."

Steffy knew the feeling. Despite the affair with Bill, she had put her feelings to the side to protect Liam's, and she was still doing it. He had no clue just how much.

Instead of the decree for divorce, Steffy was able to talk Liam into an annulment. With her admission of not loving him, he didn't fight her. He signed with no protests, and she allowed him to keep what he brought into the marriage.

What started off as a vindictive demand for revenge was hindering Steffy. She had become consumed with ways to make Liam pay, but when she stepped back and looked at the situation as a whole, she saw where they had both been wrong.

Liam had been wrong to continually lie to her face about his feelings, and she had been wrong to trust in his faux admissions of being over Hope. She was back, had been for a few days now, and she'd already seen Liam with her.

Liam was quick to tell her that it was nothing more than friendship, but he'd said the same about Sally. While Steffy had backed off of cleaning Liam out, she had no sentiment for Sally. She'd paid for what she did.

Jason made Sally an offer she couldn't refuse in the parking lot one day; either leave Los Angeles with her family or find herself at the bottom of the Pacific. This was Carly's idea after she was talked out of running Sally down in the parking lot. After that, a press conference, revealing that Sally had stolen the Forrester line was held to ensure that no one in their right minds would bat an eyelash to do business with Spectra. Brenda controlled the narrative, stating that she was asked to model some pieces that looked a lot like designs she had encountered with Forrester over a year ago. That was to cover Jason in case Sally wanted to call his bluff and made them take action. They weren't going to kill her, but she was going to be disposed of in one way or another. Steffy quickly figured that the girls covered their men well. Sally was gone now. Run out of Los Angeles after Spectra folded indefinitely.

"But when is it enough?" Steffy looked up, finally meeting her mother's eyes. She'd purposely adverted them for the majority of their conversation.

"It's enough when you're doing what makes you feel alive. As long as you are happy and don't care what people think of you. You, my beautiful daughter, are a woman I admire."

"I've made bad decisions. Some were very selfish."

"You could stand to be selfish," Taylor admitted. "I watched you try for years to make it work with Liam. For a while, I believed in it. I believed his mediocrity could be transcended by your brilliance. I thought he'd rise to the occasion."

"You have to think I'm better than him," Steffy laughed. "You're my mother."

"Being your mother just gave me a front row seat to watching how you have grown."

"I'm on my fourth divorce," Steffy laughed. "Three times to the same man."

"What do you want me to say?" Taylor shrugged. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Three strikes?" Steffy's lip trembled, and her knees shook under her desk. She'd heard that phrase recently from much less innocent lips.

* * *

 _"_ _You don't get to make decisions without calling me! You don't get to screw with my life!"_

 _Steffy was pissed, and Bill just stared at her blankly. "So you got my offer?" He shuffled his hands as he poured a glass of scotch. "Would you like a glass?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't want a drink! I want you to stop manipulating everything. I just need..."_

 _"_ _I gave you what you wanted, Steffy. The space you requested and a seat on the Spencer board. You also have shares. Now all you have to do is pick out your house."_

 _"_ _This isn't space, Bill," Steffy sighed. "It's your passive aggressive way of getting into my head."_

 _"_ _Is it working? Where am I on your list of priorities?"_

 _Steffy_ _disregarded her earlier statement and poured a glass of the same scotch he was drinking. She wasn't sure being in his house drinking was a good idea, but all her plans always went to hell around Bill._

 _"_ _Don't make me have to answer that."_

 _"_ _What? It's a fair question. You let me have you in my office, and then you run again. If that wasn't confusing enough, you drop the divorce petition and slap an annulment on Liam. You're up, you're down, you're so unpredictable, and it's getting a bit redundant. Do you even know what you want?"_

 _"_ _I have what I want, Bill," Steffy admitted, although it felt false._

 _"_ _So it's really over with Liam, or is this a fleeting feeling? Is it Three strikes and he's out or are you going to try for round four?"_

 _His slurred, somewhat sour remark told her that he had been drinking before she came. She hoped she wasn't the cause. "Bill, stop. Put the glass down."_

 _"_ _Maybe you should pick yours up higher," he laughed. "I'm saying what you won't admit."_

 _"_ _Bill, I'm done with this. Call me when you want to set up a time to transfer everything back."_

 _"_ _I'm not taking it back," Bill stood and walked around her. He pulled the door open, and she bucked her eyes in surprise._

 _"_ _You're asking me to leave?"_

 _"_ _Yes." He motioned toward the door. "You don't want to be here, you've made that clear."_

 _Steffy would have been pissed off if a part of her wasn't so hurt. He had been the one person that never treated her this way. It was surreal._

 _Steffy pulled herself together after downing the contents of the glass and slamming it on his open bar. "Fine," she pushed past him, and he grabbed her arm. "Let me go."_

 _"_ _No." He pulled her to him. "You rode that bike over here, and you've been drinking," he announced as he looked through the open door. "You're going to sit down and let it wear off."_

 _"_ _I'm going home," Steffy tried to break free, but he slammed the door closed._

 _"_ _You want to kill yourself? I'm not letting that happen."_

 _Steffy tried to fight against his firm restraint, but he just pushed her against the wall. They were breathing heavily, anger flowing between them, and he uttered the words that changed it all. "I love you too much to let you go."_

 _She ripped his shirt open as the shock registered in his eyes. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the air._

 _They'd been here before, so hot they almost combusted, and this time Steffy was the instigator. Bill was kissing her neck like he owned it, and in a sense he did. She was his, although she wasn't ready to admit it yet._

 _"_ _Bill," she moaned. "I need you." It slipped from her lips as easily as the breath she inhaled filled her lungs. He had heard her, she knew because he snatched her from the wall and tossed her on the floor._

 _He ripped her pants down, and her head spun as her panties were ripped from her body. Her legs were spread and hoisted over his shoulders as his warm breath tickled her waiting flesh._

 _Her hands dug into his scalp as he sucked on her pleasure point, making her toes curl. She wasn't used to this. He was devouring her solely for the purpose of making her feel good. Her fingers were scratching him and extreme gratification when one last slip of her nectar drove her over the invisible edge._

 _"_ _God, Bill!"_

 _He didn't speak. His eyes were hooded and ravenous, and he dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor. Her body trembled and his hands glided up her peaks. She was damn near hyperventilating when he gripped her thighs and flipped her over. Her face was face down when he palmed her ass before smacking it._

 _Steffy's body ached in sweet submission as he pressed her legs together and pushed inside her so deep she swore he'd infiltrated her stomach. "Uh! Yes!"_

 _Moaning was no longer an option. She was screaming as each ramrod stroke hit her ass with such force she wondered how she would walk. He wasn't letting up on her. Each pleasure filled movement drew her closer to the greatest moment in her sexual life._

 _Steffy's fingers reached to try and grip anything, and all she came up with was clawing at the carpet. She smacked her hands down after finding her attempts to be futile, and Bill's hands covered hers, squeezing with each hard thrust. Her insides felt like they were melting with his solid heat taking her to new heights._

 _Bill was on top of her, inside her, behind her, and definitely intertwined in every thought she'd had since coming there. He'd blown her mind, again, and now she was clinging to the rapture he invoked._

 _"_ _Bill," she cried, hoarsely as he pulled her to her knees, snapping her head back just far enough to meet his lips. His hand ran down to grip her feminine groove and slid a finger over her throbbing clit while he continued each calculating maneuver._

 _Bill had Steffy's slender frame resting between his huge palms when she threw her hips back a little and got more into the give and take of their encounter. Spreading her legs a little, she allowed room for her own movements and started throwing her body back into his. Her head swirled with dizzying passion, and his grip tightened. Her orgasm was coming._

 _It was all consuming as she exploded with her climax. They hit it together, she could feel the warm offering he produced inside her, and breathlessly, she fell face first into the soft carpet below. She had done it again, but surprisingly, the guilt was gone. She felt nothing but the glow of having been satisfied by a man that wanted her the way Bill did._

* * *

"Steffy, where did you go just now? You looked about a million miles away." Taylor had her mom stare on Steffy, and she just tried to laugh it off.

"Not a million miles. Just a few miles away. Closer than you think."

"Well, I hope it was a good trip. That smile was pretty awesome. Smiles like that, I haven't seen on you in a very long time."

"I haven't had a real reason for a smile like this ever," Steffy admitted, trying not to give too much away. Her mother was inquisitive, and with a few more questions she would know the truth.

"Well, good. I hope that whatever or whoever is making you happy keeps up the job and knows what they're getting with you. So many times we miss our chance by chasing the wrong thing."

"You liked Liam, right mom?"

"I was fond of him at a point. When I thought you two would have a family, I grew to love him, but when you hurt, I feel it. It's hard to keep loving someone that brings someone you love more such blatant pain."

"Tell me the truth, did you think Hope was better for him? Did you ever think I should have just walked away?"

"That girl is her mother's daughter. There will never be a day I think anyone is better off with her, but as far as Liam, I believe he wants to believe she's this incandescent being with a heart of gold and shares the same _high morals_ that he does."

"And?" Steffy prodded.

"They won't stand the test of time."

"Is this your doctor's analysis or your mother, defending her cub, mentality."

"Both, honey." Taylor smiled. "When it comes to you and your brother, there is no separation. Even when I'm in doctor mode, I'm thinking of how best to protect you."

"Could be a conflict of interest," Steffy poked fun at her.

"Not a problem I ever fear having. Besides, I want you to hear me and not rush toward any feeling in particular at this moment."

"What?"

"In time, Liam will see what he lost with you, what he could have had, and I'm sure the opportunity will present itself again. I want you to think about how you will handle it. In the past, I think you've settled on a feeling of comfort because it was easier than actually stepping out and finding something new and worthwhile. Liam, no matter how many times he has hurt you, was a mountain you climbed easily, with little effort. He's not complicated, and what you shared with him wasn't either. I feel as if you loved him, but you never had a motivation to reach beyond what was on the surface of your relationship."

Taylor had analyzed them in a way Steffy had never heard before. She was right. "Maybe we won't talk about Liam anymore," Steffy laughed, instantaneously trying to hide the embarrassment she felt by placing all her hopes on a man that was never meant for her.

"You never need to feel as if you can't come to me." Taylor gave her hand a squeeze. "You've handled most of this on your own, and I would have been there for you. I never want you to feel as if you're alone. I know better than anyone what this process feels like. It's good to be surrounded by people who love you."

"I've had friends," Steffy admitted. She had been spending time with Brenda and Carly, and they had absolutely helped her moods. They were fun and full of life, and with their husbands in town for those few days, Steffy saw what actual relationships could be like when both people were all in. It made her feel left out at times, but otherwise, she was engaged in the different dynamics of each couple.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know how I feel about you hanging out with those women. I'm sure they're lovely, but husbands in the mob?"

"It hasn't been proven," Steffy chuckled at her mother's squeamish expression. "Besides, they're big teddy bears and will beat Liam to a pulp if he comes near me."

"On second thought, maybe you should keep them. You know once the dust settles, the Logans will be in rare form."

"I'm not worried about that. Hope Logan can stay as far away from me as humanly possible." Steffy still wasn't over the things Hope did and said during her miscarriage, she never would be.

"That might be hard," Steffy and Taylor's head snapped up and turned toward the open door.

"Hi, Steffy." The blonde waved.

"Hope," Steffy greeted, holding on to her desk for support. This was the first actual conversation they would have face to face in over five years. Steffy hoped she would be able to compose herself.


	8. Chapter 8

This day wasn't what Steffy had hoped for, it had just gone to hell. Hope being in her office sparked all kinds of painful feelings Steffy had refused to tap into over the past six years. Hope was a walking reminder of the child she had lost, and the total disregard Liam had for her.

Steffy looked at Hope and sighed. "Welcome home, officially." She was going to try and hold it together as long as she could. She knew it wouldn't take long for her old resentment to boil out into her speech.

"Thank you," Hope stepped into the office, and Taylor just watched. She didn't make a move to leave, but Steffy figured she wouldn't. Taylor knew how volatile her conversations with Hope could get. She would step in if needed.

"I've meant to get back to you. I got your email about the re-launch of Hope For The Future. It's just been busy around here. With all the new developments dad and I have been stretched a little thin."

Hope nodded and offered a slight smile. "It's fine, I figured you had other obligations. So, I was thinking a full-scale launch, but with a green twist this time. I want to help people with this. Inspire little girls to be whatever they want to be. I was thinking..."

Hope pulled out a folder of things, and Steffy held her hand up. "I'm sorry, I think we have a misunderstanding. I have no plans on relaunching Hope For The Future. With all of our recent acquirements, we don't have the time to pour the resources that would be needed for that kind of project."

"It was a success in the past," Hope rebuffed.

"It was a success until you centered a campaign around your personal life. When you faltered, so did the campaign. Not to state the obvious, but your personal life is definitely not something we feel comfortable staking our reputation on. Your interchangeable future gives us great pause."

Hope looked like she was about to blow when Steffy stood and crossed her arms. "Maybe we should talk to Ridge and Eric. They both knew how important Hope For The Future was in the past. They also put a lot into it."

Steffy took a deep breath and made her position clear. "My name is on that door. While my father is Co CEO, he respects my decisions. My grandfather, although he no longer makes company decisions, respects them as well. I took your requests to both, and we agree they're not what we're looking to throw money and time behind. We have so much more to do than we had before you left."

"I don't believe you," Hope seethed. All the while, Taylor was in the back, watching the exchange from the couch. It was as if she was taking mental notes. While Steffy was calm and collected, Hope was shifting like an irrational child. "We all know what this is about. Liam and I are just friends, but if the opportunity arises, we will have the life we were robbed of. If you two don't work out, it won't be my fault. I'm not the one who pushed him to Sally and then gave him annulment papers when all he has done is try to make things right with you."

"This is not about Liam. I'm not going to discuss my marriage or divorce here with you when we're supposed to be discussing why we won't be continuing your project. If you want to do a green project, get with Liam. I'm sure he can direct you to the nearest cause that needs help. What I'm saying here is that over the past few years, after dumping Hope For The Future, we have seen a lot of success with only having to facilitate a portion of the staff and we've only spent a little over half the cost of Hope For The Future. We will not be spending the money it requires to end up doing less than what our other campaigns have produced."

Steffy, although she had no desire to entertain that silly campaign, had run the numbers. She tried not to let her personal problems seep into work. She would have given it a chance if the numbers lined up. They didn't. She had discussed it with Ridge and Eric just as she explained because she expected a sparring match such as this. Hope was nothing if not predictable. Katie had warned her that a refusal to the project would probably end horribly, but she also agreed with Steffy about the bottom line figures. No one wanted to greenlight a costly project after the loss they had with the Spectra debacle.

"And you're claiming this is strictly about business? This isn't about the fact that Liam wants to work with me on Hope For The Future?"

Steffy didn't know that detail, but it wouldn't have affected her decision either way. Leave it to Liam to side with this idea just because Hope threw in the guise of making it green. Steffy had actually discussed her aversion to Hope For The Future with Liam. She thought they were in agreement, but it wouldn't be the first time Liam told her one thing and did the complete opposite where Hope was concerned.

"I had no idea you and Liam had discussed it, but it had no bearing on my decision. Now, if you would like to get with Ivy and Quinn, there is a place to help with some of the designs they're working on. I know you don't design or anything, but Katie is PR and does a fantastic job, so that job is filled as well. Ivy and Quinn could show you the ropes and maybe teach you a new realm of talents. It never hurts to know different aspects."

Hope looked at Steffy like she was crazy and crossed her arms. "You want me to work with Ivy and Quinn with our history?"

Now Steffy was done being nice. She'd hit the invisible point of being over it. "Hope, you have history with everyone in this building, and none of it is good. Your mother slept her way through my entire family, blood and otherwise. She is the reason why my mother has to wonder what my father's motives are when it comes to loving her. If that wasn't enough, your mother slept with all of her sister's men and one of yours as well as all of Bridget's. I wasn't trying to hold any of that against you, but you seem to lack the knowledge of what's acceptable. How could I expect anything less from the child Brooke conceived with her daughter's husband? You hid your true nature for a while, but I always saw through that sweet little act you put up. You let your mask slip when you laughed at my pain over Bill. I was in love with him. I would have never laughed at someone hurting the way I did."

"You hurt Katie first. He was her husband. She should have been the one he was dedicating himself to. Not you."

"Katie and I both know that if their marriage was built on anything they would still be together. Your mother ended Katie's marriage and for what? Only to dump him and try and run back to my dad?"

Steffy felt herself getting physically ill, looking at the girl she wanted to rip apart. They had inherited so much of their parent's rivalry, but Steffy had merits for hating Hope all on her own. In one fell swoop, every emotion she had been holding in rushed to the forefront of her mind. Steffy saw Taylor stand, but she waved her off.

"I would excuse you for all the things you've said and done because you're so immature and clearly delusional about how the real world works, but there are some things that can never be undone."

"Steffy, you brought all of the issues with Liam on yourself. You knew he loved me when you went after him. Everything that happened between you was on borrowed time. You made him doubt us, and it was all a game to you."

"You're right. My conquest of Liam started off as a game. Maybe I wanted to even the score. I loved seeing your pathetic face when you mooned over him. I especially loved the way you had to sit and watch me marry him time after time when all your pathetic attempts failed. Your mother did it to both my mother and my grandmother. It was a pleasure to stick it to you after you involved yourself in something you never should have been in. After Bill chose to stay with Katie you were so smug, you thought you had it all figured out, but I took it all away. I took Liam, and I loved every minute of your pain."

"You never really had him, Steffy. He always loved me."

Steffy never intended to let it get to this, but this conversation was a long time coming. She really wanted to plunge the dagger deep into Hope's heart. "But he was in my bed. That got next to you. It got you so bad that when it was your turn to have him, you had to take pills to handle yourself. All of that made me happy until I grew up."

"But you kept fighting for Liam when you knew he clearly wanted me."

"You left on your own, and by that time, I had grown to love him. You kept leaving. Instead of waiting to understand the man that loved you with his whole heart, you walked away. As much as you hate to admit it, he had grown to love me too. We got pregnant because of that love. We got married. We were supposed to have a family, but things worked out differently."

"I'm sorry you lost…"

Steffy didn't let her finish her statement before she fired off a slap that sounded through the whole office. Taylor's eyes bucked. "Don't you ever speak about my child. You called the death of my child Liam's destiny when you threw yourself at him. Don't you ever disrespect my baby again. I left and handed Liam to you because I was sure he wanted you. You married Wyatt all on your own I was nowhere near here then. Take some responsibility for your own mistakes, I have, but never mention my child again."

Tears emerged in Steffy's eyes, and she looked up to see the door to see Liam standing there. Why in the hell was he here, and who let him in, again?

Liam reached out to comfort Steffy, but she held her hand out, stopping him. "Get out, both of you."

"Steffy," Liam looked at her, obviously confused about what was going on. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Go, Liam. Just go. Do whatever it is that you want to do with Hope because I'm done."

"We are just friends, Steffy, I love you," Liam tried to reason, but Steffy just shook her head.

"You let her disrespect everything we were when she called the death of our child your destiny. I never should have come back to you. This last marriage was the mistake the annulment said it was. You were my biggest mistake."

Steffy was in tears, and almost hyperventilating when Taylor finally rushed to her side. She had obviously seen and heard enough.

"Liam and Hope, I think it's best you leave." Taylor ran her hand through Steffy's hair and brought her head to her chest. "If you have any decency you will leave my daughter alone. You will never pressure her to accept only half of the love she should get from any man."

Liam looked wounded, and Hope was still holding her face as Steffy sobbed into Taylor's chest. She cried all the tears she hadn't shed since realizing that Liam would only be able to give her the part of him he hadn't already given to Hope. She'd been so angry that the pain had hardly registered until now.

"I just want you to leave," Steffy said, quietly. "Look at all of this. We talked about how her presence would change things, and it already has. I told you all the reasons why this project just wouldn't work, and you still sided with her in the end. Think about why you did that. Just let me go."

"Steffy… Please," Liam stepped closer to her, and Taylor held her hand out. Taylor wouldn't give up her position between them, and Hope just watched as Liam sulked away. She looked at Steffy and Taylor for a few more seconds before turning to leave. She was stopped by Steffy's voice.

"If you still want to work here, Ivy and Quinn will be the way to go, but don't ever try to go around me again. You will regret it."

Hope nodded as she vacated the office, and Taylor pulled Steffy's eyes to meet hers. "You are so strong. You're so incredible, but I don't think giving that girl a job is for the best. You see the chaos that erupted just because you thought about what she had done. How can you work with her after all that?"

Steffy wiped her weeping eyes and took a deep breath. "I can do it because it's like I said, I grew up. A one-time vent session was all I needed. I will never care for her, but I can exist in a world that she desperately wants to be a part of."

"You don't have to be the bigger person here. No one expects you to. I had no idea she said those things about my grandchild. Who says that about a precious baby?"

"My child would have been beautiful." Steffy smiled. "I feel as if he would have been like me, maybe like Thomas too. I wanted a family like ours. Two girls and a boy. I was going to name one of my girls Phoebe." Another tear escaped Steffy's eye. "Sometimes I wonder."

"You wonder about what?" Taylor pulled her to the couch.

"What if Phoebe lived instead of me. I like to think I'm a good person, but she was better. She was my conscience for so long, and now that she's gone, I've often felt lost. I know I have my whole family, but it's not the same. Before Liam, I had only trusted one other person outside of you guys. Now I only trust myself with you."

"Phoebe would never want you to think that way. She loved you, and you're wonderful. You had two different approaches to life, but I love both of my daughters for the women they grew up to be."

Steffy was still out of it. She needed a minute to herself. Actually, she needed the rest of the day. After saying goodbye to Taylor, she got into her car and just drove. She had no clue where she was going until she was there.

Steffy reached out to knock on the door she found herself standing in front of. She was stopped when it came flying open. Tears were still streaking her cheeks when a finger reached out to wipe them away.

"Come in." Steffy melted into the safest embrace she had felt in days. "I knew you would come."

"Why aren't you at work?" she asked once she realized how early in the day it actually was.

"Why aren't you?" he countered, and she shrugged. "Never mind, I know the answer to that. My son is an idiot."

Bill stepped aside and let her into the house, and she found comfort on the couch quickly. As her eyes got heavy, she glanced over at Bill and saw him watching her. He watched her until she drifted off. She had no clue how long they sat in silence, but he didn't move away from her until she fell asleep. Hours later, she felt his arms squeeze her exhausted body. She didn't even bother trying to drive home. She and Bill shared his couch, and she had never felt more comfortable in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bill?" Steffy was calling out to him, and he answered, drawing her closer to him. He could hear her footsteps. He was downstairs, and she had been asleep in his bed since he carried her there.

"You're cooking?" She looked surprised as she rounded the corner. "Since when do you cook this much? I don't remember you ever cooking this much before when…" She stopped and looked away. "So I'm not wearing pants or my own shirt." She waved her arms out. "Can you explain that to me? I'm a bit hazy on last night's events."

"You don't remember? You told me I was the best you ever had. I'm truly wounded."

"Bill. We didn't. I know we didn't. I don't feel… I just know we didn't." She looked embarrassed, but Bill just kept working on their breakfast.

"Are you saying you feel differently when I'm inside you? Like you miss me when I'm gone?"

Steffy blushed, and it was adorable. He swore he had never seen her blush. "I'm saying I feel, uh, what's the right wording? Like I worked out, maybe." She shrugged. "I just feel this tightness. It's an ache almost. It's like I feel the need for more all the time." She laughed nervously and stepped back. "I sound like an addict."

"You feel something, and you're being honest. You know you don't have to hide with me. You don't ever have to hide."

"So what happened last night, really? What did we do?"

"Nothing you will regret, I assure you." Bill glanced over at her and could tell the gears in her head were turning. He decided not to further prolong her angst. "You came over, and we fell asleep. I held you and put you into bed around three."

"And you left me alone? How did I get out of my clothes?"

"I changed you. You look better in that shirt than I do, anyway." She looked at the long button down that swallowed her small frame and gave him a slight smile. "I didn't leave you. I slept beside you. You toss in your sleep. Has this been a thing for long?"

"I had a hard day. I usually get through the night, but yesterday was tough. I had to deal with some old feelings I thought I had shelved. It's not easy always being in control."

"Then let go. It's okay to lose control every now and then, and when you need to, I'm always here. I want you to be okay mentally and physically."

"I just kept thinking about my baby and how much it hurt to lose him. I came back here thinking I needed Liam to make me feel like my old self, but the more I started to become that person again, I realized I didn't like her. I was in a duel against Hope because it helped me get over losing the only man I loved before Liam, and now I just see how foolish I was."

Bill was the one feeling foolish. He had given her up and kept her in his world by aiding his son in securing her heart, but he realized the moment they made love that he had never let her go. She was simply on loan to Liam. Now they were both free. He just needed her heart to be free of its conflict.

Bill turned the stove off and looked at her. She was twirling a strand of her hair and biting her bottom lip. She wanted to say something. He was waiting for it.

"Who would we be if you had left Katie? What would have happened?"

"You would be my wife. We'd have children."

"Children?"

"Two girls and a boy. We would be in love, and nothing would be stronger than that."

"You said you loved me a few weeks ago. How did you mean that? Was it love as in we're close and you care deeply or is it like before?"

"It's not like before. Back then, I had Katie to think about, and while her health was important, she cost me you. This time it's Liam, but I won't let him hold me back. I'm going to love you with no regrets. I'm going to love you forever."

Steffy's eyes watered, and Bill touched her cheek. "How can you promise that?"

"I just know what I feel and what I'm willing to give up this time. You're not one of those things."

"He's your son, and he will hate you. I don't want to get in the middle of you two."

"Liam is out of town. He took the jet this morning, said he needed to get away. Spend these next few days with me, let's get to know each other again in all the ways that count, and then we will figure out when and how to break it to everyone. I just need some time with you. Can you give us that?"

After a few quiet moments, Steffy nodded. He sighed in relief because her silence was killing him. She seemed to be watching his every move until he was close enough to meet her skin again. He touched her and she trembled. She was affected by everything he had laid on her, he could tell.

"Here." He took a fork and placed it on her lips after blowing a cool gust of air over the freshly made pancakes.

"How did you know I loved chocolate chips in mine?" She took a bite and closed her eyes as she chewed.

"A lucky guess. I love them this way. I'll make a mental note for when I want to serve them up to you wearing nothing but a smile." Bill loved the smile she flashed. It was one of those real smiles he hadn't seen in a while. "I think we're doing fine already."

Bill grabbed their plates and took them to his table and placed them side by side. He pulled out her chair but was surprised when she shook him away. "I have to run to the restroom. Save my place?"

"Always," he agreed. Bill continued to eat while Steffy was down the hall. He could hear the water running in the sink after a couple of minutes, and the door opened. It was crazy the way he could trace her footsteps as she made her way back to him. He was in mid-bite when he felt her body slide into his lap.

Bill was pleasantly surprised. She had let him have her, but there wasn't much intimacy there. It was passionate, but she'd held off the emotional side. He thought it was in fear of actually admitting that they had both been wrong all these years. That intimacy would bring forth the realization that they had both been starving.

"What are you waiting for?" Steffy chuckled, and Bill had to admire the beautiful woman who owned his heart. "I'm so hungry. Feed me."

He had never fed a woman before. He wasn't even sure why he had earlier, but with Steffy, it somehow felt right. It felt like one of the many things they could share that wouldn't be tainted by memories of past loves on his end. Not that any compared to her in his eyes.

"You are probably the only person on this earth that can ever claim to be fed by Dollar Bill Spencer. If you told anyone they wouldn't believe you."

"You happen to be the only man that has ever fed me. I don't think I've ever felt comfortable enough to let anyone else." She stared at him, and it spoke volumes. In her eyes, he saw every ounce of vulnerability she had been clever enough to hide before. Her walls were coming down. She was still a fortress, but he had a window into her soul now.

"It will always be ours no matter what."

Steffy was in his lap, he was feeding her while sneaking in his own bites and nothing felt more normal. It was as if they had done this every day for the past eight years instead of finding ways to love other people. He'd hold her hips and sneak in kisses between bites, and she'd run her hands over him as if discovering his body for the first time. It was the perfect morning.

As soon as the pancakes were a thing of the past. Bill reluctantly pushed away from the table. He hated to give this up. Soon, her body would leave his and he would ache. He would miss her warmth. Bill moved to lift Steffy and tipped one of the plates in the process. The syrup from the pancakes ended up on Steffy's thighs.

Steffy was running her fingers over the droplets when Bill stopped her. He had seen enough. "Don't." He ran his hand finger over a sticky glittering spot on her leg. "Just stop."

The plates flew seconds later and were replaced by her body. Bill had her legs in his hands. He couldn't hold back. His tongue met her thigh, and she moaned in sweet delight. His lips caressed her syrup tinged skin, and he lapped up the sweet, sticky, goodness.

"Bill," Steffy cried in desperation. He loved the sound of her frustration. It let him know that she needed this as much as he did.

Scooping her up, Bill allowed her legs to wrap around him. She was holding him in place each time he tried to pull away. He wanted to take her to bed, he wanted to break the bed, but she seemed to want something different. He'd give her that.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you need."

"Just love me. Right here, right now. Love me, Bill." Her hands went under his shirt, and she slipped it off of him. When her hands went to the drawstrings of his pants, he felt something stir inside him. He'd taken her in the heat of the moment before, but love was what he wanted to profess to her. He wanted her to ache for him like he did for her.

"I love you. I will love you any way you want."

"Now, Bill. Just right now."

Her long chocolate locks were snatched with one hand, and the other hand dipped to push her panties down. With one hand, he dangled them off her legs, and she let a brief smile slip through. Her eyes were closed when he entered her. Her breath tickled his cheek. They were on his table, but he was holding her to him, clinging to her body as if it could be the last time he made love to her.

Steffy's body was his. He knew it. Each thrust proved it. Each wicked tug of her hair brought forth a new level of intense wetness that he was ecstatic to feel. Her insides pulsed for him. Her legs clung to his waist with each euphoric movement. Her mouth called to him, and when their lips met, he caught on fire.

Steffy slid her hands to his waist as her back arched with every tempestuous stroke. Bill deepened his movements, bringing Steffy closer to him. They were fused, connected in a way he had only dreamed, but instead of the usual lust he felt flowing between them, he could tell their energy had changed. She had opened herself up to him.

"Bill…" Her eyes rolled back as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Pulling back slowly, he almost completely withdrew from her before slamming back into her and making her moan.

Latching his mouth onto her neck, they got into a steady rhythm with Steffy wiggling her hips and arching her back ever so often just burying him that much further inside of her. Her nails digging deep into his skin ever so often made Bill groan in her ear. She felt good, really good, and with every thrust, he had to control himself not to lose it right there. Biting hard on her neck a small whimper escaped her delicate lips and made her nails dig just that much deeper.

"Mmm…" Steffy slammed her mouth back against his, sliding herself back just to slam back into him again. She was definitely into this on a deeper level. The whispered declarations in his ear told him that. She said she was his. She said he was the best she ever had. She let him know that no one had ever affected her as much as he was now. It was music to his ears.

He liked how her hands would run down his body, how she didn't make him do all the work, and how when he kissed her it was like she really wanted to kiss him. The act of kissing had never been a big thing for him, but when it came to Steffy, her lips called to him. He was powerless against the pull.

"Bill…" He felt her body shake as he thrust hard into her, making her reach her peak. Her body arched and her hips buckled as Bill pumped into her a few more times to reach his. His body quickly drained of energy. "Mmm…" She hummed as she collapsed onto his chest, Bill buried his face in her neck, his nails digging into her hips as his heart raced against his chest.

"You…" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "You feel amazing."

"You gave me exactly what I needed." She kissed his neck, making him chuckle and run his hand through her hair.

"You gave me what I needed too. So a shower? Can we manage one of those?"

"I'm so sticky, Bill. You might have to carry me. I just hope your back can hold up."

"If you want me to do something, just ask for it. My back can handle you. The rest of me can too."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He nodded as he scooped her up and over his shoulder.

Neither Bill or Steffy saw the person that had crept into the house and then backed out. They were too entranced. Nothing else mattered for the rest of the day. Reconnecting was all either wanted. Outside influences would have to wait. Steffy and Bill had waited almost a decade to have this time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Someone is going to die," Brenda barked into the phone, and Steffy sighed.

"What happened?" Steffy was a little worried. If Brenda wanted someone dead, her husband could make it happen with little effort. So could their best friend. "Just calm down and talk to me."

"Josslyn is here, by the way, where the hell are you? Nevermind, I know that, but her dress is ruined!"

Steffy sat up quickly in bed, the sheet that adorned her chest draped. "Ruined? Ruined how? And what are you doing there on a Sunday? We…" Steffy slapped her forehead. "I absolutely forgot. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Make it an hour and swing by your place for fresh clothes." Brenda hung up, and Steffy fell back in bed.

Steffy huffed into the air, and Bill's arms crossed around her. "What?" He brushed a piece of hair from her shoulder and kissed it.

"I screwed up." Steffy sat the phone down, and she saw Bill's eyes glance at it.

"That's my phone," he stated the obvious.

"Yes, and I answered it this early in the morning. I wasn't paying attention. She called my phone first," Steffy waved it in his face. "I know Brenda knows, but what if it had been Wyatt or Liam? We have to be careful while we're figuring this out."

"If they find out they just do. I get it for now. So go ahead, get dressed." He lifted her and smacked her ass. "A quick stop by Forrester and we can spend the day doing absolutely nothing."

"You can't come." Steffy freaked. "Not after this. She's going to be looking at us with that little stare she has."

"She looks at everyone like that," Bill laughed. "Besides, Brenda knew of you long before you met. I've known her for a little over seven years."

"You talked about me? Not Katie or Brooke?"

"She knows about all the women I've ever fallen for."

"And?" Steffy was intrigued.

"You will have to ask her. Go," Bill slid past her after placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Fine." Steffy pulled the outfit she had worn over Friday afternoon and headed to her place.

* * *

She was there for a few minutes when she realized why Brenda had called Bill's phone. She had packages at her door. She had no clue when they had arrived.

Steffy lugged everything inside and was met with a few surprises. There were new pictures inside her place. Pictures of her and Liam. _He had been there._ Steffy wondered what he was trying to do. Pictures of their faux happiness would only drive her further in the other direction. She wished he would figure that out.

Steffy kicked her shoes off and went into her bedroom and almost came undone when she realized there was a person in her bed. She had a bat next to the closet, grabbing for it, Steffy acted fast, throwing one initial warning swing.

"Who the hell are you and why are you asleep in my bed?"

"Seriously?" Thomas sat up, quickly. "I helped move this stuff in, and now you're saying I can't sleep on it?"

"Thomas!" Steffy dropped the bat and took a deep breath. "You scared me half to death. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dad needed his loft back, so I'm bunking here until I find a place. Probably for the best. He shared that place with Caroline, and it's just too much history there."

"Yeah, okay." Steffy stood and went to her closet. "You can stay, but not in my bed. Go down the hall. There is a whole spare down there."

"You put the comfortable bed in here," Thomas balked. "Besides, I don't think you will need this bed much. I know for a fact that you haven't been home since you left here Friday morning. Where have you been?"

Steffy rolled her eyes and didn't bother turning around. "So you're tracking my movements?"

"I came here Friday night. Liam was leaving, so I came up the back way. I didn't want to run into him and end up having to rearrange his face, so I know you weren't there. Those pictures, by the way, burn them. They're cheesy. And having pictures of your ex-husband in the house can't be the way to go since you have a new someone."

"Who says I have a new someone?" Steffy finally turned to face him and saw his huge grin appear.

"We work together. I saw you in that outfit after you stormed out after lunch, and mom was worried about you. I've been trying to send word back all weekend, but you haven't been home. You weren't with Liam, I know because he looked like a fool trotting out of her with his little memento box, so who?"

"We're not doing this right now," Steffy advised and selected an outfit to put on. "I have to go into the office." Steffy had almost forgotten about the meltdown Brenda was having. If there was something wrong with the dress, there was time to correct it, but Ridge would be livid. He had been working hard on the design. "You probably need to come with me. Brenda called about the dress."

"What about it?" Thomas sat up.

"Something is wrong, she says."

"That woman is crazy," Thomas laughed. "Both of them. A crazy, sexy mess."

"They're planning their children's wedding. By all accounts, none of this should have ever happened with their history. It has to be perfect for them. It's so clandestine that both sides are a little neurotic."

"We know a little something about history and things that were never supposed to happen," Thomas chuckled. "Our little brother, RJ is an example of those things that should have stayed a thought and not an action."

"Yeah, me and Liam too."

"Ah, so you admit it?" Thomas crossed his arms. "I've always wondered what you saw in him."

"Not right now," Steffy warned again. "I don't want to get into this with you. Besides, you were with Caroline and Sally. What did you see there? One used you like a money dripping sponge, and the other was so jealous she faked a life-ending illness to get you back. That's a problem."

"Caroline was desperate. She is the mother of my son, so she gets more of a pass in the communication department, but Sally is written off. No matter how I feel about you and Liam, he was your husband, and she interfered in your marriage. I will never forgive that."

"It shouldn't have been that easy," Steffy offered as some sort of excuse. "There was something broken between me and Liam, and it had been since I left for Paris after the baby died. I just didn't want to see it."

"But you're moving on." Thomas patted her back. "I'm glad to see you out of the Spencer orbit."

 _That wasn't true._ She was now sucked back into the intended Spencer orbit that started this whole cycle of her love life. Bill was the one she loved first, and coincidentally the one she loved _most._ With him things weren't black and white, they were filled with an array of colors. She loved those colors.

"Get ready," Steffy ordered as she snatched her outfit an headed into her bathroom. She showered and got dressed, applying a light layer of makeup, and once she was satisfied, she saw her phone light up with a text.

 **Brenda: Meltdown aborted. Your father saved the day but get here fast. You will want to see this.**

Steffy grabbed her keys and saw Thomas waiting for her by the door. "I'm taking my car. There is no telling where you might want to run off to later. Here." He tossed her a bag. "I packed you a few things in case you want to do another overnight stay. Just let me know if the bed is mine tonight." He smirked.

"Stay out of my bed." She waved her finger in his face and grabbed the bag. He would probably be pissed when he figured out where she was spending her time, but she couldn't worry about that right now. She was starting to get to the point where no one else's opinions mattered. Bill made her feel good. He made her feel safe. She could lie and tell Thomas she would be home tonight, but the part of her that already missed Bill's arms around her knew the truth. She had become used to him. Those two nights had reignited a whole past and possible future for them.

* * *

Steffy and Thomas left their place and the whole drive over, Steffy kept hearing a voice in her head. It was telling her things would be a disaster once her whole family knew about her and Bill. It also told her that he would lose his sons once the dust settled. Once again, their love was powerful and problematic. This time Katie wouldn't be an issue. She had made subtle comments about them being more inevitable than her divorce with Bill. They were in a good place.

Pulling into Forrester, Steffy ran her hand over her face and paused. The place where her ring once rested had faded. She was officially blemish free from all of her marriages. One to Wyatt, three to Liam, and now here she was, back where it all began. She had come full circle.

Steffy was still sitting in her car when she heard a knock at the window. She looked up and saw a familiar face before opening the door. _Jason._ He pulled it open and reached for her hand. "Thank you," Steffy acknowledged him as he helped her to her feet.

"No, thank you." He smiled. "This has been one of the most nerve wrecking times of my life. I love my daughter, but all this is out of my realm."

Steffy walked with Jason as he talked a little more, and she had to laugh a little. From everything she had been told, he was a man of few words, and this was the most he had ever talked to her. He wasn't Josslyn's real father, but he seemed to love her as much as his biological child. He had amazing stories.

"You love her, don't you? I'm not sure if you know our history, but my grandfather isn't mine biologically, but we're close. He has always been there."

"Blood doesn't determine how much or how little you love someone," he advised. "Sometimes blood is the only thing that binds people, and it's not always enough to give you a deeper connection. I have family members that I have nothing but a blood relation to, but my family that you've met, I would do anything for. Carly and my kids, Brenda and Sonny, they're closer than blood could ever be."

"And when you and Carly fell in love, did it strain you and Sonny? I know there is a lot going on in your situation."

"Sonny had Brenda. It's always been Brenda for him. We all knew it, and the sooner it was accepted on all fronts, it made things easier for me and Carly to be what we've always been. She has always been the main person in my corner, and now I get to be the person that never lets her down. We all need that, and we shouldn't be ashamed to have it. Life is too short. That's the one thing my family understands if nothing else."

Steffy couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Jason knew what her issue was. Hurting people. He had gotten what he wanted, and it hadn't cost him. She hoped her story could be similar. It should be because Liam only loved her out of the obligation he'd given himself by committing again. He'd broken her marriage to Wyatt, and she believed it was why he was so eager to reconcile. He wanted to save face.

Steffy walked into the eye of the storm and paused as Jason held the door open for her. He split and walked to where Carly was standing, and Steffy had to blink twice. She had quite possibly seen the most beautiful girl in the most gorgeous dress. The design was a bit altered from what it was supposed to be.

"What happened here?" Steffy asked as she sat her purse down.

"You're here." Brenda grabbed her arm. "We walked in her, and a panel of the dress was ripped. We are not sure what happened, but it looked as if it had been shredded with scissors. I was freaking out!" Brenda waved her arms. "Seriously, Sonny had to walk me out of here, but your dad showed up and got rid of the messed up part, and added a something extra. We love it."

Shredded? Who the hell would do this? Steffy had a guess, but she would have to handle that later. Right now, she was just happy that Josslyn loved the dress and she looked amazing in it.

Steffy was running her hand over the dress when she heard the door open and close. Thomas was here, she smelled his cologne. She didn't turn around. She just kept touching the dress and finally smiled up at Josslyn.

"You look beautiful, are you excited?"

"I'm in love," Josslyn developed this faraway look. "Everything with us has been like a dream. From the moment we met there was this unspoken attraction between us. We were children, and it seemed impossible. Our mothers weren't exactly the best of friends, but we never let that get in our way. Now our families are one, and I love him more than the first time I laid eyes on him. I still get butterflies."

 _Butterflies._ Steffy knew that feeling. With Bill, it was their norm every time she was around him in the beginning. They were so magnetic, she thought nothing would end it once it started. So much had happened. Steffy hoped, looking at this excited girl, that she would never have the issues she had. She hoped her life would be simple with the first love of her young life.

"Thank you, by the way. My mom told me you're stepping in for Yuri. I had my cousins and friends already in place. You're a complete life saver."

"It's my pleasure," Steffy nodded. "It will be a nice ceremony."

Steffy stepped back once Ridge called for Josslyn to come back and take the dress off. He wanted to make a few more adjustments, and Brenda made her way to Steffy's side again. They were standing quietly until Steffy felt her skin prickle. She didn't have to turn to know Bill had walked in. She just felt this indescribable feeling. _Butterflies._

She hadn't noticed the shorter breaths she had began to take until Brenda nudged her. One thought of him and her whole body was in a fit. She turned her head for a second and locked eyes with him. She wanted to run across the room, but she held it in.

"You've seen him naked again, huh?" Brenda breathed out, and Steffy just stayed quiet. "It's okay, you don't have to answer. The fact that I couldn't get you on your phone and I have it on good notice that you haven't been home since Friday lets me know I'm right."

"How do you… Nevermind. You can find anyone anywhere. I forgot. So why were you looking for me?"

"To tell you that I saw that husband of yours when I came into town. Did you know he left town with that hoity-toity little blonde? I say they're a match made in neurotic hell if I've ever seen one. You really dodged a bullet with that one."

Steffy didn't know, but for some reason, it didn't hurt. It was inevitable. She had seen it coming. "I wish them well. I won't be the reason for anything falling apart this time. And they won't be an excuse for me either."

"Oh, so we're honestly admitting a genuine interest in Dollar Bill Spencer?"

"I'm admitting that whatever happens will be our decision. I won't let anyone besides us be a factor."

"Good girl." Brenda bumped her. "You know, I don't think I ever told you."

"Told me what?"

"I met Bill in 2011. I had left Sonny, and I was a mess. I was so heartbroken, and all I wanted was a shoulder to cry on. Bill saw me and bought me several drinks while we talked about the most asinine things. He could have absolutely tried something with me, I was wasted, but instead, he took me to his room and put me in his bed. He slept on the couch, and the next morning he told me the most beautiful story of the woman he had to give up. I also told him about Sonny."

"You almost slept with Bill?" Steffy knew that wasn't the point of the story, but it was the part that had her heart racing. She didn't like it.

"No." Brenda laughed. "Bill is without a doubt one of the sexiest men on the planet. He's dark and powerful like my Sonny, but he's not Sonny. I would have probably burst into tears. Besides, I don't think he would have gone there for anything. All he could talk about was his beautiful Steffy and how forgetting her would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. I'm a sucker for a good love story, I'm a part of one. So in the back of my mind, I knew. The moment I saw you, I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you were the one. I called it with me and Sonny, Jason and Carly, even Alec and Joss. Now I'm calling it with you. You're going to marry Bill Spencer."

Steffy didn't say yes or no. she didn't try to deny something that could be a part of her future, she just bit down on her lip. Too bad her seemingly private conversation wasn't as private as she thought.

"Him?" Thomas grabbed Steffy's arm, pulling her to the side. "Bill Spencer is the man you spent days with?" _Silence._ Mind-numbing silence overtook the room and Ridge looked at Steffy questioningly.


	11. Chapter 11

Bill's first thought was the fly in and protect Steffy. Her father was watching, her brother was waiting for an answer, and she just looked caught off guard. Her lip quivered, and her eyes glinted in that special way that told him she wasn't ready. He was trying to figure out what he could do when a voice cut his thoughts short.

"Steffy was with us. We called her from the parking lot, and she met up with us. It was all spur of the moment, and we held her hostage. It was a surprise for the wedding. Thank you for ruining it." Carly rolled her eyes at Thomas. "Joss, you and Alec are taking the Stella Maris after the wedding and docking to go on a two week cruise that we booked for you. Steffy and Bill helped to set it up, and I made a stupid joke about her wanting to marry Bill after this is all over. Brenda is just repeating my poor jab at how romantic this all is. They've been working closely together. I know they're both single."

"Seriously, mom?"

"Seriously." Carly nodded. Josslyn hugged her, and Bill sighed in relief. He could see the calmness wash over Steffy's face, and that made his chest release the tightness that had developed. He quickly realized how instantly angry he got when she was stressed. He was willing to risk it all for her.

"I think we've all tied up enough of each other's time here," Ridge announced as he looked at Bill with disgust in his eyes. They were hardly able to stand in a room together. "The next thing we have to do is get the bridesmaids in here for a fitting, and then we can make all the adjustments."

Steffy slipped out of the office quickly after the announcement, and Bill lingered for a bit before casually strolling out. He was on his way to find Steffy when he was stopped in his tracks.

"I saw that whole thing, and I know that story was a big lie. Why are they lying for you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Brooke, I think you need to mind your own business. Focus on why you and the Dressmaker can't seem to make another legendary comeback. Look out for your nitwit daughter."

"Hope is exactly where she should be, with Liam. They're going to be stronger than ever. I just wonder, though."

"You wonder what, Brooke?" Bill wasn't happy that Liam had taken Hope on his jet to wherever they went, but it had given him some much needed time with Steffy. He wouldn't trade the past two days for anything in this world. This conversation with Brooke was for entertainment purposes only. He knew she was under the impression that he still carried a torch for her.

"I wonder if Steffy knows she's being used. Liam wants Hope, and he will be with her as it should have been, and you're using her to get back at him for all the madness with Sally. Not to mention your pride is wounded. You don't like being walked out on."

"As usual, you have no idea what you're talking about. Step aside, Brooke."

"I could do that," Brook nodded. " I could do a lot of things. I could march into that office and tell Ridge how you had his daughter spread out all over your table. We all know what the reaction would be. What about Thomas? He'd want to kill you. And your sons, Liam would never forgive you."

"What in the hell were you doing in my house? Give me my damn key, now!" Bill was livid. He thought for a split second that he had heard someone, but he dismissed it. Katie or Wyatt would have confronted him by now, and Liam was out of town. Brooke had no reason to be coming and going from his house. She left him.

"I didn't tell you any of this to fight with you. I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you."

Bill wasn't expecting this. He was ready to fight her with everything he had to protect Steffy. He was ready to spar with her over the bleak future of their children, but this sounded an awful lot like an attempted reconciliation. This one, he didn't want.

"What?"

"Bill, we were foolish. I was hasty in walking away, and I came that day to tell you that I made a mistake. Now that you've made a huge one, we can get back to forgiving each other. You can't be serious about Steffy."

"Why can't he be serious?"

Bill, shuddered, knowing what was about to happen. His quick-tempered friend had taken to Steffy instantly. She was not one to be taken lightly, even given her small size.

"Brenda Barrett-Corinthos, even more, lovely in person," Brooke extended a hand and Brenda and Carly, who had now joined her side, just stared at it. "Carly Morgan." She extended her hand in the other direction and got nothing but chilly reception.

"Brooke Logan, Forrester, Forrester, Forrester, Forrester, uh, wait no that didn't happen, Spencer, Logan. Wow. I don't think I've ever met a more prolific hypocrite in my life. And a big fat whore to boot. Haven't you slept with everyone in the building besides your son?"

"You don't know me," Brook spat out, and Brenda just looked amused.

"Seeing is believing. We can read. As much I'm sure you've read about us, we did the same about you before coming here. We know about your daughter and his son, and we also know about your short-lived marriage to Bill. I guess everyone is entitled to that one oops in life," Carly laughed. "In my case, there were a few oops, and in Bill's the biggest one would be taking you back. You had your chance, move on."

"What do you know about Bill and Steffy?" Brooke looked shocked by the way these two women were tearing her down.

"I know that he looks at her in a way he will never look at you, and if you breathe one word of their business to anyone in that room, there will be hell to pay. You will not mess with Steffy. Are we clear?" Carly's jaws were locked, and she seemed to be in a full rage. This was the Carly he had been warned about.

"Are you threatening me?" Brooke asked, clearly not understanding the danger she was in. Neither of these two were the kind of opponents she was used to, and add in Steffy, she was sure to be taken out before the day's end.

"Brooke leave," Bill reasoned. "Don't do this here."

"Bill, we need to talk," Brooke tried to reason with him, and he just shook his head.

"I can't do this with you."

Bill had stepped back and was headed to his original destination when Brooke called out to him. "I never filed the annulment papers, Bill. You're still married to me, and now your precious Steffy is nothing but a mistress."

The hallway got eerily quiet, and Bill looked over to see Brenda's arm swing out across Carly's chest. Carly was ready to fight, and Brenda was trying to keep it as quiet as she could. Bill was only thinking about what would happen if Ridge and Thomas were to hear them. He wouldn't do that to Steffy. He wouldn't blow up her life until she was absolutely ready. Not until he had given her the world first.

"Brooke, meet me at the house in a few hours. We will settle this there."

It was the only thing he could think of, and it seemed to work. Brooke nodded and left the hallway. Brenda let go of Carly just in time for the door to the office to open. Josslyn had a huge smile on her face, and Carly and Brenda adjusted their faces. Bill knew they didn't want to stress the girl just weeks before her wedding. Thomas and Ridge kept walking, he assumed to the design studio, while Josslyn and Jason hung back with their little group.

"Mom, can we please go look at the boat? I'm dying to see what the yacht of Uncle Dollar Bill looks like. I can call you Uncle Dollar, right?" Josslyn laughed.

"You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart," Bill chuckled. He hadn't been around a person as pure as this girl in a while. He had met her before now, she and Brenda attended Coachella annually, and he'd grown to love her. He always wanted a daughter, so being around her made him feel good. "Call me what you want, but the boat isn't ready."

"I know that. I figured that out when the first lie was told," Josslyn laughed. "My mom and Brenda were with us, and Steffy must have been with you. Besides I remember Brenda telling me about you and the woman you were in love with. I figured it wasn't the stalky blonde watching us through the door earlier. She stood there for a while. The way you look at Steffy is crazy. You're in love with her, but I'm guessing father and brother don't approve."

She was smart. Bill knew she would be with a mother like Carly. The girl had him and Steffy pegged. He was definitely in love with her, and her family would definitely not approve of them. They didn't the first time either, but Steffy didn't care then. She was much younger and much more impulsive. Now, she thought about her actions a lot more than she used to.

"You, young lady, are much too smart for your own good." Bill pulled out his cell and texted Justin. "I'm going to set up a nice little evening on the boat for you and your guy. Have fun."

Josslyn hugged him, and Bill felt a little relief fill his body. At least someone would have a good night. He wasn't sure he would. Actually, he was sure he wouldn't. all this time he thought he was free. He thought he could make Steffy happy. He'd promised her he would.

After passing the instructions to what needed to happen to the group, Bill was left alone. He hated what he was going to have to go home and deal with. He didn't want to have to face Steffy's wrath. Brenda and Carly offered to come and slap the taste from Brooke's mouth, but Bill declined. He was already going to have to skip out on the plans he had for Steffy. Tonight was going to be the night he put it all on the line for her.

* * *

Bill was on the way to his house when Steffy called. He had been so out of it he left without saying a word to her. She told him she went straight to the parking lot from the fitting because she needed some air. The tension was too thick for her. She was at his place waiting for him. He'd shown her where the spare keys were the previous day, and she swore she would never use them without calling first, but he had wanted her to. If no one else used their key to his place, he wanted her to.

The first thing Bill noticed was that she had hidden her car around the back of the house when he arrived. He had almost forgotten she once lived in this house and knew all the ways to get around being detected. He was longing for the days they would be able to display everything they were. He wanted to show the world how deep his love for her ran.

"Steffy," Bill called out as he walked into the house and could see candles flickering. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but this was nice. He hadn't expected it. "Steffy where are you?"

"Bill, seriously. Was today hectic or what? We were only there a little while, and I already feel my body knotted up from all the tension. I know you must feel it too."

She stepped out in a silk robe and lingerie set that made Bill's mouth water. What he wouldn't give to pick her up and put her against the wall right now. She almost made him forget the bad news he had to relay.

"Come on, Bill." Steffy tugged at his shirt. "You said you wanted today to be a lazy day. Let's get naked and be lazy after we… You know what I need."

"I need you too," Bill said honestly. "I really need you, and I wish… I was going to ask you if you wanted to be here. I want to wake up to you, I want to go to bed to you, I just need you here."

"Bill…" Steffy bit her lip, and he touched her chin. "I'm getting there. I want to be there, but I'm not ready for that right now. I just moved into my own place after leaving Liam. We did it right this time. We made sure neither of us was committed to anyone else, and now we're just getting to know each other in the way we should have so long ago. I love waking up to you. I'm beginning to love it more than my own comfortable bed, but can you give me more time before we do that?"

"I want it, Steffy. I don't want to spend a minute away from you. I want you to be mine, and I need you to know that."

"One day, Bill. I feel like we could be great, but I can't come off of things with Liam and jump right into us this officially yet. We're having so much fun, and I'm remembering all the reasons why I fell for you." Steffy grabbed his face. "I loved you so much, Bill. I was ready to start a life with you. I feel like we will get back there. We just need more days like this and more nights like last night."

"Last night was amazing." Steffy's smile melted him. All he wanted was to be in her embrace forever. "Last night reminded me why I should have married you when I had the chance. I should have made you the mother of my children. I should have done so many things. I'm sorry."

"We still have time. We aren't counted out. Don't count us out before you give me my massage," she chuckled. "I really need that. I'll go home after that."

She was so happy. He hated to ruin it, but like verbal diarrhea, it came out. "Brooke never filed our annulment papers. I should have followed up, I should have known, but I'm still married."

"What?" Steffy stepped back. "What did you just say?"

"Stefy, I'm still married. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you. I want you."

"I'm not doing this, Bill. I won't. I stood by while you did this to me with Katie. I was careful this time. I made sure we were in the clear. I didn't go there with you until I was sure I wanted to leave Liam. I left him first."

Steffy was rambling, she was almost hysterical, and he saw her slipping away. Before she could withdraw from them completely, he grabbed her and brought her lips to his. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and she didn't fight him. She actually held on for dear life, and he felt like his world wasn't falling apart for a few seconds. They were short-lived when she pulled away.

"No, Bill. I won't do this. I won't be the other woman again while you commit to me and then go back to her. I won't let you break my heart again."

"Steffy…"

"I love you, Bill. I really love you. I know I hadn't said it this time, I was waiting for it to feel real for it to mean the most to both of us, and it does. I finally remember why loving you was so hard for me. Liam broke parts of me, but you broke it all. I wanted to die, Bill. I almost did. I hit my head in that tub, and a part of me wished I had died there because it hurt so much. I feel that pain all over again, but it's worse."

"Steffy, please…"

"No. It's worse because this time I did it right. I didn't chase you. I respected your relationships, and I started my own. It was never as great as what we had, I had to change so much, but I did it to get over you. I wasn't going to be here again until we were both where we needed to be. I thought we would be better. I gave myself to you."

She was crying so hard it hurt him to even look at her. "I love you. I have always loved you, Steffy."

"But you loved Brooke too. When she walked out, you chased her. I was there Bill. You were torn up."

"I had no one, Steffy. Only you. It's always been you."

"Until it was her." Steffy wiped her eyes. "I have to go, Bill. I have to get out of here."

Steffy brushed past him, and he almost let her go until he thought of the rest. This could truly make her come undone. "Steffy, Brooke knows about us. She walked into the house while we were on the table. She saw me making love to you."

"So everyone is going to know how big of a fool I am again? Only this time they're going to know that I've sunk even lower. I just keep going in circles. Every time I think I've lived down my last embarrassment, another slaps me in the face. Thank you, Bill. Thank you."

He let her go. She was so upset that he didn't want to make it worse. He was responsible for her lack of belief in him. He had done this before.

Steffy left minutes later. She had thrown her clothes on and grabbed the bag, he assumed she packed when she went home, and passed him without a word. She hadn't stopped crying.

As the door to his home slammed, he ascended the stairs and went to his top dresser drawer. The first time he proposed to her he had a diamond sword made and hung it around her beautiful neck. This time he wanted it to reflect the woman she was now. Beautiful, smart, ambitious, funny, flawed, sexy, and sophisticated.

He'd picked out a ring, but he knew it was too soon. She would never say yes at this point, but he had plans. He wanted to make love to her one night and then place it on her finger. He wanted her at the peak of their love and only thinking of him. He needed her head completely clear.

Now he'd possibly lost his second chance. He would never forgive Brooke for this. There was no way in hell he would have lingering feelings for her after this. Now he just needed her out of his life. Katie costing him Steffy was one thing, but Brooke being the reason was unacceptable.

* * *

Hours passed, and he heard his front door open. He had started on a bottle of his best scotch and was halfway through the bottle. He didn't even stir when he heard footsteps near him, he just raised his glass and stared the woman in front of him down.

"Welcome home, wife."

"I didn't come here to fight, Bill. I know you're upset, but it's for the best. You and Steffy were never going to work. She would have cost you your son, and I know you don't want that."

"What I want and what you think I want are completely different things. You just cost me something big, and I'm going to enjoy taking everything from you." Bill downed his glass and set it down.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just wait and see, Brooke. It ain't gonna be pretty. Let yourself out." Bill went upstairs and climbed into the bed that still smelled like Steffy. He balled the sheets and threw them from the bed. He was going to get her back, there was no question about that, but he was going to do all he could to bring Brooke to her knees first. She would regret the day she ever tangled with Dollar Bill Spencer.


	12. Chapter 12

"The hell?" Brenda screeched as she walked into Bill's place, ducking a flying bottle. "You almost hit me, and let me tell you, I swing back! I'll take these bottles, from what's left of your pity party, and shove them where the sun doesn't shine, Dollar Bill Spencer."

Bill had long given up on trying to be cordial to people, he had hit rock bottom. Steffy leaving did more damage than he originally thought. He was lost without her. Nothing seemed worthwhile now that he had tasted everything she had to offer.

"I thought you were my wife. I thought you were coming to disturb my fun." Bill was slurring every other word and saw Brenda shake her head in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me. So she didn't file your papers, big deal. Justin will rip her a new one so fast her head will spin. He can get it done and sent to that Carter kid by the end of the day if you would move your ass. What's really going on?"

Bill sat up and shook the bottle in his hand at her face. "You talk to her. How is she? Does she care that I've been calling her for over a week and she won't answer? Did she tell you how she slammed the door in my face at her apartment? Did she mention how she told them not to let me into the building just like Liam? She put me on a list with Liam! I didn't do anything to hurt her on purpose, but suddenly I'm on a list with the person who betrayed her in the worst way? My son no less. Maybe a part of me knows how I could ruin her life, but the other part of me knows how I could complete it."

Brenda shook her head and snagged the bottle from his death grip. "She's upset, Bill. She sees this as a repeat of the past, and so far, you're proving her right. You're still married to that crypt keeper and you're over here making an ass of yourself."

"She won't see me," Bill reiterated. "I've tried." He rose to his feet, charged upstairs, grabbed the ring he bought Steffy and laid it down next to the Brenda on the couch she was occupying. "I want to marry her, Brenda. I'm as serious as I've ever been about Steffy."

"You didn't!" Brenda smacked his arm, catching him off guard. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Propose to her when she was so conflicted! Men do this as a type of submission tactic! Jax did it to me so many times, and your son, Wyatt, did it to her. She knows the feeling of being pressured into doing something she's not ready for. Bill how could you?"

"I didn't," Bill barked. "I bought this ring, but she never saw it. I wanted her to be completely free and completely mine before I gave it to her."

Brenda sighed and flipped the ring box open. "Well at least you have taste." She admired the ring. "Ooh, this is at least four carats, Bill! It's gorgeous."

"You want it? If not it's going into the ocean." Bill snapped the lid shut, but Brenda snatched the ring before he could take it away. "What?"

"I'm holding on to this for safe keeping. My husband would kill me for even thinking of wearing another man's ring, and besides, It's not really my style. My rings," Brenda played with the three bands that adorned her finger, "are so special to me. Sonny just knew when he gave them to me that I wouldn't want anything flashy. Our love was never flashy. It was intense, like this band." She played with a golden band incrusted with diamonds. "It was tumultuous but beautiful. Like this one." She twirled the silver, probably platinum, band also filled with diamonds. "And it's forever." The last band she lingered on and gave Bill a nostalgic smile. "He knows me so well. He can anticipate most moves before I make them now. I didn't think..."

"That night I met you," Bill interrupted. "You didn't think you would love him this way again. You were broken. You said it, but I knew. I could tell by looking at you that you would be back with him. From everything you told me, it just didn't seem finished."

"Our ride will never be over." She laughed, knuckling away tears. "And you knew it before me. So now I'm here for you. She's not gone, not forever, but you're going to have to suit up and do what you do best."

"What's that? Some argue what I do best and what others consider to be right don't go hand in hand."

"Sometimes you have to be ruthless. No one crushes obstacles better than the Bill Spencer that got me out of that hotel bar and into his room to sleep off my intoxication. The Bill Spencer that picked me up when I was at my lowest and didn't take advantage of a complete stranger is who I'm here for. His methods don't bother me, I know, they're for the best possible reasons."

"You don't know how dark I can get. You don't know..."

"I know." She smiled. "My husband has a pretty dark side, and I still love him. I'm not one of those people who thinks the world is black and white. You know this. I've killed three people, Bill. While parts of me fell to pieces, I knew it was to protect the people I loved. So, I understand dark sides. Better than you know."

Bill nodded and ran his hand through her hair. "Thank you."

"Anytime," She exhaled into the air. "So what do you need from me? I'm ready to make this things a go. Anything I can track down name it, and with all the help you've given us, I'm sure Sonny and Jason are more than willing to facilitate. If not, I'll make them." She chuckled, and Bill shared the first laugh he had in a week.

"You're absolutely insane, but I have an idea. You just do what you're doing. Keep an eye on Steffy. Brooke has a way of trying to make things worse than they already are. I don't want Steffy hurt."

"I'll take her down if she tries. I love that girl. She's amazing. She's hot!" Brenda joked. "I don't know how your son wanted the blonde ditz over that bombshell of a woman, Steffy. Are we sure he's yours? He doesn't have the Dollar Bill eye for talent. Then again, you did marry blonde ditz senior." She was on a roll and didn't seem to be stopping.

"Were you drunk when you did that. I mean, really? I saw Katie, she's gorgeous! A bit on the bland side compared to Steffy, but she's so much better than Legs 'R' Us. I mean hasBrooke met one man she won't spread eagle for? And you left Katie for that and not Steffy? Not one of your better choices."

Brenda went on for a while, and Bill felt his humor returning. He'd laughed harder than he had in a long time, and they ended up getting takeout. Brenda was going on about how she would pull a page from the late Stephanie Forrester and embarrass her all over Spencer Publications, and Bill had to admit it had some appeal. Those days had been long forgotten, but what did he have to lose at this point? There was nothing stopping him from taking Brooke, and whoever wanted to stand on her side down.

Bill had a beer in his hand a mouth full of food when Justin came walking in. He had called in between Brenda's vicious rants about paying Brooke back and decided to take her advice about the papers. He was a little annoyed that Justin didn't know first hand that he was still a married man to begin with.

Bill sat his beer down, quickly, and Brenda sat up straighter. "Justin?" She looked worried, as did Justin. The look on his face was telling of destruction to follow his heavy grief laced breaths. "What's going on?" Brenda voiced what Bill couldn't because any further bad news about Brooke would send him reeling.

"Dollar Bill, I hate to be the one to tell you..."

"What the hell did she do now?" Bill cut him off. "If Brooke thinks this annulment won't go through, she has another thing coming. I'll cut her off at the knees. I'll make sure she pays to her last breath."

"It's not Brooke, not directly," Justin shook his head. "Liam... he uh..."

Brenda sat her whiskey glass down roughly and gasped. "He married her." She half waited for her answer and asked again. "He did didn't he?! And no prenup! What an ass!"

Brenda was on her feet with her cell phone in hand within seconds. Bill looked at Justin and Justin confirmed everything Brenda said. Liam had indeed married Hope on a whelm. They'd taken that trip and stayed for two weeks and he would return married to the twit. She was now Mrs. Liam Spencer, a feat she had been trying to accomplish since the day he met her.

Bill had no use for Hope whatsoever. He would never accept her into his world. The one thing that nagged at him, besides the obvious, was the fact that he knew Brooke had knowledge of these plans. It had to be the reason for her smugness.

While Justin went over the details of his own pending single life, Bill contemplated what he would do to get Liam out of his latest mess. Bill had to admit, a part of him was glad Liam was moving on from Steffy, but he still worried. His son's life was at stake.

This whole thing was a mess of his own doing. Steffy's pain was all his. Liam's mistakes, he owned. With Brooke's constant interference in the tapestry of his world he had to admit where his fault began. He'd made the worst choices and now they were tumbling down until a voice spoke to him that made his head snap up.

"Bill, can we talk?"

The room stood still. Time stopped for him, and Bill just scrambled to his feet. Steffy. His Steffy.

He reached for her hand, and she hesitantly offered him a smile without returning his gesture. "Just a minute, please? I would have called, but I didn't think you would answer."

"I will always answer you."

She smiled at him and glanced around the room. Justin was on the couch, looking at a few documents, and Brenda was on the phone yapping to Carly or whoever, so they were isolated in their little bubble. She seemed so nervous, and that's when he figured it out.

"You know about Liam and Hope?"

"Liam and Hope?" Damn, she didn't know. "What are you talking about?"

Bill mentally berated himself for his error in judgement. Now it seemed as if he was doing this out of some deep seeded jealousy of his son. No matter how bad him and Steffy ended, Liam had still accomplished the feat of marrying her three times. That would always be a sore subject between them. Bill would always hold a certain level of resentment for that.

"It's not important," Bill tried to cover his blunder, but was met with questioning eyes. He wanted to forgo his explanation, but he knew it wasn't an option, when she pressed into him. "They got married last week. They will be home soon."

Steffy swallowed hard and seemed to be fighting back some sort of strong emotion. Bill couldn't tell if it was anger or pain but knew it was being suppressed. Maybe for his sake or maybe to mask the inevitability of the words she spoke a few weeks ago.

She had called this. She saw the writing on the wall and removed herself from the toxicity of another struggle for Liam's ever conflicted heart. While Bill was happy for the finality of their impossible situation, he couldn't help the remorse he felt for the now unmistakable pain in her eyes. She had loved Liam as much as any wife could, she'd almost had his child, and the disregard for the beautiful creature she was made him sick to his stomach. Bill had longed for even a fraction of what Steffy had given Liam.

"I'm sorry." He reached for her and she shook him away.

"I'm fine. I just needed to know if you could help me figure something out."

Bill was deflated. He'd hoped some of the icy layers around her had melted and that she'd finally let herself be his, but her walls were intact. "Anything," he coughed out.

"I just need to know if you can help with the security tapes of the night before the fitting. I know it all worked out, but I need to know who tried to sabotage us."

Bill nodded and stared at her, wishing she'd give him something more than the stoic look that replaced the earlier nervousness, followed by the glimmer of sadness. He would help her in any way she needed. "What can I do? Haven't you watched the footage?"

"I did, and there was a glitch. I'm told it could be fixed and maybe some of the footage recovered. I needed you to ask Liam, it's his area, but I can understand if that's not an option."

"I'll hire the best. Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you, Bill." She gave him a slight smile and turned to leave as he called out to her.

Against everything inside him that said not to go there, Bill reached for her, and he felt her skin tremble. "Steffy, I miss you."

With teary eyes, she faced him and slid a finger over a treacherous tear that escaped. "You shouldn't. Stop missing me. Maybe all this will hurt less."

She left him standing there. After a few moments and a slam of his door, he felt arms come around him, well as much as they could. Brenda was tiny.

"That's a tough one there. She hardly flinched when you told her about Liam, but tears appeared when you said you missed her. You've got this. She's yours. She just needs to face it head on. That's going to take some time. Luckily, you have me. Carly too."

An hour later, Bill was alone again. He'd stopped drinking and placed a few phone calls to get Steffy's requests handled. He was assured there would be answers soon, and that gave him comfort. At least then he would have more of a reason to talk to her. At this point, he would take whatever he could get. Steffy was worth the wait.


	13. Chapter 13

"So Douglas is doing this completely rebellious two-year-old thing where he hangs up on me every time I say, Grandpa Ridge. Thomas thinks it's hilarious and gets me to say it just to watch him snatch the phone away. I told your brother, get a new hobby or stop FaceTiming me," Taylor laughed. "It's ridiculous for him to enjoy me getting hung up on, right?"

"Yeah," Steffy glanced up from her desk and then went immediately back to her computer.

"I was thinking lunch at Giardino." Taylor paused for a second, and Steffy still didn't respond. "Maybe we can shave our heads and streak across the steam room," Taylor joked, and Steffy nodded.

"Yeah, mom, that sounds nice. Anything you want."

Taylor cleared her throat and grabbed Steffy's hand. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing," Steffy lied. "Work has me stressed. We're so close to the wedding, and it's getting as stressful as my own." Steffy laughed, nervously at the thought that crossed her mind. The last wedding with Liam was an Australian dream, but she could see another wedding in her head, one that had yet to happen. One she dared not speak of.

"Work, huh?" Taylor gave her hand a squeeze. "Are you sure nothing else has your attention? You just agreed to streak with your mother. Are you sure this Liam and Hope news doesn't have you a little out of sorts? You're allowed to feel something. I mean, he was your husband, and now he's married to—"

"I knew the minute she came back, Hope would be after Liam or him after her. It's what they've always done without regard to anyone else. I just decided to sit this round out. The years of us going back and forth are a thing of the past. I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Understandable. Although I felt as if he loved you, he just never seemed to be satisfied with what he had."

"It's not even that," Steffy looked Taylor in the eye. "It's me. I was never enough, and maybe that's not one-sided. Maybe he wasn't enough for me either."

Taylor's eyes bucked, and she sat up straighter. "Why do I feel as if you weren't thinking about Liam at all now?"

"Because I wasn't," Steffy voiced.

Her admission was on the tip of her tongue when the office door flew open. "How dare you?" Brooke looked as if she was ready for a fight, but what she miscalculated was the angry brunette waiting for her.

"You don't burst into my office like some rabid banshee," Steffy stood, crossing her arms. "If you would like to take a meeting with me, you know where my secretary is."

"Me make a meeting with you?" Brooke scoffed, and Steffy had to reach out and grip Taylor's hand. She was about to swing, Steffy saw it.

"Mom, let me handle this," Steffy prompted. Turning her attention to Brooke, the enraged look on her face only gave Steffy joy. "Now, as I said, if you want a meeting with me, make an appointment. Turn over your badge to the building and get out."

"I have been more important to this company than you ever will be," Brooke snarled. "You can't do this to me."

"I can, and I did," Steffy assured her. "You're fired, Brooke."

Looking at Brooke, Steffy saw a woman teetering on edge, and she craved the feeling of pushing her over. The need for vengeance she felt was coursing through her at a flow almost as steady as her blood. This had been a long time coming.

"If this is about Bill..."

"This isn't about just Bill. This is about you. This is about you destroying my grandmother and about the disrespect to my mother all these years. This is for all the men in my family you've pulled your hit and run act on, and now you've stooped to sabotage."

Brooke looked stunned to hear what Steffy had to say. "Sabotage?"

"I know it was you who tampered with Josslyn's dress. I have the footage." Steffy tapped her computer, and Brooke's eyes followed her finger's path. "I'd recognize those bleached blonde roots anywhere. You tried to ruin my father's work because you're jealous. He doesn't want you, and neither does Bill."

Steffy hadn't realized both women were staring at her as she spoke about Bill and kept going. "You left him to chase after my father and now that neither wants you you're just a miserable old bitch. You want everything and everyone centered around you. You won't get my dad, and you won't get Bill. He's no longer yours."

Brook looked surprised, and Steffy saw the wind leave her. "You think you're going to have him, don't you? You think this is finally your chance to have Bill. You couldn't take him from Katie, so you'll take him from me. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? Liam was a means to an end and a way to hurt me through Hope. You never wanted him, he was just a pawn. You couldn't stop me and your father, but you can sure get to Bill."

Taylor just looked at her blonde nemesis and the brunette she raised and waited for the inevitable revelation that was sure to come. Steffy was sure her mother was just waiting for the words to be spoken, and she didn't disappoint.

"I loved Liam, nothing with him was about you. It started off about your daughter, but we loved each other. I don't owe you anything, but I'll give you what you so richly deserve. I can get to Bill because we love each other. He's mine. Katie was sweet, she loved him, and he loved her at a time, but it was never going to work once he met me. We're in each other's veins, and as you know, he loves everything about me. He loves the way I support him, the way I understand and don't try to change him, and especially the way I give him every little piece of me. The whispers of my name in the dark while he's taking me there is something I bet haunts your dreams. You could never be what I am to him. Did he ever call you my name while you attempted to get him off?"

The graphic details Steffy wanted to give were abandoned in respect to her mother, but now the cat was out of the proverbial bag, and she didn't regret it. She felt good putting Brooke in her place about Bill. She had inadvertently admitted a few things to herself during all this. She was a hundred percent in love with Bill Spencer.

Brooke was standing in front of her sputtering when Steffy threw her hand up, stopping her in her tracks. Steffy picked her phone up and called for Charlie while Taylor looked on. Charlie was in her office within two minutes with more security behind him. Steffy waved her hand out, and Brooke was grabbed. She fought, she protested her position there, and Steffy laughed as she was escorted out.

Once all the madness with Brooke was done, Steffy turned to find Taylor's watchful eyes in her. "So, you and Bill?" She looked demonstrably unsurprised. "When did you become intimate with Bill Spencer, Steffy?"

Steffy took a deep breath as the adrenaline she had with Brooke dissipated. With her mother, she was the daughter who had just revealed parts of her private sex life and was a bit mortified. Bill was still married, and for parts of their affair, so was she.

"The first day we started working with Brenda and Carly," Steffy admitted with a shrug. "I was upset, and we were talking."

"And he what, played on the emotions you still felt for him? I know they never went away."

"No," Steffy let out an incredulous laugh. "He was a gentleman. He didn't touch me first, he even asked if I was sure. He was so gentle with me, and I assured him that I knew what we were doing."

"So you slept with him and then what? You haven't said a word until now. I assume that it isn't public knowledge. I haven't felt the earth shattering."

"We didn't sleep together, I can't even call it that now. We made love, and of course, I freaked out. I knew I didn't want Liam back, but I was afraid."

"And you think this is okay to get involved with him? He's your ex-husband's father and not to mention one of your father's biggest rivals. Are you sure this is wise?"

Steffy sighed and took a seat. "I wasn't sure anything was wise about us, but I have to be honest, me and Bill are doing this because it's why we want. He makes me feel like a real woman, and he doesn't want me to be anyone other than myself. We have fun," Steffy gushed. "We laugh so hard about absolutely nothing, and we enjoy each other. It's not about Brooke, Liam, or dad. It's about us. I don't care anymore. I just want to be happy."

"And Bill makes you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been," Steffy spoke with cognizance that had escaped her before today. She'd been fooling herself to think she could stay away. She'd cried herself to sleep most nights since leaving Bill. He was her safe place.

Steffy was nervous about what Taylor would say. She might have been ready to face her father's rage, finally, but her mother was a different subject. She respected and valued her mother's opinion. She was her beacon, her moral compass for important decisions.

"I only have one concern," Taylor cleared her throat. "You getting hurt is what I won't allow. You have been through so much that I just worry about you. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure I feel these things, and they haven't gone away for almost ten years. I locked it away, but now, I can't pretend anymore."

"Then be happy." Taylor smiled and touched her cheek. "I'll do what I can to soften the blow for your father, and if Brooke comes near you again, call me. I don't care where or when. Call me."

"I'm not worried about Brooke Logan," Steffy huffed.

"You shouldn't be, but this won't be the last you see of her."

"Let her do her worst, and I'll do mine," Steffy assured Taylor. Steffy looked at her phone as she exhaled, happy that her mother didn't react badly to her news, and realized she had no missed calls or texts. _Nothing from Bill._

Steffy stared at the phone a moment longer before Taylor's voice broke through her thoughts. "Just go. You don't have to be here today. I'm sure you have a lot to do elsewhere, or at least that's what everyone here will know."

"Mom..."

"I was young and in love once." She kissed Steffy's forehead and pushed her toward the door. "I have your back. I'll always have your back."

Steffy went to her car, hurriedly. She heard the flurry of requests thrown her way as she left and even saw her father and grandfather's confused looks as she walked past them. They called out to her, and she uttered an excuse for her exit.

Wrestling with whether she should call or just show up, Steffy pushed the cowardice inside her aside and called the office. Wyatt was there, he was taking Bill's calls. He told her Bill had been working from home the past few days. Steffy got the distinct impression Wyatt knew something, but he never came right out with it. He just told her she would be able to find Bill at the Stella Maris today. He'd planned to take the boat out in a few hours. If she hurried, she could catch him before those plans changed.

As Stefy pulled up to the docks, she felt her hands shake. She'd never been so nervous. Facing Bill was her moment of truth. It was the moment she would cross over from the girl her parents viewed her as into the woman he loved and would stand at his side. "Ugh," Steffy berated herself. "It's just a man. A man you've seen naked, multiple times. He's just a man."

"Just a man, huh? I thought people saw Bill Spencer as some kind of new aged god." Steffy turned around and was met with the most alluring blue eyes she had ever seen. She knew this woman or knew of her. Now she was wondering what the hell was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Steffy's tone was sharp, and she realized she sounded like the jealous lover she was. _Bill's lover._ That's was going to take some getting used to.

"That's so cute!" The woman spoke. "You don't think... me and Bill? Noooo. I have a husband. I love him, and he's the only man I'd ever... anyway. Bill did me a favor once, and I'm just repaying that. He loves you, Steffy. He loves you so much."

Steffy sighed, feeling the lump that formed in their throat disappear. Competing for Bill's affections was something she was already prepared to do, but she had another opponent in mind. _Brooke._ She was going to enjoy sucking the life out of her hopes of a reconciliation with Bill.

This woman before her was sort of a legend in the town of Salem. Samantha Gene Brady DiMera was a force. She was as beautiful as she was mysterious to Steffy. Her golden blonde hair shone in the sun, and her dazzling white smile sparkled. Her presence here meant Bill was up to no good. Surprisingly, Steffy didn't mind it. It meant Bill was willing to do whatever it took to win her back. Now, she was finally ready to be won.

While the beautiful woman vacated the docks, Steffy was left stunned. She had her back turned to the Stella Maris, watching the woman, she had come to know as Sami, get into her car. She sped off while Steffy was still watching and jumped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her. She was safe. She was home. He felt great.

"I've been waiting for you," Bill spoke into her hair.

"How did you know I would come?"

"I didn't, but I've been hoping. I told you I would wait as long as you needed. Now, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Steffy spun around in Bill's arms, and he pulled her closer.

"To take a ride with me?" He waved his hand toward the yacht.

Steffy chuckled and ran her hands over his shoulders, loving the feeling coursing through her. "Just one ride? I thought you could do better than that. As a matter of fact, I know you can," she whispered into his ear as she bit down on it. "Can you handle it?"

"How many times do I have to prove that I can handle everything about you?"

"I don't know." Steffy smiled and swore she saw the sun and moon in his eyes. "It could take all night."

"Then let's get started." Bill swung her into his arms, letting her legs wrap around him. They were out in the open where anyone could see, but Steffy didn't care. She was happy. She was with Bill and didn't care who knew it. Now, she just had one thing plaguing her.

"How do you know Sami? Why was she here?"

"I told you no one would ever hurt you. Someone did, and they're going to pay dearly. That's all you need to know for now."

"Is it going to ruin their lives?" Steffy knew he meant Brooke.

"Yes," Bill said and swallowed. Steffy knew he was waiting for her response.

"Good." She gripped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. "Make her regret ever infiltrating my family."

"I'll do you one better. Just wait and see."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bill, oh, Bill." Peeking her eyes open, for just a second, Steffy was greeted by the most wicked sight. Her legs, over his shoulders and the water surrounding them bathing their naked bodies. Bill had her in the middle of nowhere, driving her crazy. "Uuhh." She felt herself jerking because his tongue was devouring the sweetness between her legs.

"Bill, yes," she screamed when he bit down on her clit. She was dripping, and he was sipping on her like she was a chilled glass of wine. Gripping his back, she squeaked when his hands slid to her hips, holding her so hard she inhaled a sharp breath.

"What's wrong?" He kissed the side of her mouth as her eyes rolled backward.

"You're spoiling me." Gripping her hips tighter, he pulled her down and thrust so hard, she felt the water ripple around them. She was digging into him so deeply she felt his skin pulse under her nails. She saw him wince and tried to move her hands and he stopped her.

"The only place I want your hands is right here." Slapping her hands to his neck, his pushed so hard she felt the wind leave her body. It was painful, but it felt so damn good, she felt her insides jump. He always made her feel this way; like she was burning from the inside out. It was what she lived for.

"You dove in here, and I followed. You wrapped your legs around me." He kissed her as he laid her back against the side of his boat. "You grabbed my neck and let me slide your legs over my shoulders."

Digging her nails into his neck, she scratched him deeply, and he growled, kissing the side of her arm as he smacked her ass. "You're going to have me wearing turtlenecks at my meeting tomorrow," he sniggered.

"Tomorrow? Meeting tom—" She didn't get to finish before he had her back, pressed hard against the Stella Maris, joining them again in the most pleasurable way. With her legs spread over his shoulders, she couldn't make herself form a single question out loud. In her head, she was screaming for him to tell her what meeting was so important that he was skipping out on spending a day lost inside her, but nothing came out.

"Don't worry about tomorrow; just worry about right now and how you feel watching me slide in and out of you." Slipping her hand down to grip his hip, she felt his muscles clench with each forceful stroke. He had her toes curling, and when his hands found her breasts, she squealed, and he laughed. "Are you nervous?"

While she tried to move as his thrusts intensified, she bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood. Sucking her lip, she wished she could find the strength to force her legs down. While she was contemplating it, he called her name and made her eyes focus in on him.

"Are you nervous, my Beautiful Steffy?"

"No," she stuttered. "I made you come out here. I'm helping you break out of your shell." She rolled her hips toward him, and his eyes rolled backward. "She didn't know what to do for you did she? Your _wife_. She never made you feel this good, did she?"

Running his tongue down her neck, she felt his virile heat stretching her to the point to where she thought I might break. Sucking on her neck as each delicious thrust left her speechless, he fused them closer together, and she felt the thumping of his heart against her chest. This was a moment, she would never forget. The feelings would always be with her.

"So I'm right?" Steffy teased. "Show me, Bill."

Moving her hips again, he held her still, granting her wish. Feeling him twitching inside her, she knew he was getting close. Arching her back, she moved with him, making his breath catch. Digging her nails into his chest, she clenched her muscles as he slammed back into her and got her juices flowing even further. As he slid his hands down to palm her ass, she rolled forward.

"Be with me, Steffy."

Feeling his erection growing harder, she smiled, loving the spellbinding intoxication they seemed to be trapped in. Reaching down, she slapped him, his closed eyes rattled open, and his hands moved from gripping her firm ass to her breasts that were bouncing up and down with each thrust of his hips. While he flicked his hands over her hardened nipples, she loved when her name started to roll off his tongue.

"Bill," she hissed, swaying her hips, letting her wetness drip between them and the water. She knew it had to be feeling good to him because instead of his usual take-charge style, he snatched her legs up around his waist, letting her do her thing. Running his hands up her arms, he interlaced their fingers, twisting their wrists to the side. She felt her wet core squirting against his hard shaft, making the most glorious noise and exhaled into the air.

"Uuhh." She moaned when he bit down on her neck. "Oh, shit, Bill." Taking her legs back into his arms, he hoisted them over his shoulders and was in it so deep, she felt him in her stomach. Running her hands down his chest, her nails left a trail to his chiseled stomach, and he let out a loud noise.

"Steffy," he hissed, pulling her closer. He ran his hands down her neck and lifted her from the boat, and held her in the air, watching himself slide in and out of her. She threw her head back, and her wet hair smacked her back. As if they were flying, she spread her arms out and closed her eyes. This was the hardest orgasm she had ever experienced.

As the waves of the water and all their gestures ebbed against her skin, Steffy felt her body being catapulted out of the water. She was lifted over Bill's shoulder, her ass smacked along the way, and slid to the top deck of the Stella Maris. He had a blanket spread out, it was where they started their tryst, and now Steffy wanted to bask in the sun beaming down on their naked bodies.

"So do you want to talk now or are we going to get another bright idea about how fun jumping into the water will be?" Bill pushed the hair from her face.

"Oh, stop. You loved my idea of jumping into the water. You more than loved it, you took advantage." Steffy pulled him between her legs and ran her hands down his face. "Now, what are you doing here? The truth this time, Bill."

He sat up and rolled her up in the blanket with him, pulling her into a sitting position with him behind her. "Brooke, although she has nothing on you, is a smart person. She knows that the way to get to me is through the things I love. She would never try me professionally, so she went after things she thought she could take from me. Wyatt is untouchable to her with Ivy watching his back, so that leaves you and Liam."

Hearing her and Liam lumped into a category together was a little weird for Steffy, but she was working on it. She knew things were about to get crazy as soon as they touched land again. She had made the decision to tell everyone from her father to Liam about her and Bill.

"How can she really get to me?" Steffy sat up. "I mean, she tried to sabotage Josslyn's dress, but my dad caught that and fixed it. I fired her today, right after I told her to stay the hell away from you."

Bill looked impressed and tilted her head to the side. "Not signing the annulment papers for one. Getting to you is a little more than just business. For her, it is always going to be personal. The history of your two families, no matter how many of your family members she screws, is always going to be bad."

"I don't get how she thinks we owe her anything," Steffy sighed. "She ruined my parent's marriage as well as my grandparents. I can't blame just her, my father and grandfather should have known better, but she is a catalyst. You know I grew up feeling less important than her kids in my father's eyes."

"I know you did, and that was his mistake. I made the mistake of putting her over Katie, but never you. She could never be more important than you."

"Bill, you're stalling. Sami?"

"Sami has lived all over Europe the past few years and has met a lot of interesting people. She was looking for her husband, heartbreaking story, but let's just say Spencer Publications and our many resources were able to reunite her family. That made her a friend, and it's always great to have friends everywhere."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm taking care of you. Any way I have to, I'm taking care of you."

Steffy had heard these words before, but they didn't ring true until they came from Bill. His arms always felt so safe. Even when she was with Liam, Bill was the person she confided in and shared her truest self. She had hidden so much to be with Liam. He had been her focus for the better part of six years. She had lost so many layers of herself in that relationship, layers that were now coming back.

"I love it that you want to take care of me, and I'm going to let this little plan of yours play out because I absolutely want to see what you've cooked up with Sami, but I have it from there. You don't have to protect me, I'll protect myself, and I'm going to give them hell."

"I have no doubt you will," Bill turned her around and lifted her into his lap. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever seen. More than capable of handling yourself, but this is personal for me."

"And you're the only man who has ever seen me for all that I am. I never wanted to be bad," she laughed. "Just the right amount of good that didn't mind doing what I had to do. I'd do anything for my family, you know that." She sent him a devious smirk.

"I do know that, you got one over on me. No one ever does that."

"And now," she tilted his head back and ran her tongue over his lips, "I'd do anything for you."

Bill beamed and pulled her head back. "What changed? You were ignoring me. You walked out on me."

"I was trying to do what seemed right. I had made mistakes with you the first time. We hurt people, and I didn't want to do what had been done to me. In a way, I felt as if deserved what Sally did to me because of what I had done. I couldn't face you or even myself until I believed that I wasn't as bad as her."

"Brooke and I were over. She left long before we slept together, and she doesn't mean what you do to me. It was never the same. I am still legally married, but she moved out, and I have moved on. It is not the same. You and Liam were together, you were trying to start a family." Steffy could see how hard it was for him to admit that and the fact that he did it to make her feel better meant the world to her.

"I know that now, but at the time, I was just seeing the same situation happening again and quite possibly looking for a reason to hide from what we were. You were saying all these things, and they were real, but they freaked me out."

"I can see that. So why now?"

"I've had time to think about it. My mother understands, and as you know, Brenda has been in my ear. She is very persistent; she apparently thinks you're a hell of a guy. With all that, how could a girl not see what is in front of her? I don't want to be like my father and grandfather, walking out on what is in front of me. I don't want to miss out on my happy ending."

"I'm going to be that for you. I'll be anything you need."

"Can you be a chef right now?" Steffy snickered. "Now, I'm hungry."

"No." Bill grabbed her and moved her aside as he reached for his phone. "I can be the one to tell you I made a reservation. We're going to be in Santa Monica soon."

"Steak and seafood?" Steffy called out, and Bill nodded and pulled out his cell for a quick call. While Steffy went to the lower deck to prepare herself for their meal, Bill concluded his call. A quick shower was taken, that Bill slipped into, and over half an hour later, they docked and were ready to go.

While Steffy was ready to leave the yacht and head to the docks, Bill stopped her, holding her in place. "Not that I'm hiding you, I want to tell the world, but Just give me until the wedding before we go full-fledged. I have something going on, and I would like to make this wedding as special as we can for those two kids. I don't want it to be tense with all of us there. Let's keep a low profile until it's all done."

"So you're telling me to behave myself at this restaurant and not act like I'm with my guy? I should treat you like my ex-husband's father?"

"Don't say that." Bill pulled her closer. "Don't ever say that. I had you before he was even a thought for either of us."

"I'm joking." Steffy ran her hands through his hair and ran her lips over his. "I agree that we shouldn't make their wedding about us, but if you think I'm not getting—"

"You're definitely getting that."

Cradled in his arms, Steffy let out her purest laugh, and he swung her around the top deck. They were oblivious to the feet approaching them and only gave notice when a throat was cleared.

"Dad, Steffy," Wyatt cleared his throat once more. "We're ready for dinner." He was clutching Ivy's hand, and while she looked stunned, Wyatt was the picture of calm. She thought he sounded funny on the phone earlier. Now how was this keeping a low profile? _Only Bill Spencer._


	15. Chapter 15

"You're not touching your food, Steffy." She had her head down, and Bill ran his hand over her thigh and got her attention. He could feel her shiver under his palm and stroked his thumb over her kneecap. She didn't look up, and he goaded her eyes to his by clearing his throat. "What's wrong?"

Steffy looked mortified, and Wyatt kept averting his eyes, and Ivy kept quietly sipping from her wine glass. Maybe he should have warned her that he filled Wyatt in on their romance days ago. He was now sure that it was a miscalculation.

"I'm not very hungry," she lied. He knew it was a lie, she had admitted as much on the boat, and now she was staring at her steak as if it had legs.

Pulling her to the side, Bill excused them from the table and ran his hand down her face. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking we're sitting across from my cousin and her boyfriend that used to be my husband while we pretend like we didn't just have sex on your boat."

"Technically, the sex was in the water. We haven't broken the boat in yet."

"Bill, it doesn't matter where." Steffy sighed. "It's the point that they know I'm sleeping with you and we haven't told the people who needed to know first. It's going to be a mess. It's uncomfortable, Bill. I wish you had told me they were coming here. I could have told you to stop them. I'm not comfortable."

Bill looked into her eyes and tried to find a way to describe the circumstances of why he told Wyatt without sending her running. The truth was Wyatt had found him with her engagement ring and jumped to the absolute wrong conclusion. He'd assumed the ring was to make up with Brooke and that had to be corrected before it got back to the wrong people.

"I'm sorry." Bill decided falling on his sword was better than risking ruining the building passion between them. She'd admitted she wanted to be his, but that was a far cry from wanting to be his wife so soon.

Steffy gazed at him and smiled after a while. Bill exhaled, looking into her dazzling blue eyes. "You're so confusing, Dollar Bill Spencer. You make this big deal about me behaving, and then you go blabbing to your son."

"Are you okay?"

"It's not ideal, but I wanted to be the one to break it to Liam before anyone else could. I feel as if I owe him that."

Bill touched her cheek and knew he was about to regret the words that fell from his lips. "No, you don't. I owe him, but you owe him nothing. You are allowed to move on, and he blew it. He's married to Hope, and you're with me. I never wanted to hurt my son, but he didn't deserve you."

"And you do?" She corked her eyebrow.

"I'm going to show you all the reasons why that question should never be asked again." Bill gripped her hand. "Let's get through this dinner and then let's just go. Me and you on the boat until we absolutely have to come back."

"What about your meeting?"

"Not important." Bill shrugged wishing that was fully true. The meeting could mean the demise of Brooke's hold on him, but he could also trust Justin to see things through. That was the call he made in the boat before docking. Steffy showing up had been a welcomed surprise, but he didn't want to derail their future.

"What are we going to do for days?"

"Anything you want. Do you have any clue how in love I am with you?"

"I think I know," Steffy agreed, running her hands up the side of his face. The slightest of touches sent him reeling. They were in a restaurant with eyes possibly on them, but she seemed to not mind the way he was staring at her. She didn't care because she was staring at him the same way. "I am in love with you too."

Bill snatched her around a corner and slid his tongue over her lips before inhaling all of her free air. Steffy's legs wrapped around his waist, and he fought the urge to do more than kiss her. She was this intoxicating temptation that blew his mind. She slid her hands under his shirt and dug her nails into his back. It stung, and he could feel his pulse racing. They had to stop, there was no way he wouldn't spread her thighs and take her down right there if they didn't.

"I'm going to make you scream my name tonight," Bill assured her as he lowered her legs.

"You promise?"

"I swear it."

With a brush of her hand through her hair, she pulled back and made her way to the table. Bill looked at her as she took her seat and started laughing at whatever Ivy and Wyatt were talking about. It was as if a switch had been flipped and now she was a completely different person. She was sipping from her tea glass as he stared at her. She was so alluring.

Bill just watched her for a moment longer and was ready to head back as well, but a call stopped him. Raising the phone to his ear, he sighed, hearing the voice on the other end.

"Dressmaker, what do you want?"

Bill was annoyed, undeniably. Ridge was probably one of his least favorite people, and he knew a call from him only meant unnecessary drama. He was trying to hold it together because of Steffy, but heard what was spoken and blew up.

"I want you at Forrester now! How dare you touch my daughter?"

Bill ended the call and looked ahead to the table, watching Steffy smile as she spoke. Ridge would have to wait.

* * *

"You didn't eat much." Steffy slid into Bill's lap. They'd left the restaurant over an hour ago and got back on the Stella Maris. Now they were just sailing. He had promised her days alone. "What's going on with you?" She was smiling at him, running her fingers through his hair and leaned in to bite down on his ear.

"There was nothing good on the plate. I had an appetite for something else." Steffy's eyes twinkled, and her hands caressed his bare chest. "I'm still hungry."

They were on the floor, against the wall when Bill lifted her body. Her legs dangled over his shoulders as he slid her panties down with his teeth. He held her back in his hands and flicked his tongue out to taste her.

Steffy trembled, and Bill turned his head to the side. The tip of his tongue darted out and tickled her nether lips as her nails dug into his scalp. Her legs crossed around his neck as she moved her body against his lips. She was wet, dripping down the front of his face and chest, and all Bill could see was the blind need to provoke more. She was riding his face with her delicious offering and gasped as he spread her legs further.

Steffy swung her head in the air, moving her hips to the beat of his tongue's sweet attack and let her nails scrape his neck. "Bill, I love it."

He was breathless, devouring her like the addicted nymphomaniac he was becoming. He'd found his fountain of youth. She'd turned him on in ways no one else ever had.

"Steffy, I need you. Do you need me?"

"Yes, Bill." She had her eyes closed as she answered him, breathlessly. "Yes, I need it."

"Not this," he clarified. "Do you need me?"

He bit down on her clit and felt her jerk. "Yes! God, yes!"

"Move in. Live with me."

"Bill, I—" He bit down again and ran his tongue over her folds to soothe the sting. That action brought forward what seemed like never ending gushes from her body. She was a slippery dream. "Bill... yes."

He wasn't sure what the Yes was for, she'd screamed yes for the better part of his exploration of her body. He'd promised her that. He was about to pose the question again when he got his answer.

"I'll move in after we tell them."

"Now." He lowered her body and slid between her legs. "You will move in when we get home. I don't want to spend another night without you."

In one stride, his pants were down, and he was buried between her thighs. "Don't—" She protested, and he hit a spot inside her that made her inhibitions fly out the window. "Yes! Okay, okay. Just don't stop."

He lifted himself from her and stood up on his knees, their bodies still joined as his seductive gaze traveled up and down her body. Bill took her thin shirt in his hand and ripped it apart and knocked the clip of her bra apart. He bent down to kiss her, letting his hands roam from her shoulders down to her hips, covering her breasts along their way. He then cupped her hips in his hands, raising her bottom half off the floor as her legs wrapped around his waist.

His body arching into a thrilling rhythm, Bill kissed her, his tongue tasting the sounds torn from her throat. Steffy clung to him, unable to even say his name. Her shoulders and head flung back against the floor as her lower body arched to meet Bill's. He loved this feeling of complete and utter ecstasy. Bill's hands were gripping her waist, keeping her lower half from falling against the floor, while his mouth was clamped to her breast.

"Steffy..." Bill moaned. He was filling her completely, driving himself slowly back out, and then thrusting into her again. As if fueled by Ridge's words, he ran his hands over every inch of her. She was his. Ridge would learn soon enough. How did he even find out about them?

"More, Bill, please." Her body bowed rigidly upward, her knees and legs tightening around his hips. As the shudders rocked through her, she gripped his ass, obviously unwilling to let him leave her one more time. His mouth moved to her other breast as he plunged deep and then began thrusting far inside her.

"Oh God, Bill!" Steffy screamed as a climax rocked through her. She collapsed, and Bill kissed her mouth again, finding his own fulfillment with a muffled exclamation against her swollen lips as her heated flesh convulsed around him. He collapsed against her, loving the feeling of being inside her and gripped her hips between his, sweaty, shaky palms.

A wicked smile crossed his lips, and he snatched her from the floor. A part of him up until now had wondered why through all the things they had done she hadn't restricted him. She hadn't so much as reached for a condom, and he wasn't sure what her birth control status was. Then in a moment of clarity, the realization hit him. They had talked about this before.

"You should have told me before now."

"Told you what?" Steffy pushed the hair from her face and rolled over, running her fingertips over his chest.

"That you wanted me to give you a baby."

"What? No, I didn't plan—"

She looked panicked, and he calmed her with a smile. "Don't worry. I love it. There is one thing I've wanted since I laid eyes on you, and this is it. I wanted a family with you. I'm going to give you everything. I'll give you anything you want if you just ask for it."

"Bill... I—"

"Not now. First, I need to know that you're okay with us and everything us being together will mean to our families. We can't turn back after the wedding, possibly sooner."

"Sooner?" She looked confused.

"Your father called. He knows you're with me. He knows we made love."

Steffy's face drained of color, and her mouth gaped open for a few seconds. Bill was nervous about what she might say. "I'll talk to him. He doesn't need to call you with threats as I'm sure he already has. He hates you, that's not a secret, but, he's going to have to get used to this. You're not going anywhere."

She hugged him, and he felt her heated skin pulse against his. She talked a good game, but he could feel the tension in her body. Facing Ridge would be hard for her, but Bill would kill him if he got out of line or disrespected their relationship. The one thing he hoped was that Ridge at least had enough love for his daughter to leave Liam out of this. Telling Liam needed to be Bill's task. Again, he'd end Ridge for breaking the news to him prematurely.


	16. Chapter 16

"Steffy, can I talk to you?"

Steffy dropped the files she was holding and looked toward the door. She'd expected Ivy sooner. She had been back home for a couple of days. Although Bill had laid the gauntlet down, she was still living at her place.

They'd struck a compromise that he'd accepted. She spent the first night home with him and persuaded him that living together wasn't a good idea until they were in the clear. She also stressed that she wasn't going to live with a married man. He said that would end soon. Actually, he promised.

"Sure," Steffy agreed. "Close the door."

Ivy took a seat, and Steffy exhaled. She was actually expecting her father first. She hadn't spoken to him since taking those days away to evaluate her relationship with Bill. She was in it more than ever now, if that was at all possible.

Ivy shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. "I just want you to know I'm not judging anything. I totally get the whole you and Bill thing, and besides, you two are so much more matched than you and Liam. It makes so much sense now."

"What does?" Steffy sat up.

"How easily you let Liam go. You didn't fight although he kept insisting that it was you he loved. Then with him running off with Hope, you didn't even bat an eyelash. You're letting her work here, and I know you hate her."

"I don't hate Hope," Steffy clarified. "She's married to Liam, I respect that, and I've moved on. I saw this coming. I made a different decision for myself."

"It's a good thing you did." Ivy stood and exhaled. "And don't worry, I won't breathe a word to anyone about you two."

Steffy appreciated her gesture, but something about what she said plagued her. "I appreciate your silence, but what did you mean by it being a good thing?"

"Liam and Hope aren't the match made in heaven they thought. He didn't come home a couple of nights. She's been crying in the design studio this morning. Seems like he just can't get it together. You were right."

Steffy nodded as Ivy left her office. Strangely, she didn't feel the justification she should with Hope's anguish being revealed to her. She felt sorry for the girl. That was short lived when her door opened again. With the most contagious laughter bubbling into the room, Brenda popped in and took a seat.

"Oh my god, can you just imagine how crazy this weekend is going to be?" People are pouring in already, and they're driving me crazy!"

Steffy had met a few of those people, namely the guy who would walk down the aisle with her, Carly's son Michael. He was a very nice guy. He had a daughter with his wife, Mya. Carly made the joke that if he wasn't married and Steffy wasn't in love with Bill they would be perfect for one another.

"Well, I'm here if you need me. I can help with some of the stress."

"You've done enough." Brenda grabbed her hand. "I didn't even come here to talk about that. I came to see how your days with Bill went. Did you guys talk things out?" Brenda was as giddy about them as Steffy was. It was crazy how this woman she had only known for a short period of time was one of her biggest cheerleaders and now a great friend.

"We talked, and we're in a good place."

"So why are you here? Good places usually entail good positions," Brenda chuckled. "Unless you've already worn my poor friend out."

Steffy blushed, thinking of the many times she had allowed herself to enjoy Bill during their days together. She'd pushed the world out of her mind and focused on them. She was glad she had. The messages from her father were less than pleasant when she finally turned her phone back on. Surprisingly, he hadn't come to her when she got back. Maybe her mother had talked him off the ledge like she said she would.

"I didn't wear him out, he's at the office. He needed to handle some things, and I needed to show my face here. People who don't know could get suspicious."

Brenda scoffed and crossed her arms. "At this point, the only one who doesn't know is amazingly dim Liam and the Pollyanna princess. They're two of the most clueless people I've ever met, and I know all of the bimbos Sonny used to bed."

Steffy had been aching to ask about that. She was glad Brenda brought it up. "How did that make you feel? I mean you weren't together, really when Sonny was with all those other women, but how are you okay with raising the daughter he had while married to you?"

"I love that little girl, and she's innocent in everything that was going on with us. I left Sonny, and we both thought it was over. It was a mistake, but we found our way back. Letting something go and hoping it returns stronger than ever was always one of me and Sonny's problems. We didn't know when to let go."

"And are you glad you did?"

"That time, yes. I did what I needed to do for my son, and we wouldn't have Avery if I didn't. Things worked out as they should for us. Wait, what is this all about? You're not regretting letting go of Liam, are you? I know about the problems with Miss Priss." _Did everyone know but her?_

"Yeah, she's been moping around here. You know she has no friends in this building since you fired that slut of a mother. Why did you do that, anyway? About Bill?" Steffy hadn't told Brenda about Brooke being the one to mess with Josslyn's dress. She knew that would be like sending an execution squad after her and would possibly push Brooke into spilling every tawdry detail about her and Bill.

"She just isn't good for business and hasn't contributed anything in years," Steffy lied, and Brenda crossed her arms, eyeing her. "And yes, I don't want her around my father or Bill. He comes here a lot, and it's just awkward."

"I would have tossed her and her daughter on her ass." Brenda shrugged. "But that's just me. I won't surround myself with any woman Sonny slept with without clawing her eyes out."

"Carly," Steffy cleared her throat.

"She doesn't count. Besides, they both know what a mistake that was. They got two beautiful children out of the deal, but the rest was a toxic mess."

"Like me and Liam."

"Exactly like you and Liam." Brenda clapped her hands together. "So anyway, Jason said you had a talk a few days ago. He said I should ask you about it. Any clue what he means?"

Steffy's mouth went dry. She hadn't planned on telling anyone about the chat they had. It was unexpected, and he turned out to be a good listener. He told her what she needed to hear and somewhat pushed her in the right direction.

* * *

 _"Steffy?" She could hear Jason's voice calling out to her, but her worship of the porcelain god wouldn't allow the slightest hint of acknowledgment. She was too busy parting with the day's breakfast._

 _"Steffy, your aunt said you ran in here a while ago, and she's worried. She knocked, and when you didn't answer, I kicked the door down. I hope that's okay." He was so sweet, so concerned and not at all the stone cold killer she once thought. He had this gentle way about him that she assumed most didn't get to see. She had seen it with Brenda, his daughter, and especially his wife. He had also let his mask slip with her several times._

 _"I'm coming around the corner," he called out. I hope you're okay." Jason walked toward her and sighed upon seeing her hugging the toilet for dear life. "Okay, this I can deal with."_

 _A part of Steffy wanted to burst out in laughter because of what he thought he'd find. He and Sonny were too trained on death and thought every non response meant the worst._

 _"No, I'm not dead," Steffy finally felt as if the contents of her stomach were gone. "Just a little pregnant." She admitted it so freely. With him, the admissions flowed like a river. She felt powerless to keep secrets around this man._

 _"A little pregnant?" Jason snickered. "I think it's either you are or you aren't, and you seem to be in the are category." He picked her up, sliding his hands under her legs. "I'm going to tell them I found you passed out and then I'm going to take you home. Anyone going to object to that?"_

 _"No," Steffy shook her head with a slight grin. "You really do specialize in problem solving, huh?"_

 _"I've been around a lot of problems," he admitted. "I've never known a baby as a problem." He said the last part quietly, and Steffy was again amazed by him._

 _"Why are you here? Did something happen?" Steffy changed the subject._

 _"Carly and Brenda wanted me to stop by and see how things were here. They were worried about that Brooke character starting problems with you."_

 _"I'm a big girl, I can handle the Logans. Besides, it's not like you're going to kill her." Jason didn't say a word to her comment, he just passed Pam and assure her things were fine and delivered the crafted story before taking her to his car. "Right, Jason?"_

 _"My orders are to kill on sight. Just haven't seen her." He shrugged._

 _"Jason, no—" Steffy was ready to do what she never thought possible, sing Brooke's praises to save her life when Jason cracked a smile._

 _"They don't want her dead, maimed yes, but still breathing."_

 _Steffy felt relief wash over her as she settled into Jason's passenger seat. He drove the way to her apartment in silence until she started talking. "He doesn't know. The father, I mean. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was pregnant once back when Liam and I were married, and I lost my baby. Ever since then, I have been praying for a miracle, and here it is, but I'm not even speaking to the father. He still married."_

 _Jason didn't respond for a little while, and Steffy thought it was a possibility he didn't want to have this discussion. "He didn't know, right? He thought it was over and he was divorced, didn't he?"_

 _"Yes. I mean, I think so."_

 _"The man lies for a living, he's a liar, but I don't think he lies to you. We all keep things from people we love to protect them, but I don't think this is one of those things for him. He was shocked, I'm sure."_

 _"But we've been here before, and he chose the wife."_

 _"A different wife," Jason pointed out, "And this was before his sons and the possibility of losing everything for you. He could end up with no one but you, and he seems fine with that, so it's different. You don't risk everything for something that means nothing. I realized that a long time ago."_

 _Steffy sat back on the seat and breathed out her real fear. "What if I lose this one? What if I get excited about this baby and it dies like my sweet Aspen."_

 _"I've lost one before, and it's scary, but you can't think that way. You have friends, namely my wife and Brenda, and from what I can see, your family is here. They might not like the man you choose, but they're going to have to learn to be okay with your choices. Stay off of motorcycles and away from that woman and I'm sure you will be fine."_

 _Jason pulled into her parking lot and stopped the car before coming to her side to claim her. He took her upstairs and got her settled before making sure she had everything she needed._

 _"If you need anything, call us. I uh… I'll give you my number in case you don't want to tell the girls yet. I know how they can get. It will be full-fledged mayhem."_

 _He left after that, and a few hours later a delivery boy arrived with a bag of soup. The note said from Sonny. It was delicious and obviously homemade. And they said he didn't have a sweet spot for anyone._

* * *

Brenda smiled incredulously at her revelation and grabbed her hand. "I knew it."

"What?" Steffy huffed.

"Your moods were like mine when I was pregnant. You're high and then extremely low, and the way you went radio silent on Bill was how I wished I could do the world, but I was on the road during my pregnancy with Alec."

"You sent Jason because you knew I'd tell him."

"People can't lie to Jason." She bounced her shoulders. "It's like a superpower he has. He can make anyone tell the truth. So how did Bill react? Is he ecstatic?"

"He doesn't know, and Brenda, I want to wait until after the wedding. I know Bill, and he will say to hell with everything and tell everyone as soon as he hears. I don't want to take what should be the most important day for the kids and make it about us."

"We had to force this wedding. They wanted to elope with just a few of us there, and Josslyn was going to wear some off the rack knockoff. Carly, of course, hit the roof," Brenda chortled. "She already had a guest list longer than the Declaration of Independence. Me and Jason talked the kids into a wedding with half the guests Carly wanted away from Port Charles and got them to agree. So, I think they'd be okay with a little excitement."

"There would be nothing exciting about this," Steffy assured her. "Trust me there."

"You have to stop this pessimistic attitude. What's life without fireworks?" Brenda stood. "Okay, off your ass, let's go."

"And we're going where?" Steffy stood as well.

"We're taking you to lunch. Carly is waiting at the restaurant."

Steffy grabbed her bag and followed Brenda through the door. Steffy decided they'd take two cars, that way she could come back and get work done, and Brenda agreed. They kept the conversation light, and Steffy texted Ivy as she got into her car. She was thankful to her cousin for all she had done. She wanted to invite her to lunch.

The ladies were settled into a comfortable groove and had been for a little over thirty minutes when Steffy received what she perceived as a panicked response from Ivy. She thought maybe her messages had been delayed, and it was confirmed when Ivy came rushing into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Steffy. I'm really sorry."

"What's going on?" Steffy stood to greet her. Ivy offered a hug and swallowed Steffy in her embrace. "What is it?"

"Hope grabbed my phone when the text came in. She swore it was by mistake, but I know she's lying. She knows about you and Bill. She saw your text."

Steffy shook her head and sat back down. Now, this was getting out of hand. "Then let her know. Might as well tell her I'm pregnant too," Steffy announced. "Drinks, ladies? They're on me. Someone will have to chug mine of course."

Carly threw her hand up as Ivy took a seat. Once the waiter approached she put in her request. "Just bring a whole bottle. I see the need to have a lot of drinks arising." Carly's comment was ominous, and Steffy was a little confused until her eyes followed the path Carly was staring at. Now it all made sense.

"Dad," Steffy spoke.

"Steffy." Ridge took a seat, moving Ivy to the side. "How could you fall for Bill Spencer's lies? How could you let him do this to you?"

"More wine, please," Carly called out. "Actually, liquor. Hard liquor is what I want. Whatever you can get your hands on fast."


	17. Chapter 17

"So you've finally come to your senses, huh?" Broke spoke into the room as Bill handed her a glass of champagne. He'd called her over under the pretense of having good news to share. In reality, he had come up with what he knew was a sure-fire plan to get rid of her.

"To us." Bill raised his glass. "To the miserable months we were married and the destruction we caused to achieve absolutely nothing."

Brooke lowered her glass and sat it on the desk in front of her. "I'll leave if you want. I'll even give you the divorce you asked for, but don't think it won't come at a price. It will cost you your precious Steffy. She will be ruined, and you will never have her if Ridge has any say about it."

"Ridge is aware of my love for Steffy as is Taylor. She's an adult, and they can't stop her from being with me. She will never deny me again. Besides, divorces are messy. An annulment will be much better for us."

Brooke looked as if she had been hit in the gut. "So let's add it up, you've been fired, embarrassed, your daughter staged a coup by marrying Liam, but I hear he isn't sleeping at home most nights. Sounds like those threats you uttered were baseless. You have no power."

"I have the power to contest the _divorce_ as long as I want. I could take you for everything."

"You could do that," Bill nodded, "it could possibly go in your favor if I hadn't done my due diligence."

Bill tossed a folder at her, and she grabbed it, flipping through the pages. "You've heard of Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan, right? Well, that dress you tried to ruin was for their kid's wedding. And Alec Barrett, the groom of that wedding happens to be an international media mogul as is his mother, and she just loves the camera. There is no telling what could come flying out of her mouth accompanied by a few tears. She would assassinate you publicly, and those two guys would make you disappear if it were to get out about your little tampering."

"You wouldn't," Brooke seethed.

"You really doubt what I'd do to get what I want? You know me better than that."

"And what you want is Steffy? At what cost, Bill? What will your obsession with her cost you?"

"Not as much as standing in the way could cost you. Tell me, Brooke, how did walking out work for you? You left me because I didn't cower to your dream of the perfect marriage and now you're left chasing Ridge while he chases Taylor. Seems like you got the short end of the stick."

"I didn't leave you for Ridge," Brooke clarified. "I left because of what you had done. You could have killed Liam and Sally, not to mention the fire, Bill. You were completely unchecked, and you wouldn't listen to anything anyone said. Your own son—"

"My own son betrayed me," Bill interrupted her. "I admit I went after Sally, and not all of it was right, but what about what you two did? You walked out because you couldn't stomp your little feet and make me fall at them. Liam turned on not only me but his wife. He carried on with that girl for months all the while disrespecting the woman he married."

"And now you're doing what? You're mending Steffy's broken heart and risking the relationship with your sons in the process?"

"Wyatt is fine. He actually saw this," Bill pulled out the ring box and opened it for Brooke to see. "He knows I'm not messing around and that the only way I'd risk losing either of my boys would be for a damn good reason. Steffy is the only reason that would matter. As for Liam, he will be upset, I expect it, but as your daughter is now realizing, he is never satisfied. Steffy is the only woman who understands what loving me truly means, and I'm the only one who will treat her like the world revolves around her. Mine does, always has. No matter what she was doing or who I was with, she was my constant. Before Liam or Wyatt existed to me, there was her."

"So our marriage was what to you?"

"A learning experience. Sometimes you have to make all the wrong choices before you get one right. This is right. Sign the papers."

Bill pushed the papers her way, and with a little hesitation, Brooke signed and slid them back. "I hope you get everything you deserve."

"And I'll see to it that you do as well," Bill grabbed the papers and inspected them for the proper signatures. He had signed before he presented them to her, and with a scribble of her name, all was right again in the world.

Bill quick called Allison in to grab the papers and get them to Justin and continued to sip from his glass.

"Once again, to us."

Brooke downed the glass he gave her and walked out of his office without speaking another word. He knew he had hurt her with his disregard for their so-called love story, but everything he said was the truth. He hadn't realized it until he took Steffy to bed, but he now knew where his heart belonged.

* * *

"So Brooke just left. Is it done?" Wyatt was on edge.

"It's done," Bill advised. "She signed, but that's not all of what I have planned. She thinks I'm stupid, she thinks she can pull one over on me, but I'm much smarter than Brooke Logan. She's going to regret the day she ever lied to Bill Spencer."

"Dad," Wyatt breathed out nervously. "This sounds like it's about more than your annulment. It sounds like more than about you and Steffy. What is it? What did she do?"

"I love you, son. Never question my love for my boys. There has never been a time when I set out to hurt you purposely, and I'll always look out for all of you."

"Dad, I know. You're probably the most ruthless person I've ever met, but I know it's not to hurt me, Liam, or Will. Where is this coming from?"

"Your brother has to know about me and Steffy. He has to know after this weekend because I'm going to ask her. I think we waited long enough. We waited longer than most people to be together, and I just don't want to keep waiting."

"You really love her, don't you? You've loved her all these years?"

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was killing me to see her with other men. Between the two of you, I was able to grin and bear it, but it made me grow a little darker each day. I pushed the feelings away because it was easier than admitting that I messed up. I had thrown my chance away, but now I have it again. I won't give it away, not even for your brother."

"He's married to Hope now, he can't stop Steffy from finding happiness when he's doing his own thing."

Bill switched drinks with that sentiment and took a sip of the scotch he had poured himself. "He's not happy. Hope is too insufferable for even your tree hugging vegan brother. You should know how that boomerang of a girl works. You were there."

"Everything is an outreach mission to her. It's exhausting. She wanted to make our lives about that stupid campaign, and we had real issues. She blamed all of them on my mother rather than admitting that she was just mad at Liam and lashed out by marrying me."

"She's an irrational head case." Bill nodded. "Not fit to be a Spencer."

"I felt as if I mourned the loss of our baby on my own while she mourned with Liam. I resented him for that. He took the moments that should have been mine and made them all about him."

Bill could tell Wyatt was getting worked up and tried to pull the focus back. "That girl drove a wedge between me and your brother and you and your brother."

"Well, there is nothing we can do but let the chips fall as far as them. Liam dug that hole, and now he has to dig himself out. Dad," Wyatt warned, "don't do anything crazy. Just let Liam figure it out. He will figure it out. There is no use making things worse than they are already going to be once he figures out about you and Steffy. If you go after Hope or even Brooke for that matter, it could sever your ties to Liam completely. The Sally thing almost did it before, dad."

"I know what to do and how to handle this, son. I'm not going to sever anything. If anything, I'm going to make some bonds stronger. Don't worry."

Bill finished the contents of his glass and waved Wyatt off. "Go take Ivy to lunch or something. Get her away from that studio with that depressing girl."

"What's the matter with her anyway?"

"Your brother," Bill admitted. I think he's come to his senses about her. He hasn't been home a few nights. Apparently, he's not as happy as she is."

"Surprising," Wyatt said sarcastically. "I'm just going to head out to grab me something Ivy is having lunch with Steffy and the girls. Just got a text." Wyatt held his phone out. "Later."

* * *

"I've filed the papers, and it should be done soon."

"Today?" Bill looked for assurance. "It will be done today?"

"Yes, Dollar Bill. Today you will be a free man. Free to move on with Steffy."

"Good," Bill slammed his glass down. "I want the jet fueled."

"For where? You know you have that wedding in days. You can't take another three day trip like before. People will start to talk if you both disappear again. You wanted to keep a low profile."

"Low profile is no longer what we are. Ridge knows, Brooke knows, hell probably half of Forrester Creations knows. There is no use hiding it. I'm telling Liam today, I just decided. He can choose to do what he wants from there. I can't keep putting it off."

"You decided it would be better to wait until after the weekend, besides, Sami—"

"Will still proceed with her part as planned."

"Digging this up will hurt a lot of people. Are you sure?"

"Justin, I've never been more sure. Get it done."

"I'm on it, Dollar. Where should I say you're going for the manifest?"

"Atlantis. Two nights in Atlantis. We will be back in time for the wedding."

"Any special accommodations?"

"Champagne, rose petals, and chocolate. Lots of chocolate."

"Got it, Dollar Bill."

Justin left Bill, and he picked up god phone to call Steffy. He hadn't talked to her since she slipped out of his bed this morning. He wanted to tell her the good news.

The phone rang a couple of times before he heard her voice. What was once a good mood shifted when he heard the tone she spoke with. His need to protect her kicked right in.

"What's going on?"

"I'm coming to you now. I'm beyond aggravated, and I just need, no I want, to get out of here."

"How far are you willing to go?" Bill asked quickly.

"As far as you can get me. I mean, really, Bill, the nerve of this man!"

"Don't stress yourself. Just get over here and be ready to go. I have something special planned."

"Bill, we just got back a few days ago."

"I own the company, I can do what I want, and you can let dear old dad do some actual work. Wait, should I start calling him dad now?"

"It's better than asshole. That's what I'm programmed on right now. I cannot be stressed right now. It's not good for me."

"Well, allow me to get you relaxed. Come to me, I'll take care of you."

"I'm on my way. I love you," Steffy sighed into the phone just before disconnecting.

"I love you too," he laughed into the air, wondering what life was going to be like between them. It sure wasn't going to be boring. She was really fired up. He wondered what her mood meant for his news.

While Bill sat back waiting for Steffy, his door opened yet again. Now, he felt as if he might just need to start locking the thing. Bill was surprised to see his latest guest, Liam wasn't supposed to be in today.

"Son."

"Dad, hey, what's going on?"

"I'm getting ready for a trip. I was going to come and see you today. We need to talk about some things."

"I'm here now," Liam offered. "But I came to you because I need to talk. I think I screwed up."

"What did you do?"

"Hope was my first love, you know that. She was the one I always saw myself with, but then Steffy came and turned my world upside down. There are times I see Hope as the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, but now I'm not so sure. I haven't been home for a couple of night because I needed time to think. Did I marry her too soon? Did I give up on Steffy too soon?"

Bill didn't respond, he just stared at Liam and cleared his throat. "Dad, I need you to tell me what you think. You talk to her. She's your friend. What is she feeling?"

The admission was ready to roll off his lips, but the look in his son's eyes stopped him. "Steffy is a hard woman to let go of, but you're married now."

"Dad, I made a mistake. She doesn't know what being a wife means. I think she just liked the idea of being with me, the idea of what we used to be."

"Liam, you can't keep making these decisions without thinking them through. You married her, and you owe her the truth. You owed Steffy the truth, but you gave it too late. You lost her, son. She's gone."

"And I don't want her to be. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything. There are things I look at in that house that remind me of her, and I have to get out of there. I miss talking to her, just being near her energy. There is an ache in my heart where her love used to be. How do I get rid of that? How did you?"

The moment of truth, Bill saw it and snatched the reins. "I didn't get over it, Liam. I still love Steffy. I'll love her until my dying day. Like I said, Steffy is a woman that's almost impossible to get over. I never did."

Liam's eyes went blank, his face stoic, he looked like a completely different person, and when a glass shattered, Bill threw his hands up. "Liam—"

"No!" He threw his hands up. "You! I knew there was someone. In the back of my mind, I knew. I loved her but walked away because she asked me to, and she asked me because of you. How many times did you sleep with her?"

"It's not important. Telling you how many times won't make it better. It's not a fling, I love her, Liam. I won't step aside this time. We all owe it to ourselves to be honest."

"Did you do it before or after she gave me the annulment papers?"

"Before and after," Bill admitted. "We didn't plan it, I don't think either of us knew what was really happening until it did. She had left you and made her mind up that she wasn't going back. Son—"

"Don't," Liam held his hand out. "Don't touch me while you tell me how you slept with the woman I love. Don't you stand there and act as if things are going to be okay. You are dead to me." Liam stared at Bill with cold, heartless eyes. "You're dead."

Bill could see Steffy from a crack in the door and shook his head, telling her to stay out for now. Bill saw her retreat from the hallway before stepping back from Liam, allowing him to make a hasty exit. Liam stormed out, and Steffy rushed in moments later and turned to face him. Steffy gripped Bill's hand, and he could feel the sweat beading her palm. Her soft hands ran down his face and stopped at his cheek. "Are you okay? What the hell just happened?"

"I told him. Everyone knows now, and the world is still standing."

Bill had been prepared for the blowup, but he didn't expect to feel this empty. His son had just walked out of his life, and despite what he said before, he wasn't sure if he was ever coming back.

"Your father, what did he do?" Bill needed a quick subject change.

"He beat on his chest and told me to leave you or else."

"And?"

"It's else," Steffy laughed sadly. "I'm sure he's trying to have me fired and kicked out of the family right about now."

He could feel tears wetting his shirt and wanted to rip Ridge apart. All in all, this wasn't a good day. Now he wished they had just stayed in their bubble.

"Well, come on. Plans are made, and we have places to be."

"After the wedding can we leave and never come back? I'm starting to dread this town and all the walking reminders of how screwed up we are."

"No. We're not running from anything. We're perfect. We're going to be perfect together because unlike the rest of those jackasses, we're not trying to be anything other than ourselves. You love me, and I love you."

"Can we at least get Jason to slap some people around?"

"Sure thing, I'll get right on that. I'll get Brenda and Carly on Hope and Brooke, and Jason can break your father's legs. Would that make you happy?"

"No." She shook her head. "I want Hope thrown off a bridge. Can he do that? I'd toss in a dance at the reception and everything for that."

"The reception," Bill sighed. "That's going to be so much fun."

"Don't I know it," Steffy agreed. "Guess we can dance together now."

"I was dancing with you anyway. No one was stopping that."

"You were going to risk it all for little ol me?"

"Yes, Steffy. I will risk everything for you. If Ridge doesn't want you at Forrester then so be it. Come and work here."

"Bill—"

"Steffy, I'm serious. Come and run Spencer with me. I know exactly how to use you."

"Use me?"

"Business wise." He smirked. "Everything else, we do at home."

"Home?"

"I'm yours; I have the annulment papers being processed as we speak. So by the time we get back all of your things will be moved. I made the arrangements."

Bill expected a kickback from her, but when nothing but a radiant smile appeared, he held on to her tighter. "Okay, Bill. Anything you want."

"There is one more thing I want." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "I'll tell you once we're in the air."

"Goodness, Bill. You're going to kill me."

"No, I'm going to please you. Immensely." Steffy had done so much to distract him from the blowup with Liam, but in the back of his mind, the pain was still there. Maybe it would never go away. Maybe Liam would never forgive him.


	18. Chapter 18

_"What are you doing? You're really breaking my heart."_ Steffy kept hearing her father's voice play in her head. She shook it off in favor of putting the finishing touches on her hair, but that was taken away when Brenda came rushing into the room.

"You look gorgeous. Here." She handed her what looked like a smoothie. "These were a godsend when I was pregnant. They helped settle my stomach."

"Thank you," Steffy practically inhaled the first sip. "It's delicious."

"I know! I used to buy them where ever I went, but Sonny made you this. He's so at home in the kitchen. You would be amazed by the things we eat at home."

"He sent me this amazing soup. Wait, did he make that?"

"Yes. He doesn't need much to whip up these amazing meals. It's crazy my ass isn't the size of Texas. But you're getting me off subject! I came here to check on you and to let you know we will be starting soon."

"Why are you checking on me instead of Joss and your son?"

"Carly and her mother are with Joss, and that is too much on a regular day, imagine what they're like now. And Jason and Sonny are with Alec. I can't go in there. I'll be a hysterical mess. It's my baby boy. Our other kids have already started their lives, and this is one of the last ones to leave the nest. Once Avery is old enough I'm locking her away. I can't say goodbye to my sweetheart."

"You love them so much."

"With all my heart. Children do that to you. Biological or not."

"I love my baby already." Steffy touched her stomach. "It was conceived from so much love. Love I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for some stubborn people pushing me. I'm so thankful for you guys supporting me. My family had kinda abandoned me except for a few. My mom, as always, is amazing. She loves me no matter what, but I've always felt as if my dad's love was conditional. He has a way of making me feel like an insecure child."

"My father was that way. He never showed me anything but disdain. He loved my sister, Julia, endlessly. I used to tell myself he ran out of love when it came to me because he showered it all on her."

"That has to feel empty. I know my dad loves me, it just always seemed as if he loved other things more. Mainly Brooke Logan and her perfect daughter, Hope."

"Now it makes sense."

"What?"

"Why they hate you so much. First, you take Liam from Hope and then Bill from Brooke when they pride themselves on taking so much from your family. Well done. They deserve it and so much more."

"I'm not trying to one-up them, not anymore. Now it's so real for me and this baby. Bill is the man I want to spend forever with. Despite the attitude from everyone we're so happy. Bill is without a doubt the man I love."

"Good. I love hearing this. My assumptions were right about you two."

"Yes, the time away was freeing. We connected on such a deeper level."

"That's amazing, honey. I'm so happy for you." Brenda pulled a strand of hair to the side and sighed. "Perfect. Now, I'm going to go check on everyone to make sure they're getting their asses in gear."

"Thank you for checking on me."

"Anytime. Listen," Brenda looked a little disturbed. "I ummh, I saw Liam and Hope here. They're sitting on the side opposite Bill, but they're here. We didn't retract the invite after everything, and we did invite your whole company. Just wanted to let you know they're here and your parents are as well."

"I knew Liam would be here, and my mother called about her and my father. I'm fine."

"Okay," Brenda smiled. "We will toss whoever if we need to. Jason doesn't mind ruining a good suit. He hates suits anyway."

"We won't waste a good suit on my account, but there is always next time."

"You let me know," Brenda joked. "Five minutes and we're coming to get you."

"I'm coming now," Steffy called out. "After I use the restroom." The baby was making her bladder do backflips already. She wondered how Bill didn't notice before she told him. She had noticed herself eating more and running to the restroom at crazy hours. "Men," She resolved, shrugging as she gave her face one final glance.

Steffy was in the restroom when she heard the door open and close to the room she was in. She assumed it was Brenda coming back and called out to her. She was surprised when the voice she heard was much deeper than she expected. _Her father._

"Dad?" Steffy responded as she looked around the corner and saw him sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"There are times in every father's life where he has to admit his child is capable of taking care of herself. I never wanted to do that with you. After Phoebe, I never wanted to have to let you go. I never wanted to admit when someone could take better care of you than me."

"Dad, stop—" Steffy felt tears emerging in her eyes.

"No, sweetheart. The other day, I heard you. We said some awful things to each other, but I heard you. I heard you about how I let Brooke walk all over your mother and how grandfather let her walk all over mine. You're right, we did all that, and I'm sorry."

"I was wrong to say all the things I did, disrespecting you."

"I was wrong to give you all the _true_ ammunition. I haven't always treated you right, I know this, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel as if you had to accept all the things Liam did to you because you watched me do them to your mother. After Phoebe, I promised to do better."

"You were on my side when Hope came after Liam when he was with me. You were supportive of us, but now I see we were both wrong. I should have let him go. I loved a Spencer man, just not the one I was with."

"Are you sure you want to love him?" Steffy wiped her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "I mean, come on, Steffy, Wyatt isn't married to Ivy yet." Ridge attempted a joke.

Steffy cleared her throat and Ridge held his hands up. "Okay, I'll... I'll try to not kill Spencer every time I see him, for you."

"You don't have to love Bill. That's fine, I love him. We," She took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. "Love him."

"Steffy... you're..."

"I need you to be okay with this. I'm okay. I'm happy, and this baby—"

"My grandchild. Steffy, you knew at the restaurant that day. You knew when I got you so worked up, and you could have lost my grandchild."

"Nothing happened. The baby is fine, I'm fine. Bill got us checked out on our trip, and we're amazing. I wasn't going to tell anyone before the wedding, including Bill, but things happened. Everyone found out about us, and I knew I couldn't keep it from him any longer."

"He treats you good?"

"He treats me like I'm the most important thing in his world. I've never felt that before."

"He had better. You're my little girl—"

"Dad, your little girl is a grown woman having a baby of her own. She's all grown up now."

"That's the hardest part. I even told your mother, letting go is going to kill me."

"I've been married before, dad. I've been pregnant."

"With Liam, I always knew if you needed me you would call. Bill has so much and so many people he could call on to get whatever you need done. You won't need me anymore."

"I will always need you. You're my dad, but I can't let you make decisions for me. I know what I want, and I want Bill. It took me a while to realize it, and now I'm not turning back."

"So I can't talk you out of loving him?"

"Never, Dad."

"Then I won't try again. I don't want another lunch like the last to ever happen between us."

"Me either. I don't want to have to call you spineless, Logan whipped, morons in front of my baby again."

"And I don't want to tell you that the father of your child is using you for a good time and will throw you away for the next big conquest."

"Dad, we know I'm all the conquest Bill needs. He will never get bored with me, and I'll never need more."

"I never should have told you I wanted you out of Forrester. It's your family's company, your legacy, you are always welcome there."

"I was thinking, you should be sole CEO. You should run it, and when you're done, you should let Thomas learn the ropes. He could learn from you."

"You don't want to come back?"

"I do. I'll be there in a capacity, but I won't be CEO anymore. I've talked to Katie, and she's going to be your right hand. She will be an asset to you."

"What will you do?"

"PR. I'm going to do Forrester PR, and I'll be full time at Spencer as their new head of mergers and acquisitions. Bill has offered me a whole team, and they will report to me."

"That's generous," Ridge agreed. "You will do well in that role, but I don't want to see you go."

"I'm not going, I'm just expanding. I need to have something to leave my child. Spencer and Forrester is a good legacy."

"A minute and I'm coming in," Steffy heard Brenda yell from the other side of the door.

"Okay, it's showtime." Steffy stood. "How do I look?" She ran a hand through her chocolate tresses.

"Like a princess."

"I was going for Queen," Steffy laughed. "But princess will do until mine arrives. It's a girl, dad. I know it. Now, time to tend to the goddesses."

"I love you, Steffy. Always remember that."

"And I love you, Dad."

Steffy pulled herself together and walked out into the hallway. Michael was waiting for her. His smile was contagious. "Are you ready?" He held a hand out for her.

"I'm ready." She nodded. "Let's do this."

He gripped her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Nice ring, by the way. I caught a glimpse of it before you slipped it off earlier. When is the wedding?"

"That little nugget will rock this place. Let's keep that between us."

"No problem. I know how to keep a secret." Michael grinned. "Your family is just about as eventful as mine. No wonder they thought we would have been great together."

"Yeah, well now we will have to settle for just friends," Steffy laughed.

"My mom and Brenda love you, and they don't love many people easily. You're family now."

"Does that mean I get the family discount when I want someone knocked off?"

"Let me guess, we're starting with the blonde gripping on to your ex-husband for dear life?" Michael snickered and raised her hand to kiss it. He dropped it suddenly as his eyes focused on something ahead. "Or maybe it will start elsewhere."

"Steffy, we need to talk."

Liam approached, and Michael held his hand out, stopping him. "Back up. Don't come near her."

"I don't know you," Liam offered, "and you don't know the history between me and Steffy."

"You don't know me, but you're going to. Michael Corinthos," Michael flattened his palm on Liam's chest. "Move, you're in our way."

Michael pushed past Liam, gripping Steffy's hand tighter as he led her out of the hallway. She wasn't sure what all Michael knew about Liam, but now she was sure he saw how Liam cornered her before she walked into the building.

* * *

 _"Steffy." Her head snapped back, hearing the utterance of her name, and as she struggled with her bags, she felt some of the weight lifted from her shoulder._

 _"Liam, you can't be here. What are you doing?"_

 _"Steffy, I know I did things to drive you away, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry because I realize everything I lost when I let you walk out of my life."_

 _Liam touched her face and put his forehead to hers. She shuddered under his touch. His alcohol laced breath shocked her._

 _"We're over, Liam. We just don't fit. I never wanted to hurt you with Bill. It just happened, and I realized what I lost years ago."_

 _His face was expressionless as she took her bag from him and stepped away. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave."_

 _"Steffy, I can't. I can't leave, I can't lose you, I can't watch you be with him. I can't let him have the woman I love. I love you, Steffy."_

 _"Liam, you're married to Hope, and I'm moving on. You made your choices, and I'll make mine."_

 _"I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you give up on us. Not for her and not for him." Steffy's back hit the brick wall behind her as he walked up close to her body. She felt a sense of nervousness she had never felt with Liam. Something was off._

 _"You need to go home to your wife."_

 _"You're my wife, Steffy. You made me sign that paper saying we didn't mean anything, but we mean everything. I don't accept that we're over."_

 _"Liam, I have to go." Steffy pushed past him, and before she could make it into the door, he grabbed her arm with a painfully tight grip. She winced as he locked his fingers around her wrist._

 _"We will talk after this. I'm not letting go. I'm going to fight for you."_

 _Once he released her arm, she scurried into the door. She thought she had been undetected. She thought she had missed the wandering eyes of all the people preparing for this amazing wedding. Exhaling into the air, Steffy looked at her left hand. The glittering diamond Bill had slipped on had been missed by Liam. It was a good thing, it probably would have made him snap. Slipping the ring off, Steffy tucked it into her bag. For now, it was better left unseen. At least for the day._

* * *

The look in Liam's eyes made her nervous, yet again, but she held it together. Now she hoped he would back off. There were a building full of people who would love nothing more than to tear him limb from limb.

"I see you got your father's intensity," Steffy tried to make a joke. "Or maybe your mother's too."

"I'm not going to tell them what he did, that would cost him more than he knows, but if I see him near you again, I'm going to end him."

"You saw?"

"You were across the parking lot, too far away for me to get to you, but yes. He will never grab you again as long as I'm around."

"It's just how he gets. He doesn't mean anything by it. He just gets passionate. He's usually gentle about everything."

"Well, I don't care. Today, he better stay away." Michael straightened his shoulders and looped her arm through his. "Now, time to turn on the smiles and act like we don't want a few people dead."

Just like that, his smile was back. He'd had practice pretending like things were fine when they were really anything but, Steffy realized. Coincidentally, so had she.

There were a few couples ahead of them in the procession, and when it was their turn, Michael walked them to the entrance and paused. "So I totally told my friends I get to walk with this gorgeous model chick, so do me a favor and smile at the goofy guy in the pinstriped suit. His name is Ned." Steffy saw the Ned person and practiced her smile. "Oh yeah, completely off subject, but he thinks your mom is hot. I told him I'd put in a good word for a dance at the reception."

"Is he a good guy?"

"As good as any guy can be in my family," Michael laughed.

"Done." At least one person could get lucky at the reception and dance with a handsome stranger. Besides, maybe it would make her father get his act in gear. Either way, they would have more fun than she was going to. As they hit the room of smiling faces, Steffy saw two distinctly different looks tossed her way. Admiration and love from Bill, and dark, jealous, hunger from Liam. And in the midst of all that, Steffy looked to the left of Liam and saw something else, Hope's eyes boring into her. Steffy winked with mute satisfaction. Something about Hope's facial expression made her feel much better.


	19. Chapter 19

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Ridge seethed. Steffy cackled as she watched her father fret over her mother accepting attention from another man.

"Dad, maybe you should have asked first."

"You did this." Ridge looked at her angrily. "Why did you tell her about his offer?"

"Well, mom deserves to know all the options out there." Steffy was hysterical with laughter as Ridge stared holes into the man dipping her mother on the dance floor, Michael's cousin, Ned. "Doesn't feel good, huh?"

"You love this," Ridge accused.

"It's kinda fun to see you so jealous about mom. It's a change, that's for sure. It used to be the other way around."

The wedding was absolutely gorgeous. The vows were beautiful, the parents cried, even Jason had a lone tear as he gave Josslyn away. It was amazing to see the love for these two kids poured into this one moment. The plans for all of this was amazing, and now Alec and Josslyn were making rounds greeting what seemed to be millions of guests, but only equated to about two hundred. That was low-key for the two proud mothers.

"She never had to—"

"Don't go there, Dad. Brooke." Steffy pointed out and turned her head. Bill was talking to some people in the corner, and ever so often his eyes would find her. It was as if he was making a mental note of where she was at all times. It was cute to her.

"You up for a dance?"

Steffy looked at the hand extended to her and gladly accepted. "Sure, handsome."

She was swept into the strong arms of Michael and laughed as he moved his hands to support her weight. "I know a secret," he whispered into her ear.

"Do tell," Steffy prodded.

"Your brother is absolutely digging my friend Kiki. She's my sister Avery's big sister, and they've been dancing ever since everyone else started."

Steffy's eyes traced the room, looking for Thomas and she sneered when she found him. He had a blonde draped around him, and they seemed to be entranced. "She's cute. Tell me about her."

"So you do that sister, check out the potentials, thing," Michael tittered. "We used to date a long time ago, she's had some issues, but she's a good girl. She's sweet, just finished med school and will be looking for residency soon. She's undecided about where as of right now."

"Thomas has had a few issues. He has a child with his ex, and he swears he's never getting serious again, but I can see something here. I'm digging it. Cha cha cha."

"What's that?" Michael snorted.

"My little thing. I hadn't done it in so long," Steffy admitted.

"And why not?"

"It was a Liam thing. We hadn't been happy for a while. We were just easing through the motions. I wasn't aware of what was missing at the time."

"I know what I want to be missing from him," Michael scoffed.

"Your whole family is so protective of me. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You're a wonderful person. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. People want to be there for you. And if my mom likes you, it's a sealed deal for me. She's not the easiest to get along with."

"I find her funny. She's crazy, don't get me wrong, but I'm so at home with her. Brenda too. They've been in my corner."

"They're the best people to have there." Michael kissed her cheek and sent a wink to his wife. Steffy was amazed how affectionate he had become with her so quickly, but she didn't feel put off by it. It was almost as if it was his way of letting her know he'd be there as well. It was crazy.

"How long have you been married? Your wife is amazingly understanding. I don't know if I'd be okay with Bill—"

"Careful, Steffy. Your secret might slip out." Michael winked. "Thanks for the dance, kid."

"Kid?" Steffy chuckled. "You're two months older than me."

Steffy was in her own comical trance when she felt a hand on her back. She didn't feel the heat she usually did with Bill, but it felt familiar. She turned slowly and came face to face with Liam. With a jerk of her arm, he had her alone in a corner.

"I wanted a dance, but I figured your fan club wouldn't let that happen. When did you become so popular with strangers?" Liam laughed, attempting to make her comfortable.

"Liam—"

"Don't do that. Don't act like you're afraid to be with me. You love me. I know you still feel that. No matter how many times you sleep with him, it won't erase how you feel."

"I love you, Liam. I know I said I didn't, but I love you. For everything we were when it was good, I love you. I loved our friendship, and we had fun together. It was fun and sweet when I needed it, but you have to know that we will never have that again. You ruined it, and then you proved me right."

"I made a mistake. I never should have listened to you. You told me that Hope was my destiny. You pushed me to her."

"And I was right to do so. You married her. You pledged your love to her, and I rekindled mine with Bill. We're where we're supposed to be. This is right."

Steffy saw a tear twinkle in his eyes and ran her fingers up to wipe one away from her own. While Liam seemed ready to accept her words, Steffy was shocked when he grabbed her, planting his lips against hers. Steffy didn't push away immediately, the part of her that was caught off guard froze. After a few seconds, she pushed away and heard the wind leave him. She caught him in the chest.

"I'm sorry," Steffy held her lips. "You can't do that. You can't—"

Everything she had to eat was coming up. Luckily, there was a trash can near. While her head hung over it, Liam looked on, worried about what could be wrong. She could see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Do I need to get someone? Are you okay?" Liam brushed the hair back from her face and pulled her up once the hacking stopped. "I can get your mother."

"No. She's having fun," Steffy absently voiced. "It will pass. The first few..." She stopped once she saw his reaction to her words. It was as if he was finally getting it.

"You're... you're pregnant? Is it his?"

"Liam there is no way it could be yours. We haven't been together in months. There is no way it's your baby."

"This has gone on long enough. I don't care that it's his baby. I don't care. I made a mistake, you made a bigger one. Just come home. We can fix this. He never has to know about the baby. He never—"

"Stop," Steffy cut Liam off. "Just stop. There isn't an us. That place isn't my home. I live with Bill. I'm in love with Bill."

"Steffy..."

"Liam." Steffy looked behind him and saw Hope standing there. She had tears in her eyes and a drink in her hand. "I came looking for you, and what do you know, I found you exactly where I thought I would."

"I have to go," Steffy pushed past Liam. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"No, you're not going anywhere." Hope grabbed her arm. "We're all going to settle this once and for all. Do you want him back? Was the stunt with Bill to get his attention?"

Steffy snatched her arm and shoved Hope. "Don't ever touch me again. You spoiled little brat, don't blame me because you can't keep your husband at home. I have nothing to do with any of this. You're on your own with him. I'm out of the equation, and I've never been more happy to be."

Steffy stomped back into the reception and ran right into the chest of Bill. He looked concerned. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"In an uncomfortable situation."

"Who was it?" Bill looked in the direction she came from and saw Liam and Hope emerging. They were arguing, and Bill looked ready to storm over. "No, Bill. Don't make a scene." Steffy flattened her palm against his chest. "Please, for me."

"He may be my son, but that doesn't mean he can do things that make you uncomfortable. I'm not standing for this. Our child doesn't need that."

"Our baby is fine." Steffy wrapped her arms around his neck and saw several pictures snapped of them. Without a doubt, they would be the talk of the town by the end of the night, along with the wedding of the century they were attending. "Dance with me, love of my life."

"Steffy, my mind is somewhere else. I can't even think about..."

"Think about last night. Think about the things I did to you and let you do to me. Think of what I was wearing, or more like what I wasn't wearing."

Bill grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. "I'd much rather think about what you're not wearing right now. Where is my ring? Why is it not on your finger?"

"Your rings are in my purse, and I took them off to make today easier. I finally got my dad to agree to not trying to kill you when we're in a room together. I didn't think springing the fact that I married you in Atlantis on him would go over well." Steffy ran her hands through his hair and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now I just want you all to myself, but I'd settle for a dance."

"Come here." Bill wrapped her in his arms and kissed the side of her head. She closed her eyes and remembered the nights prior. They were an absolute a dream. She couldn't remember ever feeling so complete.

* * *

 _"What is it that you wanted from me?" Steffy asked as she slid into Bill's lap. They were 10,000 feet in the air, and she imagined he wanted the mile high with her. She had never been, but she'd power through with him._

 _Steffy reached for his belt buckle as she bit down on his ear and ran her tongue over it as she ripped the belt away. Bill closed his eyes as she raised his shirt and kissed her way down his chest. He was trying to tell her something but only mumbled as she moved up and down in his lap._

 _"Steffy, give me a minute. I'll let you do what you want after I do this."_

 _Bill raised her from his lap and shuffled around in his pocket before coming up with a small black box. He didn't have to open it before Steffy blurted out a revelation of her own._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"What?" Bill fell back on his knees._

 _"You said you wanted kids, and I don't know if it's too soon, but—"_

 _"Marry me, Steffy. Marry me in Atlantis."_

 _"You don't have to—"_

 _"You see this ring? I've had it since before we found out about all the stuff with Brooke. I'm not marrying you because you're pregnant. I'm marrying you because I should have done it years ago. There is no one I love more than you. Maybe that baby, but Steffy, I was wrong. I should have done this almost ten years ago. I don't want to wait, I don't see a reason to. No one else matters but us."_

 _"Yes, Bill. Yes, I'll marry you. Just me and you. I don't want anyone else there, I just want it to be us sharing our love."_

 _"I invited some friends, I hope you don't mind."_

 _Steffy smiled, knowing he had come up with everything. The people that mattered would be there. Her mother, possibly her brother, and the new friends who had taken her under their wing._

 _Upon arriving, she realized she was right. Taylor and Thomas were there along with Ivy, Wyatt, Justin, Brenda, Carly, Sonny, and Jason, but Steffy couldn't help feeling a sense of emptiness because one critical person was missing, her father. She just pushed it out of her mind as she and Bill finally made the step to become man and wife. It was special for them. It was the most special wedding she had to date._

* * *

"You loved last night, huh?" Bill kissed her neck. "I loved last night and the night before that too. All the things you do with champagne and chocolate should be outlawed, baby."

"I couldn't drink it." Steffy shrugged.

"As soon as the kids leave we're out of here."

"Too bad you gave away our boat," Steffy whispered against his neck. "I'd really love a midnight swim."

"You're killing me. Another hour." Bill chanted. "An hour."

"I have to tell my dad, Bill. I feel awful. We were sharing so much earlier. I feel as if we found a new depth to our relationship, and I still kept this secret from him. I've been keeping a lot of secrets lately."

"He didn't support you. He made you feel like you couldn't come to him. I know a little something about that."

"Hey, don't do that." Steffy ran her hand over his face. "Liam didn't come to you about Hope because of his own issues. You were there. You were in his corner."

"I was in his corner, and then I broke his heart. It's such a tough situation because while I don't regret you, I regret the pain he feels."

"I understand, Bill. I really do."

Steffy laid her head on his shoulder, but before she could get comfortable, Bill was snatched away and a punch was thrown. _So much for no drama._

Steffy was pulled away, and the next thing she knew, Michael had her over his shoulder. Jason threw a punch that slid Liam to the floor, and Bill was looking around for Steffy. She felt humiliated as Michael got her out of harm's way.

"What the hell?" Steffy hissed. "I have to check on Bill."

"He's fine," Michael resolved. "Your boyfriend, not so sure."

"He's not my—"

"I know." Michael held his hands up. "Just making a joke."

"I'm sorry." Steffy was in tears, her pregnancy hormones taking over. "I can't believe he did this."

"It's okay," Michael tried to console her. "Our parties get way wilder than this usually. This was actually a good event for us. No one got shot."

"I haven't gotten my hand on a gun yet," Steffy shot back. "I'm really trying to understand what's going through Liam's head. I don't understand."

"It's simple." Michael slid down on the curb he carried her to. "He wanted more than what he needed and just figured out the grass isn't greener on the other side. I don't know if you notice, but you're quite a catch, Steffy Spencer."

" _Steffy Spencer_. I've been Steffy Spencer five times now," Steffy chortled.

"I've been Michael Corinthos twice," Michael bumped her shoulder. "Okay, enough wallowing. I'm sure Liam should be gone by now. Jason is good at showing people where to go and how to get there."

"I think I love him."

"Don't let my mom hear that." Michael pulled her from the curb, and they were greeted by a procession of people. Apparently, the newlyweds were ready to make their exit. Their smiles were ever present, and it made Steffy feel better. Her drama hadn't affected their special day.

While Josslyn and Alec made their exit, Carly and Brenda slipped up with bags of rice, throwing them into her hand. She opened her bag quickly and looked around to see her husband emerging. He winked at her, and she felt her world shift. Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. He calmed her.

Alec and Josslyn ran through the crowd, and they all waved them off. The moment was euphoric as Bill found Steffy and wrapped his arms around her. Bill kissed the top of her head as the car that held the two happy kids rolled out of the parking lot.

Steffy was ready to go, she had been through enough excitement for the night. She wanted to soak and think about all the problems tomorrow. She'd made up her mind that Bill would have to know all the things Liam had said and done. She was becoming increasingly worried about what he might do.

Bill had Steffy's hand in his. He pulled her into the parking lot after she said goodbye to her friends and family. She wasn't paying attention to the lights headed their way, but Bill was. The car sped up, and Bill pushed her out of the way. She hit the pavement, and her eyes were closed as the tires screeched. Steffy heard a yell. Her eyes opened quickly just before the car impacted with a body.

Frantically she screamed, and Bill called her name. "Bill!"

"Steffy, I'm fine."

Steffy scrambled to her feet and ran toward his voice. Stooping to knees, and ran her hand over a bloody face. "Dad!"

"Dressmaker. Wake up. Why did you push me out of the way?"

"My daughter. My little—"

Ridge passed out just as the door to the car flew open. "Oh my god! What did I do?" _Hope._


	20. Chapter 20

"Dad!" Steffy could feel her pulse race. Her body shook when the paramedics loaded Ridge's probe body into the ambulance. Her mouth went dry as her mother climbed in beside him, and she was mute when Bill grabbed her and put her in his car. He talked to her the entire drive to the hospital, and she heard nothing. The only thing that registered was the blind rage she felt.

"Steffy." Bill touched her face as they sat waiting for answers. "You need to eat something."

"What?" She finally spoke, looking him in the eye. "We just ate."

"No, sweetheart, we've been here for six hours, and you haven't moved since."

Steffy rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone. Sure enough, it was one in the morning. She'd literally sat in the hospital blacked out all this time.

"I need... I need to call my mom. She's..."

"Your mom is with your dad, and he's sleeping now. The doctors are hopeful about him. Steffy, I really want to take you home."

"Home?" Steffy shook her head, feeling overwhelming dizziness overtake her. "No, I can't leave. You go home if you want. Get some rest."

She couldn't remember how or when she sat down there. She didn't remember changing out of the dress she ripped when falling to the ground. _She fell._

"Bill, our baby." Steffy frantically pulled at the shirt that covered her stomach. "I fell hard."

"Steffy, I need you to calm down." Bill grabbed her face. "We checked you out. The baby is fine, we heard the heartbeat. I can't believe you don't remember."

Tears dripped down her face, and she slung them away. "I missed it." She cried so hard it felt as if all the energy was draining from her body. "I'll never get that back."

"Hey, hey, hey." He ran his hands through her hair. "You were right there. You smiled and ran your hand over mine. You gripped it tightly and said it was our girl. There will be other times."

"I don't remember," Steffy sniffled. "I don't remember anything after leaving the parking lot."

"Your mother said it's normal. You just went through a traumatic experience, and you just checked out for a while. You're back now."

"I can't do that. I can't just check out when bad things happen. We have a baby now. What if I just checked out on her and something happened? This is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I played games from the start with Liam. I should have let him have his life with Hope, and maybe we wouldn't be here. I loved you, I knew I did, but somehow my energy got focused on him. I don't know, maybe he just reminded me of you, and I knew I couldn't have you, so I settled."

"All of that may be true, but you can't take credit for the fact that he's yet again running behind you when he has a wife."

"Hope," Steffy gritted. "Where is she?"

"The police station," Bill advised. "She was loaded. She had way too many drinks and swears it was an accident. The police say the skid marks prove she tried to slow down."

"Are you saying she didn't try to hit us?"

"I'm saying she had a few drinks and should have never been driving. The police seem to think it was an accident."

"Bill," Steffy breathed out, not knowing what to think. Surely little miss perfect didn't try to run them over, but when Steffy thought about the look in her eyes as Liam begged her to come back to him, it was possible.

"Steffy, I don't want you to worry. You have to know I'm going to see to it that your dad has the best care out there. We might not give a damn about each other, but he loves you. He loves you so much he pushed me out of the way because he knew what losing me would do to you."

"How do you know this?"

"He told your mother. He woke up for a little while, and she was there. She hasn't left his side."

"Where is everyone? Did we ruin their day?"

"The kids were gone, that's all that matters. I sent everyone else away. They were here for hours."

"Where is Thomas?"

"His new friend took him out to clear his mind after he spoke to your father. He's fine."

"I can't believe I lost so much time just now."

"I can tell you anything you need to know." Bill ran his hand down her back and pulled her against him. Her head found his chest. "Are you sure you don't want to go home? Your mother promised to call with any news. So far all of his tests have come back fine. I think he's going to make it."

"I want to talk to him, Bill. I feel as if I owe him the truth. I can't leave until I give that."

"Steffy—"

"No, Bill. I know you don't see eye to eye with him, but me running off impulsively to marry you without even giving him the chance to come around was childish. I acted like every bit the child he called me. It was as if I was punishing him for not seeing things our way. I did that, and he threw himself in front of a car to save you for me. I feel so guilty."

"Ridge and I talked," Bill managed to get out in the middle of her rant. "I told him how I swept you off your feet and you knew nothing about anything until we were in the air. I told him it was my idea."

"You didn't have to do that—"

"I wouldn't lie to protect the Dressmaker. If anything, I did it to show him that he can't stop me from having what I want. Just to show him how much I don't give a damn about what he thinks, I want to hold a wedding ceremony here for the rest of your friends and family. You can invite whoever you want just as long as your father has to watch me say I do and kiss you as my wife."

Steffy just smiled at his attempt to act nonchalant. He'd agreed to a wedding just for her father to see her marry him. The sentiment alone made her love him even more although she hated she missed this epic heart to heart. Her two favorite men in the whole world were at a momentary peace, and she couldn't help but think it was because of her.

"You're amazing, Bill Spencer."

"You're worth it, Steffy Spencer."

"You actually married her?" Steffy's head followed the voice, and her feet hit the floor. She was being restrained by Bill's strong arms as he placed himself in front of her.

"Brooke, why are you here?" Bill sounded angry, and his face displayed all the rage he was hiding from her when they both looked past Brooke to see Liam with his arms wrapped around Hope. Liam was staring at Steffy, and she lowered her head. She was nervous around him. He made her uncomfortable. That was a foreign feeling she had come to associate with Liam.

"Son, what are you—" Bill didn't get the words out before Liam cut him off.

"Brooke wanted to check on Ridge, and my wife wanted to apologize." Liam held on to Hope tighter, and Steffy did her best not to make eye contact. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Ridge is in no shape to see either of them, besides, Taylor is with him. She will be spending the night," Bill advised.

"We deserve to see him," Brooke cut in. "But answer me. You married her? The ink is hardly dry in our annulment. She used to be married to your son, Bill. You should be ashamed."

"Our lives are none of your business. You shouldn't be here. Leave," Steffy demanded.

"You can't make us go anywhere," Brooke said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Hope followed her into the conversation. Bill dropped his hands from Steffy and faced the small group. "He was like a father—"

Bill tried to grab her, but Steffy rushed around him and snatched Hope by the head. Brooke reached for Steffy and was cut off by a hand reaching for the back of her hair. Taylor had apparently been listening and cut Brooke off at the knees. While Bill did his best to pry Steffy off of Hope, he wasn't able to stop the flurry of hits she threw before separation. Steffy had pummeled Hope's face and left trails of blood in her wake.

"Don't you ever call him that!" Steffy screamed. "He's not your father. He didn't have anything to do with the person you are. You can blame your mother and your ex-brother-in-law of a dad. I've had enough of you wanting to be my dad's little girl."

"Steffy you're not being fair," Liam advised.

"Shut up!" she yelled in his face. "Shut up and get out. All of you get out now! Get out, or I'll drag you out!"

Bill pulled her away while Taylor released the hold on Brooke's hair, shoving her to the side. The trio was quick to leave after the altercation, and Taylor and Bill worked to keep Steffy restrained as they did. Taylor hadn't spoken a word but crouched in front of Steffy as Bill helped her to a seat.

"You can't do that. You can't take risks with my grandchild. What if I hadn't been here? What if Brooke had hit you?"

"Brooke would suffer a fate worse than death if she ever laid a hand on Steffy," Bill promised. "But your mother is right." He turned to Steffy. "You can't get into fights, no matter how angry they make you. I will handle Brooke and her nutbag daughter."

"I wanted to make her sorry. I don't know what came over me," Steffy told them, settling into her seat. "I know I have to be more mindful of my child. Mommy is sorry." She ran her hand over her stomach.

"I'm not okay with you getting into physical fights." Bill's hand joined Steffy's on her stomach. "They could have hurt you."

"She tried to hit me and missed. I'm not afraid of that idiot. I'll rip every bleached strand from her and her mother's heads once I have my baby. I'm going to get my revenge, Bill."

"That's fine," Bill spoke. "But until then, you calm down and let me handle them. I need to make a call and check on some things."

Bill stepped away, and Taylor slid into the seat next to Steffy. "What was going on earlier? Ned says Michael had to intervene with you and Liam before the wedding, and just now you seemed inordinately aggravated. I know you said you didn't care about Hope, so what's going on?"

"He asked me to leave Bill and come back to him."

"He's married. What's wrong with him?"

"Doesn't seem to matter." Steffy shrugged. "If this is how he treated me when we were married I'll never feel the same way about him ever again. That's not the worst of it, he grabbed me, roughly."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, I'll admit, I was uncomfortable, but it's the thought of what he will try. He doesn't care that he's married, and tonight was the first he heard of me and Bill being married. He knows about the baby and asked me to not even tell Bill. He's not getting the fact that I'm happy. Maybe it doesn't matter."

"Steffy, I don't like this. I really feel like you should tell Bill everything that's happened. He needs to know you might not be safe."

"From Liam? I hardly think—"

"Steffy, listen to me," Taylor grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Never underestimate anyone. Hope may or may not have tried to hit you. There is something going on with those two, and you seem to be a catalyst for their erratic behavior. I just want you taken care of."

"Mom, I'm fine." Steffy tried to assure her mother, but in the back of her mind, she knew there was some truth to her comments. She wouldn't take a chance with her baby.

"I'm going to get a minute with dad." Steffy touched Taylor's face and smiled. "I think me and Bill are going to go home."

"He's asleep, but have at it. I agree you should get home. It's too late for you to be up worrying."

Steffy made her way to Ridge's room around the corner and let out a yawn. She was more tired than she realized. Running her hand through her curly hair, she approached Ridge's door and stopped as she heard a voice speaking inside his room.

"It shouldn't have been you. It should have been him Hope hit, although you deserve it. Why does he think he gets to have her? I'm the one that loves her. She was my wife first. I can't believe he forced her to marry him. He must have told her what you did. He must have blackmailed her with the fact that it was you who actually set Spectra on fire. You wanted to pay Sally back for stealing from you, and boy did you. I figured it all out, Ridge. You did this. You made Sally a victim and ended up costing me Steffy. I'm going to find a way, I'm going to get her back."

Liam turned to leave and looked shocked when he came face to face with Steffy. "How long have you been there?" He rushed to ask.

"Long enough to hear you admit that my father set the fire. You blamed Bill and blackmailed him when you seemed to have known for a while."

"Steffy, I—"

"Wait," Steffy held her hand up. "It all makes sense now. I don't know how I missed it."

"What?" Liam asked quickly.

"Why he backed off. He was against me and Bill, and then suddenly it all changed. The reason he jumped in front of that car wasn't for me, it was to protect himself. Let me guess, Justin has the proof tucked away for safekeeping?"

"Probably," Liam offered.

"Good to know," Steffy backed out of the room and stood in the hallway. "And just to make things clear, as if they already weren't, I'm with Bill because I love him. It has nothing to do with blackmail on our end."

"Steffy, you can't love him the way you love me. He's twisted."

"I don't. I love him so much more. I love every twisted part of him because unlike you, he fights for me. He fights for me like no one ever has. More than him," she glanced at Ridge's sleeping body, "And definitely more than you. You could never understand that kind of loyalty because you've never had it."

"I wasn't everything I should have been, I admit it, Steffy, but we were good once."

"I don't want good. I want great." Steffy walked a few paces before doubling back once her suspicions were confirmed. "Dad, you can sit up. I see you breathing hard. I know you heard me. Hear me and hear me well, there will be no repeat wedding for you to spring whatever you wanted to try on Bill. There also won't be a divorce either. I'll stay married to him as long as you are alive because I know it will burn you up inside every time you see me with him."

Steffy walked down the hallway and saw Taylor still resting in the seat she left her in. She had a good mind to march over and tell her to leave. As angry as she was with Ridge, she still had to admit she was grateful to him as well. He saved Bill, no matter how selfish his motives were.

Walking the halls, Steffy looked for Bill and found him in a corner, taking a call. He had his back turned to her, and before she announced her presence, she stopped, hearing what he said into the phone.

"Perfect. I want maximum damage to those two menaces. Tell Sami this was a job well done. Yes, I will handle this. No Spencer child will ever be raised by a Logan."

"What?" Steffy said unintentionally out loud.

"I have to go," Bill ended the call. "Steffy, What did you hear?"

"Enough. What's going on, Bill? The full truth."

Bill sighed and reached for her hand. "Let's go home. I'll tell you everything there."


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm not going to anywhere," Steffy laid her head back against Bill's wet chest. He swung his sponge around her and dropped water down the front of her breasts.

"I thought you'd be mad. It's why I was waiting to tell you what Sami was doing. You're good with all of this?"

"I don't like what it means for your son, but they all deserve to know," Steffy assured. "Why the secrets?"

"Because I want it to hurt when it happens. Brooke has taken so much from me. It's time I gave her a dose of her own medicine."

"Not from her, I get that. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Steffy. I trust you more than anyone in the world, but I know you've been—"

"I buried my head in the sand because it was what needed to be done at the time to exist in my previous marriage. I was never quite me. With you, I can be the unapologetic woman that knows you have to be cruel to be kind. You don't judge me."

"I never will." He kissed the side of her head and laid his chin in her damp hair. "You ready to get out?"

"I don't know, I kinda love it here, Bill," she giggled. "Laying between your legs, feeling your excitement as you press against my back is kinda sexy."

"I'd much rather press it in other places. Too bad you used all the champagne in Atlantis." Bill kissed the side of her head as he stood with her dripping wet body out of the tub.

"It was so sticky, we just got clean."

"I cleaned you up that time. I licked every spot that needed my attention."

"I was still sticky," Steffy teased. "Your tongue can only do so much."

"I thought you said it did everything." Bill laid her on a towel he'd placed on the bed before he drew her bath. While he rubbed the water from her skin, he thought back on the night he'd never forget.

* * *

 _"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Bill grabbed her and pushed the hair from her beautiful face. He'd looked into her eyes before, but never as her husband. Just the knowledge that she would be his forever made looking at her different from any time before._

 _"Kiss me," she mused, and their lips met in fiery passion. The airless kiss left nothing to chance. If he was unsure before any doubts of her commitment to him were obliterated. As the outpour of supportive handclaps were shared, Bill felt and heard nothing but the woman who was now his wife._

 _They danced with their small group of friends and family. Bill received the threats about safeguarding her heart from her mother, brother, cousin, and even his son and their shared friends. He promised to handle her like the queen he perceived her as and spent the rest of the night celebrating with the warmest group of people he had been around in a long time. Although he extended the invitations, she had brought all them together. He knew they wouldn't be here otherwise._

 _With Steffy in his arms, Bill felt complete. He'd never felt this invigorated. Sliding his fingers under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his._

 _"How do you feel?"_

 _"I feel great, Bill. We did it. We finally did it."_

 _"I finally have you as my wife. There is nothing better. I've never felt more alive."_

 _"Wait until you get me to our room." Steffy smirked as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll show you alive."_

 _Bill eased through the rest of the night with thrilling anticipation of what was to come. His regret was the fact that he couldn't toast her with the champagne he ordered, but the reason why made it absolutely amazing. His baby, their baby, incubating in her womb. He'd wanted this, but there was nothing like the joy of knowing he had accomplished it._

 _After a few dances between Steffy and the guest at their impromptu wedding, Bill bid everyone goodnight and swept his bride away to begin their forever._

 _Carrying her over the threshold, Bill allowed her body to slide down his once they made it to the bed. In an instant, he ripped her out of her clothes. Her chest heaved for him, her skin glistened, and it was then he realized the glow she had. He should have seen it sooner._

 _"You're beautiful." He ran his hand down the crease of her breasts. Her stomach was flat, but he kissed it anyway. "I needed you."_

 _Steffy kicked her leg out and ran her foot over his jean covered heat. "You're wearing too many clothes. I'm getting cold here waiting for you."_

 _A smile lit Bill's features as he sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As he did so, Steffy reached to the side of them and snaked a champagne bottle from an ice bucket that adorned the nightstand. Shaking the bottle in her hand, she licked her lips, and he swooned._

 _"None of that for you. Drop it, Steffy."_

 _"I never said it was for me." She popped the top, and he watched the liquid exude from the bottle and drench her skin. This was too good to be true._

 _"Steffy—"_

 _"You said you can take it, come and take it. Lick off every single drop."_

 _"Sweetheart, That is probably the sexiest sight I've ever seen." Bill felt as if his buttons and zippers evaporated as he watched his wife, the mother of his child, let the champagne saturate her delectable skin._

 _Bill was down to nothing but a smile once he reached her, and when her fingers dug into the chocolate he had next to the champagne, his brain was obscured with all the things he wanted to do to her. She slithered her fingers down his chest and all the way to his happy trail, wrapping her fingers around his swollen shaft._

 _"Steffy," he moaned._

 _"Bill, I'm hungry."_

 _She licked her fingers and pushed him on his back, running her tongue down his flesh. "You taste good."_

 _Bill bit down on her champagne covered neck and ran his tongue over the droplets that still remained. This was something out of a wet dream, and when her lips continued to kiss, and her tongue descended, his hands gripped her chocolate locks, holding on for dear life._

 _"Steffy." He bit his lip as her tongue unraveled his control. "Shit," he hissed, as she devoured the chocolate barrier between them. "Oh, damn." He wanted to rip her from her machinations but lost his nerve when her tongue traced and devoured his sweltering rapture._

 _His hips bucked as she took him down with a handless puissance display of her power. She'd exhibited only a tiny fraction of what she could do to him. He couldn't take it. He couldn't give it all over without at least taking her down first._

 _"Bill," Steffy chortled as he flipped her on her back. "You're sticky."_

 _"And you're wet." Bill slid his body against hers and licked her mixture of champagne and chocolate from her fervent frame. "You're wet everywhere, my love."_

 _Bill saw Steffy's hands grip the wet sheets as he slid his tongue over her alluring breasts, down her abdomen, paying special attention to the crease under her breasts. He figured out that was a special spot for her along the way. His hands dug into her sides as he kissed her stomach with blistering urgency. He paid close attention to the look on her face as he cradled her thighs and slid them apart to reveal the treasure within._

 _Steffy screamed as his tongue, filled with the alcoholic sweet mixture probed her dewy folds. Her restraint flew out of the window as he kissed her slowly, passionately, and swilled the sweetness she held. Her intoxicating taste made him consume her essence. Her legs tightening around him gave the signal that she was almost there. Rather than flood her with his tongue and heated breath, Bill pulled her legs further and penetrated the place he loved most._

 _"Ugh, dammit!" Steffy's hands gripped his arms, and her lips found his. Her moisture was on the tip of his tongue, he knew she could taste it, and she ran her tongue over his lips before sliding her tongue into his mouth._

 _"You can let it go, now," Bill whispered into her ear as she fell apart. A shaking, trembling mess in his arms, Steffy released her orgasm, clinging to him as he continued to pump inside her. Usually, he'd let her come down first, but the heated rain between her thighs made him want to stroke until he could no longer stand it._

 _Crossing her legs around him, Steffy sat up and pushed Bill back. The sticky sensation mixed with the wetness compounded their pleasure as her arms locked around him. She was back, he could tell by the way she was moving up and down with purpose._

 _"You don't get to give me one without getting it in return." Steffy smirked, licking a spot on his neck. "I want to hear you say it."_

 _"Say what?" Bill managed to hiss through the short breaths he took. She was triumphantly bringing him to a vigorous climax. She seemed unapologetic in her quest to conquer him. He was impressed by her fire._

 _"That I'm the only one who can get you like this."_

 _"You know you are."_

 _With the utterance of the words, Bill gripped her hips to slow her, and she broke free to bring his climax to a head. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and moved her hips, rolling them along his shaft and caused his detonation. He kissed his way down her chest and rolled her to the side. Caressing her head as it laid on his chest, he exhaled into the air. This wasn't what he was expecting, but when was life ever predictable with Steffy?_

 _"We're going to have fun, Bill." She traced the muscles on his chest._

 _"Don't I know it. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you."_

 _"You better." She kissed his chest. "I won't accept less."_

* * *

"Bill!" He'd gripped her legs and started in on her again.

"Lay there and take it. I promised you that every night would be a great one."

Bill finished her off and put her to sleep. It didn't take much these days. She was a sexual maniac, but he'd found her sweet spot.

While Steffy slept, Bill watched her. He'd gotten lucky to find a woman that didn't judge him. He hadn't been that fortunate before her. She'd made it okay to do what needed to be done even though it could hurt his son. He loved his kids, but he also loved his wife. Besides the baby in her womb and Will, her security was the most important. She'd shared her concerns about Liam, and Bill would have to address those. First and foremost, the Logans had to pay. Sami would make sure of that.

Taking his place next to Steffy in bed, Bill cradled her in his arms. He covered her naked body and finally closed his eyes. Sleep found him moments later. He really was tired.

* * *

While Bill and Steffy slept, the door to their room opened. A dark figure moved through their room and took a seat in the chair next to their bed. Pushing the hair from Steffy's face, a vicious smile spread as a plan was concocted. Retreating from the room, the dark figure made their way downstairs. There was work to be done.

The sleeping couple was oblivious to the evil intentions circling in their home. While they slept happily in each other's embrace, smoke filled the bottom of their house. No alarms went off. The smoke detectors had been disconnected before the fire was set. Now, Steffy and Bill were at the mercy of their intruder as they sat back watching the flames build around their home.


	22. Chapter 22

"Cover her up! Do it now!" Bill could hear Ivy's frantic voice as sirens blared around his house. He saw the flames flicker and the smoke coat the air as he struggled to breathe. As he came to, he looked for his wife. She was on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance with Ivy fussing over her.

"Steffy, wake up." He saw Ivy touch her face. "You have to wake up."

For a second Bill questioned why she and Wyatt were there but remembered Wyatt was his next of kin. He'd made Wyatt his first point of contact outside of Justin and Steffy. Steffy was being transported to the hospital, where he assumed he was going, and Justin could be heard speaking to the police on the scene.

While this was going on, all Bill wanted was to be near his wife. She was a fighter, but he feared for the child they both thought was impossible before now. Crying her name, Bill was comforted by the concerned hand of his son.

"Dad, Ivy is with her. She's gonna make sure Steffy isn't alone."

"Who did this?" Bill struggled to ask. "Who?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find them. We will find them and make them pay. I put in a few phone calls, as did Justin. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"I want..." A coughing fit overtook Bill and Wyatt released his hand. Bill was loaded into the ambulance next to Steffy's and closed his eyes as they sped toward the hospital.

While Bill rode, he had time to contemplate. He thought of all the threats he had gotten and all the people who wouldn't give a damn about hurting Steffy to get to him. Ridge was still in the hospital, but he was ruled out anyway. He would never try to kill his own daughter, despite his recent brush with arson.

As much as Bill hated to admit it, his own son was a suspect. Remembering the look in Steffy's eyes as she explained Liam's incessant refusal to accept their relationship gave him reason to wonder if his son had done this. Liam was married, but he wasn't taking losing Steffy well. She'd put her foot down, and Bill now realized how crazed his son had become.

"Liam," Bill hissed as they reached the hospital and he was rolled inside. "Liam did this," Bill screamed as loudly as he could. "He did this!"

Bill was wheeled to a room where he was checked out. He was given a breathing treatment after his airways were confirmed as clear, and his vitals stabilized. Bill was given a clean bill of health after over an hour and was greeted by Justin, and a detective following him.

"Mr. Spencer," the detective shook his hand, "Detective Sanchez, and I have a few questions."

"I don't have time for your questions." Bill tried to push past them. "I have to get to my wife. She's pregnant and probably afraid. I need to be with her."

"Your wife is fine," Detective Sanchez assured him. "Her mother, cousin, and brother are with her. You guys also have a lobby full of friends waiting for you. You're really lucky people."

"Lucky? You call this lucky? My wife could have been killed."

"And you, Mr. Spencer. You could have died as well."

"It doesn't matter about me. If anything happened to her, I don't want to think about who or where I would be. The fact of the matter is she's in this hospital, and I'm going to find out why. I'm going to find out who."

"That's why I'm here. When you were rolled in, some of the staff heard you say it was Liam. Your son Liam whose ex-wife you happen to be married to and expecting a child with? I can see his motive, but would your son hurt her? I'm told that he's in love with your wife, Mr. Spencer."

"Liam may want to hurt me, he may even be in love with Steffy, but he wouldn't set my house on fire with her in it," Bill spoke the words, and they tasted sour rolling off his tongue, but if Liam was the one, jail wasn't how he would be dealt with. Justice would be cold and cruel.

"So you're saying your son didn't do it?"

"I'm saying Liam is a person with no spine. He doesn't have the guts to challenge me, not even for Steffy. I would crush him. I OWN him." Bill made his thoughts explicitly clear before stepping away. "Justin can answer your questions while I check on my wife."

Bill walked down the hall into the waiting room and was greeted by arms enclosing him. "What the hell happened?" Brenda was there, and so were Carly, Sonny, and Jason. Wyatt was talking to Brenda's friend Ned, who seemed to be babysitting Taylor's purse. There was no doubt in his mind where she was. She probably wouldn't leave Steffy's side, Ivy either.

"Some bastard set the house on fire."

"You have cameras. We will find out who did this," Jason assured. "I have some people on it. One of my guys is great with computers. He can tap into your system. Grant him access."

"My house is probably burnt to a crisp. I doubt if any of that works. Steffy and I were lucky to escape with our lives."

"Spinelli can do almost anything. Give him time, he will get you answers." Jason was sure of his friend Spinelli, and the only thing Bill was sure of was his need for vengeance. He vowed at that moment to make whoever did this suffer to their last breath.

"Thank you, Jason. I will check in with you guys later. Right now I need to see her. She must be afraid. I don't like thinking about what's going through her mind."

"You love her," Brenda smiled. "Go give her our love as well."

Bill was headed to Steffy when he looked ahead to see the last person he wanted to see. In the presence of Wyatt, Liam was there asking questions, and Bill saw nothing but red. Wyatt had spotted him long before Bill did and looked to be ushering him out.

Snatching Liam by the collar and throwing him against the wall, Bill threw a punch that caught him in the eye. Wyatt tried to step between them, but Bill pushed him to the side. Another hit was thrown that caught Liam on the lip.

"You put your hands on her? You threatened my wife?"

"She was my wife first," Liam hissed, with blood dripping from his mouth. "You don't get to take her and act like I don't matter. Things like this happen when because you can't take care of her, and I never threatened her. I just told her who you are. You don't want her. You want to beat me."

"Uhh!" Bill threw another punch and heard Liam's teeth rattle. It didn't matter that he busted his knuckles on Liam's mouth. It didn't matter that Jason had him locked in a bear hug. At his point, it didn't matter that Liam was his son. All he saw was a man trying to stand between him and his wife. He saw a man who manhandled her and put fear into her orbit.

"If you ever come near her again I'll kill you. I'll rip you limb from limb. I love you, son, but for her, I'll end you."

"You would do this to me for her?" Liam laughed. "She left me, what makes you think she won't leave you? She's had us all, me you, Wyatt. Why not try for Will once he's old enough? All in the family, right, dad?"

Bill broke free. He slammed Lim against the wall just in time for detective Sanchez to appear. Jason and Sonny helped to restrain Bill and Wyatt pushed Liam off.

"Leave," Wyatt warned. "Leave now! Get out!" Liam just paused to look, and Wyatt dug his heels in. "And if I ever hear you disrespect Steffy again or put your hands on her, I'll destroy you. You did this to yourself. Go home to your wife."

Bill fumed as he watched the boy he used to praise as his pride and joy leave. He'd never wanted to obliterate anyone as much as he did Liam right now. Where he was torn before, he was now just angry. He'd failed to protect Steffy, and she had felt like she needed to keep it from him. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He needed to see her.

Heading to her room, Bill was stopped by detective Sanchez. "Your son seemed angry. He was also late in getting here. What could have held him up?"

"You want me to do your job for you? Ain't gonna happen. Unless you're going to charge me for busting a hole in his face, step aside. I need to check on my wife and child."

"Mr. Spencer, your son was seen purchasing lighter fluid and matches. This was two days ago. If you want to protect your wife, I suggest you start to realize he is a suspect. He's a suspect as well as your ex-wife."

"Brooke?" Bill was dumbfounded. He honestly hadn't thought of her outside of what he had planned to wreck her world. "What does she have to do with this?"

"This was found in the bedroom by the firefighters who dragged you and Steffy out of the house." _The shining sword ring Bill had given Brooke._ She hadn't given it back when they split. She tried, and he sent it back to her.

"Where was it?"

"Beside your wife."

Bill's nostrils flared, and he nodded in silent agreement. "Okay."

He walked off, and detective Sanchez called out to him. "I need your statement."

"You're not getting one. Not until after I see Steffy. Get out or wait, I don't care, but I will see her before I give any damn statement."

Just as he was walking, Bill heard his name being screamed and ran toward the sound. It was Ivy, she was crying, and as he reached the shaking girl, he saw Taylor emerge from a room.

"What happened?" Bill asked but didn't wait for the answer. "What's wrong with her? Is it the baby?"

"Bill," Taylor cried, and he rushed past her.

He was in the room within seconds and took a deep breath at the sight greeting him.

"Dollar Bill. You almost missed it, daddy. Come and look at our baby." Steffy was sitting up and pointed at the monitor. "That little bean is ours."

Bill ran his hand over her head and kissed it. "You scared me. Why was everyone crying?"

"They're big babies," Steffy laughed. "It was my mom's first time seeing the baby and Ivy's first time seeing any baby. Thomas just slinked out of here once they started pulling my gown up, and Ivy was supposed to go and get you so that you wouldn't miss it."

"How long have you been up? Are you okay?" Bill was feeling so many things and so much flooded through his brain.

"Me and the baby are healthy. Just a little smoke inhalation. We're going to be fine, but they better get me some real food." Steffy lifted his hand and frowned as she saw the blood on his knuckles. "What did you do?"

"Liam will never come near you again."

"Bill—"

Steffy looked disappointed, but Bill stood his ground. "He doesn't get to make you afraid."

"He's your son. Fighting with him isn't what I wanted."

"What you want is to feel safe and to not have to hide things from me. You have that now."

"Someone just tried to kill us, Bill. Safe isn't the word I'd use for how I'm feeling."

"I'm here, Steffy. Jason and Sonny are here, and we're going to find whoever did this and make them suffer."

"I don't want suffering, Bill. Not even close. Whoever did this deserves death."

"Sweetheart, the torture will make them wish they were dead."

"Fine." Steffy laid back in bed and closed her eyes for a second but popped them open quickly after taking a few long breaths. "Can we send everyone home for tonight? I'd love to talk, but tomorrow. Thank them for me, let them know I'll be into the office tomorrow. I want Brooke and my grandfather there too."

"Steffy, I don't think—"

"I'm going to the office, Bill. Some changes are going to happen at Forrester. I'd like to get my rest before I divulge. Hurry back, you're sleeping here to protect me." She let out a sigh, and Bill swore he saw something flicker in her bright blue eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but it damn sure didn't look like fear. The more he thought about it, on his walk to dismiss their friends, he realized it was rage. He didn't think he'd ever seen that look from her. It was intense, and he knew whatever she had planned was going to rock Forrester. He just wondered why she wanted to start there. Was there something he was missing?


	23. Chapter 23

Steffy sat in her office alone. She had been released from the hospital hours earlier, upon her insistence, and was now ready to get her meeting started at Forrester. She had a lot of ground to cover.

"Steffy." She looked up as her door opened and closed. "Are you sure you should be here?"

Steffy gave her cousin a smile. Ivy had been there for her. She'd held her hand the entire way to the hospital and was one of the first faces she saw when she woke.

"I'm fine." Steffy walked over to hug her. "Thank you. I really appreciate everything you did, and I will never forget it."

"We're family, Steffy." Ivy gripped her hand tightly. "No matter what we've been through, I would never want anything to happen to you. You didn't deserve any of this. How are you and Bill holding up?"

"He's throwing himself into work and looking for the person or persons who did this. You know Bill."

"He's going to stop at nothing to get answers," Ivy acknowledged. "But I'm glad you're doing okay. I have to admit, checking on you is not the only reason I came by early. Are you sure about the staffing changes you want to make?"

"I'm sure," Steffy nodded. "I'm really going to lean on you."

"I'm here." Ivy smiled. "Should I get everyone else?"

"Yes, and please make sure Pam FaceTimes my dad in. I don't want him to miss any of this."

"I got it," Ivy agreed.

While Steffy had a little downtime, she called Bill to see how his day was going. He hadn't been particularly happy that she wanted to go in. He had tried to get her held at the hospital for further observation.

"Hey, honey," she breathed into the phone. She heard him sigh and took a seat. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you being there. Come back here or better, let me take you to our hotel."

"A hotel," Steffy hissed. "We live in a hotel now."

"Temporarily," Bill advised. "Only until I see if our house can be salvaged or if we need to start from the ground up."

"That was my childhood home, Bill. It was where my sister lived before she died and where my parents were happy. We almost..."

"I almost made love to you there years ago," Bill pointed out.

"Yes, so it's special to me. I want to do whatever we can to get it back. Our baby was conceived there. I want our family moments in that house."

"I'll make it happen. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I love you, Bill, and thank you."

"I love you, Steffy. When you're done there come to me."

"As soon as I'm done," Steffy agreed.

She concluded the call just in time for the first person to filter into her office. "Are you sure about this?" Katie asked, her timid exterior made Steffy smile. Katie had come through for her in so many ways at the company.

"Yes. Absolutely."

Within minutes, everyone Steffy called was there, and a wicked smile lit her face. "For all of you who checked on us last night, I appreciate it. Bill and I are fine as well as our little one, but that's not why I called you here. We have to make some major changes at Forrester due to new developments."

"New developments?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," Steffy walked around her desk. "As we all know, just like at my house, there was a fire at Spectra fashions, a fire that my husband was blamed for, but that was not the case. One of our own actually set the fire. As ugly of a PR nightmare and legal hassle it could be, I've decided to have this person step down and abdicate their duties. Grandfather and I agree, and it pains me to say this, but, Dad, you're fired." Steffy looked into the iPad that Ivy was holding up and saw the shock on Ridge's face. She had sent Taylor there to make sure he was able to participate in this. He needed to rest anyway after his injuries, but Steffy needed him out of the way. He would try to stop her next chain of events.

"You're firing dad? Who is going to be in charge?" Thomas asked the obvious question, and the office door opened revealing a guest. Steffy had thought this through as soon as she heard about Ridge being the one to set the fire. Liam knew and was already talking about it out loud. There was no guarantee he wouldn't repeat it, and there was also no way she could be sure Bill wouldn't get pissed and use it against him. She loved her husband, but she was no stranger to her ruthless side. To save Forrester, Ridge had to go. Steffy would handle Bill and Liam another way.

"Am I too late?"

"No, right on time." Steffy waved her hand out, welcoming Felicia into the office. "Aunt Felicia will step in as CEO until you are ready to take over, Thomas. At that time I will step down as well. Aunt Felicia is going to run the day to day and correspond with me. We will be a team. Come to either of us for your needs. And that brings me to my next thing."

Steffy flipped through a folder she had on her desk and held up a page. "Brooke, I granted you access to the building today because Katie came across this." Steffy passed a few papers around to the group and stopped by handing Felicia he biggest stack.

"Katie," Brooke seethed. "How could you do this?"

Katie shrugged and looked apologetic. "I work for this company, and any potential PR issue is mine to handle. This would have been a nightmare, and with all the press hounding us about the fire and Liam, Steffy, and Bill, we can't deal with it. It's public notice that Bill and Liam got into a fight because Liam is stalking Steffy."

"He is not stalking her! He is married to Hope. He loves Hope."

"That's not what the reporters are saying," Katie told her. "The hospital staff confirmed their stories, and Detective Sanchez has Liam listed as a suspect because he's a jealous ex-husband."

"Enough of the personal, that's the problem here. You spoke to a reporter about a line you were starting, Brooke's Bedroom," Steffy mused. "Imagine my surprise when the conversation turned to me and my marriage. Well, I've had Justin draw up a little motion, nothing big, it's tiny even." Steffy slid it into her hands.

Brooke read the paper and looked as if she saw red. "This says I can't speak your names on the record or promote anything under the name Brooke's Bedroom."

"Forrester owns the trademark, and my marriage is none of your business. Mention either again, and I'll own you. Thank you, you can have a seat now."

Steffy looked through a few more papers, and Felicia was grinning from ear to ear. She seemed proud of her niece. Steffy had prearranged this a day before the fire but had to put her plan on hold.

"Next," Steffy looked at Quinn. "The jewelry line looks amazing, but I feel as if we need a trendier feel to the clothes to fit it. We need a younger appeal. With my father being gone, granddad has agreed to take over couture, but we needed more. I want an edgier appeal to the amazing things you're doing. You and Ivy, of course, will oversee this new project to make sure it fits your designs. Hope can grab your coffee or whatever she does. I just want it to run smoothly. I'm looking to you, Quinn and Ivy, to provide your guidance. Everyone, I'd like for you to welcome a new but old member to the team. Come on in."

Steffy let her last surprise walk in and gleamed at the reactions. "Amber? You can't be serious," Brooke protested.

"Amber is talented and like so many others fell under the pressure from you. Give her your badge, Brooke. It belongs to her. I also trust that you will see to it that Amber gets the parking spot you used to covet. It's really an awesome spot, Amber." Steffy nodded.

"No," Hope protested. "I can't work with all of them. "You know what Amber did to me."

"Yes," Steffy conceded. "Amber provided you with pills that you happily took. You got hooked on pills that you were more than happy to shuffle down your own throat. I think that about sums it up. But I'm not a monster, if you can't work with Amber, the door is always open. I hear unemployment is on the rise. It wouldn't be just you." Steffy laughed as the look on Hope's face sank into her head. She was here to make them pay. Nothing more nothing less.

"Meeting adjourned. Be sure to take and read your confidentiality agreements. I expect them on my desk at the day's end." Steffy clapped her hands together, and saw most of the room disburse. Hope and Brooke were standing in a corner with Rick and Maya, and Steffy was all too happy to go over and interrupt. "What's going on here?"

"You're being unfair," Rick admonished. "You're taking everything from my mother, first her husband, and now the line she made a hit."

"Her husband, yeah, I guess I did take him. You know, he says he can't even remember a time he was happier. I think you did you a favor, Brooke, and as for the line, it was made by Forrester hands and financed with Forrester money. We own it. Remember, Brooke, this is the last time you will ever speak of either. _My husband_ owns most of the media, and we will know. We will destroy you."

"Steffy, didn't almost dying teach you anything?" Maya asked. "You're supposed to be thankful for a second chance."

"Oh, I am," Steffy assured. "You see, I didn't do all I could to make their lives miserable, but now I will. That's what second chances are all about, getting what you did wrong in the past right the second go around. Maya and Rick, you can leave, unless you don't like employment either. I would like to speak to Hope and Brooke alone."

Steffy waited until the room was clear and crossed her arms. "Hope, you are lucky to still have a position here. Brooke, you better never step foot in this place again. Aunt Felicia won't hesitate to take you down."

"How did you get to be so evil?" Hope questioned. "You're worse. If anything this fire made you a bigger bitch."

"It did." Steffy looked between both of them and leaned in to whisper into both of their ears. "I know it was you. I saw your face as you stroked mine. I'm going to make your life as hot as the fires of hell, you know like my house."

Steffy pushed their heads back and swung the office door open. "Get out."

Both Brooke and Hope looked floored, both probably questioning the other, but Steffy didn't care. She knew which blonde bitch was in her house, but she was going to have fun torturing both until they flipped on the other. Both Brooke and Hope would pay for everything, arson and attempted vehicular manslaughter be damned.

Steffy was alone once again to gloat over her success when her door opened. She looked up and smiled. "Come in!"

"What was that stampede of blonde about?" Brenda laughed it off as she took a seat. "They looked angry."

"One fired and one saddled with another enemy. I'm just having a little fun."

"Well deserved fun. How is the baby? How are you?"

"We're fine. Just a little smoke. It won't keep us down." Steffy ran her hand over her stomach.

"Good to hear," Brenda squeaked, touching Steffy's stomach. "You know, A little birdie told me that your mother and Ned are really hitting it off. She's supposed to be visiting Port Charles soon."

"She likes him. He's refreshing to her, and the dimples don't hurt. She's apparently a sucker for dimples now. She has been through so much with my dad, and when I told her his most recent stunt, she decided that she'd had enough. I think she's done for good. Ned might be a good thing for her. She also says he sings to her."

"Ned used to big a big-time singer. It was one of our past lives, but he was an artist under my record label."

"Your bunch is just full of surprises, huh?"

"You have no idea, but what's going on? You said it was important."

"It is. I honestly feel awful for even keeping this secret as long as I did. I tossed around with it and decided I wasn't being a good friend to you. You've given me so much, you deserve to know that I did some research and figured out what happened to Josslyn's dress."

Brenda's interests looked piqued. "Go on."

"Bill hired some people to recover the lost footage. Here." Steffy handed her a copy of the DVD she had secured in her desk. "I apologize, but we rectified the situation. It doesn't make up for the stress it caused."

"Am I going to see blonde piece of shit roots in this video?" Brenda questioned. Steffy nodded, and Brenda threw the disc in her purse. "I'm going to give Carly a call." Brenda stood, and Steffy could see the intensity in the short brunette. "Well played hand. I'm going to handle that bitch, but let's do lunch soon."

"Soon," Steffy agreed.

Brenda left, and Steffy picked up her phone to make a call. "Phase one done. Now, let's move on. Is the package secured?"

Steffy heard a gruff laugh and then the best response from her and Bill's most trusted general and friend, Justin. "Sure is. Dolla might be a little pushed he doesn't get to do the honors."

"He will get over it. I'm calling this one. It's my party now. Tell Sami I want to see her in the agreed upon location."

"I'm on it. Good to have you back," Justin threw in.

"Good to be back." Justin laughed before disconnecting, and Steffy kicked her feet up on the desk. She'd lied to Bill. He was going to see her, but Sami would get her attention first. It would be her first real act of being the true Spencer Matriarch. Extinction to their enemies.


	24. Chapter 24

Stopping by Spencer as she promised, Steffy went the opposite direction from Bill's office and took a deep breath. She had to do something first. Something Bill should have done, but he was focused on the effects for one group so much so that he forgot who would be hurt the most.

She raised her hand to knock on the door and was granted access. "Hey, Steffy, I mean mom. Should I call you mom now?"

Wyatt joked and was oblivious to how crazy all their lives were about to get. She felt bad, but she knew the alternative would make her hate her own self. She couldn't do this.

"Call me, Steffy. I'm the same person I always was."

"The same person but married to my dad and carrying my little sister or brother. It's kinda unreal."

"A little," Steffy agreed. "But listen, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to take this."

Steffy swallowed hard and placed a hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You don't owe me anything. Really, you don't. We had what we had, but Ivy came back, and we fell in love again. She's for me, and my dad is for you. You make him happy. I've never seen him so content. We know that takes a lot. He's been preoccupied, but so damn happy."

"He makes me happy as well, but he's not what I want to talk about. Wyatt—"

"Wyatt, let's go, son." Bill walked in the door and Steffy sighed. She'd have a hard time sneaking out now.

"Hey." Bill kissed the side of her head. "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

Wyatt looked at the expression on Steffy's face, and she could tell he picked up on her urgent vibe. "I asked Steffy to help me with something for Ivy. Anniversary coming up, you know."

"Marry that girl," Bill advised. "She's definitely for you." Bill practically beamed as he spoke about Ivy and Wyatt. That must have been one of those changes Wyatt was talking about.

"I know this, dad, but I need to borrow Steffy. I'll only keep her a few hours. Do you mind?"

Bill looked at both of them and shrugged. "You watch out for her. You make sure no one gets too close. Those reporters are on her, and I don't want them getting any quotes. You understand?"

"You will just bury them," Steffy leaned in for a kiss. "Give me a few hours with my stepson."

"Okay, it's getting a little weird," Wyatt scoffed. "Steffy, you ready?"

"Sure." She followed, leaving a confused Bill behind. She hadn't lied to him in so long it felt strange, but she couldn't tell him where she was going, not yet.

"You want to tell me what this cryptic thing you're sorry for is and why my dad doesn't seem to know what you're doing?" Wyatt started right in as they got to her car. Steffy didn't reply until after they were heading toward their destination.

"He's aware that it's being done, but he's not aware I took the responsibility away from him. You really shouldn't be upset with your father. He makes rash decisions sometimes without thinking, and he has one focus. You know the problems we have all had with Hope and Brooke as of late, well he's focused on getting retribution and sometimes gets on one track. I need you to know that I told Ivy about this already. It was a blow to her, but she's here for you. She's going to be whatever you need her to be."

Steffy knew she probably sounded like a crazy person, but she knew the minute they parked and went into the hotel room she had Justin book, things would change forever.

"You sound like my dad, giving relationship advice about me and Ivy. I know how special your cousin is, I don't need an endorsement."

"I know you don't, Wyatt. I'm just saying it's okay to lean on Ivy. She can handle a lot of things. She loves you."

They pulled up to the hotel and Steffy was the first out of the car. She took a deep breath and watched Wyatt exit. "Steffy, What is this?"

"Wyatt, you're about to meet someone that is going to change your world. It's going to change all of ours, but we're going to get through this."

"You're making me nervous," Wyatt followed as she walked. "Is someone dying? Is my dad okay? Are you okay?"

Steffy didn't answer, she was too anxious to say more. Pushing her way through the doors, and hopping into the elevator as Wyatt followed behind her, she felt her heartbeat speed up.

Arriving at her floor, Steffy exited the elevator and held out the keycard Justin had slipped into her car. He'd covered her before she even left Forrester. She was actually having a blast hanging with Justin. He and Bill were night and day, but Justin was as loyal as they came.

With shaky hands, Steffy swiped the card and sighed. She pushed the door open and revealed a blue-eyed blonde. She had only seen her once but knew the effectiveness of having her on the team. She had done Bill's bidding and then some.

"Who is this?" Wyatt asked.

"Samantha Gene Brady DiMera. My friends call me Sami." She extended her hand and Wyatt shook it. "Steffy, nice to see you again."

"Likewise. Where is she?"

Wyatt looked dumbfounded, but Sami pointed to the other room of her suite. "My girls are teaching her how to play with their IPads."

"How is she? I mean mentally?"

"She's three, so everything fascinates her. See for yourself, grandma."

"Oh, God," Steffy complained. "I'm too young to be a grandmother. I haven't even had my own child yet."

"Grandma?" Wyatt looked as if things were becoming clearer to him. "No... How... This isn't right. It can't be..." Wyatt stopped as he looked at the smallest girl walking in behind the two older ones. "She—"

"Mommy, Johnny didn't charge my IPad," the smallest one, who was called Sydney, complained.

"Alli, take your sister and plug her tablet in." The oldest looked to be around twelve or so.

"Come on, Sydney. Mom, what about Arilyn?"

"Arilyn," Wyatt spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Arilyn is going to spend some time with her family. This is Arilyn's dad, Alli," Sami pointed out. "She's going to be staying with him soon."

"But who is going to finish the last piece of pizza mommy?" Sydney asked as if it was the most important thing in the world. "You and daddy split and I eat two, Johnny eats three, Alli eats two, and Arilyn eats the other piece. We will have food left over, mommy."

Sami laughed, as did the rest of the adults, and Sydney just remained, waiting for her answer, waving her arms out. Sami was quick to give her one and send her on her way. "Your dad can have that extra piece. He will enjoy it."

"Okay." She skipped off like everything was right in the world, and for a moment, Steffy almost forgot her shell-shocked friend.

"How is this possible? I was there, I saw when she lost the baby. This has to be a mistake." The innocent brown-eyed little girl stared, chewed her finger a little, and pointed at him.

"Miss Sami says you're my dad like Ej is Sydney's. Is that true?"

Wyatt touched her sweet face and smiled a little before nodding his head. "Yes, Arilyn, I'm your dad."

"Okay. I'm going to play now." She ran off, and Wyatt exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe this. She's... she's alive, and I didn't know she existed. How could I not know?"

"Tests can be faked, and doctors can be paid off. Trust me, I know all about that. And if you're worried about paternity, don't. Bill had us test her. She's a Spencer." Sami was covering all the bases in her explanation. "I showed her a picture of you and told her you were her dad and a very nice man. She took the bait," Sami attempted to joke.

"How could—" Steffy saw another realization hit him and nodded. "How could Hope keep my child from me? Did she just dump her off and never look back? She's been here all this time and never said a word." Wyatt looked furious. "Where did you find her? I'm assuming my dad put you up to this the minute Hope got back."

"Bill called in the favor, but I think it was me who gave him the ammunition," Steffy admitted.

"How?" Wyatt seemed to need all the details, and Steffy was all too happy to share.

"Liam left on a trip when we first started seeing each other again, and he told me he was going to Europe for work, but your father said they had no business for him there. I didn't find out until after the fact, but we fought about it because I figured out he was in Milan. I'm not insecure, but I knew it was for Hope. He denied it, and we fought once I realized he lied. He said it was important and not something I needed to know about. He said it wasn't about us and the way he loved me. I brushed it off, deciding to trust him, but then we got the email about Hope coming back years later, and I realized he would never truly break free of the hold she had on him. I threw in the towel."

"Yes, I'm well aware of Liam and Hope's merry go round with little regard for the rest of us, but how does any of that explain how you knew about her?"

"I didn't," Steffy said. "I told Bill that I thought Hope had a secret that Liam knew. Bill figured it out from there."

"Hope's face wasn't familiar to me, right off bat, but when Bill sent me a picture and asked me if I had ever run into her on my travels, I realized I had," Sami offered. "She was pregnant when we met."

"So she haves my daughter and what, dumps her on some European couple and runs back to Liam?"

"She told me that she ran away from home to protect her child from its grandmother. She said the woman was evil. She told me about you and your brother, but I never put it together who she was until Bill said her name and sent her picture. She wasn't going by Hope Logan."

"What name was she using?" Wyatt asked.

"Bridget. Bridget Marone."

"That's her sister, but she's just Logan now." Steffy was amazed with the depths Hope would go to to keep this little girl away from her family. She was every bit the wicked bitch she accused her of being.

"How did you get her?" Wyatt took a seat, and so did Sami.

"Like your father, my husband has certain associates. He knows people, and he's also a lawyer. Once Bill told us what he was looking for I remembered that girl with the poor little sob story. EJ was able to track down the adoption agency and prove the adoption papers were useless. The father portion was completely bogus. The family that had her took really great care of her, they were sweet, but Bill made it clear that you would be equally as loving and would take care of this girl as if she were a princess. Besides, the family had no grounds to keep her if the adoption was illegal. She was born in Milan, which is why it took us so long to get her back here. Immigration rules and proving that she is a citizen of the US."

It was a lot to take in, poor Wyatt went from no child to single father all in one day, but Steffy could see that he had question boiling in his mind. "What does this have to do with Liam? Why was he there?"

Sami pulled out papers and placed them in Wyatt's hands. "Sorry, but your brother is an asshole."

Both Steffy and Wyatt looked at the papers, and their mouths dropped. Across from the word father stood Liam's name in bold black ink. He'd helped Hope keep Wyatt's child from him.

"I'm going to kill him," Wyatt seethed.


	25. Chapter 25

"I just need a minute. Steffy," Wyatt turned to her frantically and looked to the room the kids had returned to. "Can you watch her? Take her with you. I promise I'll be back."

"I got her," Steffy nodded. "Take my car. Get a breather." She knew he probably needed a break to clear his head.

"Please make sure she knows I didn't leave her." Steffy agreed and placed her keys in Wyatt's hands.

While she watched his retreat from the room, Sami cleared her throat. "Now might be a good time to call Bill. Wyatt was pretty angry, and I don't want to see what happens if he finds Liam."

"Wyatt isn't a violent person. He wouldn't—"

"Anyone would be violent under these circumstances. I didn't use to be violent either. Situations force your hand. Now, I can't say that I care when it involves my family. Especially my children."

Steffy heeded Sami's words and called Bill. She told him everything and listened to the verbal reprimand he tried to issue and disconnected the call once he assured her he would find Wyatt and talk him down.

Sighing into the air, Steffy turned to Sami and smiled. "Thank you. I'll take Arilyn and get out of your way. I'm just going to go to the hotel and wait for Bill to get back. We'll get an Uber."

"Don't be silly," Sami reached for her own keys. "My kids are fine here, EJ will watch them. I'll take you guys to the hotel. Just let me tell him I'm leaving."

Sami disappeared for a few minutes and returned with Arilyn gripping her hand and EJ behind them. He was tall and handsome with a certain dark aura that surrounded him, and once again, it was sexy to Steffy.

Steffy looked at this couple, her devious nature that could border on perceived innocence if you didn't know her, and his strong silent, refined disposition. They fit, like most of the new couples she had met over the past few months.

"Thank you, Sami, and it's a joy to meet the famous EJ DiMera." He shook Steffy's extended hand and gave her a sly grin. He was trouble, and she just smiled inwardly. For the life of her, things started to make even less sense in regards to Liam. Jason, EJ, even Sonny had energy that turned her on. They all exuded power like Bill, and that was what made her look his way in the beginning. Falling in love was an unscheduled complication, but she wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe she'd change the years apart from Bill, but those were on him.

"The beautiful Steffy Forrester-Spencer," EJ acknowledged with a nod. "Words don't do you justice."

"Likewise." Steffy smiled at him and saw a devious icy smile from Sami. The intensity between them was strong. Sami stared at him until she spoke again.

"We only brought the things she loved the most. I was sure Wyatt would get her all new things," Sami shrugged.

"No, it's fine." Steffy was actually a little nervous to be alone with this child. She was adorable and well behaved, but every time she looked at her she saw Hope. Her biggest nemesis had given birth to the child that was now her family. It was a hard pill to swallow.

"She's just a child," Sami laughed. "I get it, your history," she spoke as if reading Steffy's mind. "But she's so amazing. You're going to fall in love with her. Me and my kids already have. We're going to miss her."

"We sure are, mommy!" Sydney yelled from the back, and Steffy chuckled.

Steffy looked at the timid little girl and bent down to her level. "Would you like to meet your grandfather?"

"Yes, ma'am," Arilyn nodded, and Steffy grinned at the cute way she fluttered her eyelashes. She was going to be a heartbreaker.

"We don't have toys, but you're going to love taking a bath in his big tub. Have you ever been swimming?"

"No," Arilyn piped up.

"Well you and me today! We're going. Let's get you a swimsuit."

"Really?" She seemed excited, which relaxed Steffy even further.

"Really."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

The formalities were making Steffy feel the age difference between her and Bill for the first time since they got together. "Call me Steffy."

Steffy, Arilyn, and Sami boarded the elevator together, and apparently, Arilyn's nervousness had faded. She was talking Steffy's ear off, and Steffy was enthralled, listening to the little girl yammer. Bill was going to love this. She only hoped Wyatt allowed the swimming trip she promised. She didn't want to break the very first one she ever made the little girl.

"So this is where we head to the car," Steffy advised Arilyn. "Grab my hand and hold on tight."

"Okay, Steffy," Arilyn agreed. "Are you going to be my new mommy? I know I have a daddy now."

"I... I, uh—" Steffy was at a loss for words, and surprisingly she didn't have to answer. She was cut short by an annoying presence.

"Steffy! How dare you? You sent those women after my mother, and now you're here probably causing more havoc. I know you're not staying here. Where is Liam? Is he upstairs?" Hope was a trembling, angry mess. Steffy knew something was off.

"Stalk much?" Steffy quickly pushed the nervous little girl behind her and out of Hope's line of sight. She was so focused on Steffy she hadn't realized her own daughter was standing before her. "I don't know where the hell your husband is, but you should."

Steffy could feel Arilyn clutching her calf and suddenly felt horrible about engaging with Hope. "I'm on my way out."

"To where?" Hope crossed her arms. "What room did you come out of? Where is he?" Her voice was raised, and she was waving her finger in Steffy's face. Steffy was trying to remain calm, but her anger was getting the best of her. She held her hand up, and it was knocked down when Sami brushed past her.

"Mine." _Slap._

Hope's eyes seemed to be trying to gain focus as she recovered from the slap Sami laid on her. "Sami?" Hope said in disbelief.

"Yes," Sami snarled. "Hello, Bridget, I mean, Hope. No one lies to me. You're going to regret the day you ever did."

"You don't understand," Hope pleaded. "There were—"

"There was nothing, but there will be," Sami warned her. "Stay away from my friends. Just so we're clear, Steffy and Bill are my friends. Stay away, or else I will destroy your miserable life."

"Sami—"

"Leave now while you still can." Sami crossed her arms and locked eyes with Hope, giving a more intense version of the icy stare Steffy was familiar with. Sami meant business.

Dropping her head, Hope looked toward the entrance before glancing back at Sami.

"I'm sorry. You know, we really shouldn't have acted this way in front of a child," Hope spoke, apparently finally noticing the child hugging Steffy's leg.

Sami stayed engaged and looked ready to attack until the moment Hope vacated the hotel. Steffy took a deep breath and looked back at the quiet little girl. "I'm sorry we had to play that mean game," Steffy attempted to get a smile from the child. "That lady was funny, huh?"

"She was mean," Arilyn admitted barely above a whisper. "I don't like her."

Where Steffy should have enjoyed the irony, she actually felt bad. This little girl had no clue the woman that had practically traumatized her was, in fact, her mother. She'd been the one to give her away and didn't even recognize her own child. If it were up to Steffy, Hope would never see this child again.

"She's just a bad actress," Steffy assured the child. "So how about that swimming date?"

"Yes!" Arilyn squeaked. "Let's go."

Steffy smiled at how easy it was to change her mind. Maybe she would be good at this parenting thing. She just hit a slam dunk with this three-year-old.

"I'm going to grab the car," Sami advised. "I'll make sure it's all clear too."

While Steffy and Arilyn waited, she heard her phone ring and reached for it. She saw that it was Bill and sighed, hoping he didn't have bad news. She answered and heard the exhaustion in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Steffy quickly asked.

"Liam isn't here. The house is a mess, but he's not home. Neither is that moron, Hope," Bill told her.

"No, that because Hope is here. She—"

"Did she see the girl?" Bill cut her off.

"Yes and no. She doesn't know who she is, but she saw her. She came screaming at me about Liam. I'm really tired of those two."

"Why would she think you knew where he was?"

"I don't know, but this is getting weird. Just... if anything happens you call Justin and tell him to do what we talked about."

"Steffy—"

"Bill, I have to go," Steffy stopped him before he could ask what was going on. "I love you."

"Steffy, don't hang up—" Bill tried to finish before she hung up, but she stuffed the phone back into her purse as she swallowed hard looking at the person in front of her.

"Come on, now. Bring the kid with you. Right off to the side before your little friend gets back. Hurry up!"

Hope was holding a gun on her and had crept up while she was on the phone with Bill. To save her baby and the child that was now hanging on to her for dear life, she just nodded and followed directions.

Steffy slipped over to the side of the hotel where Hope's car was waiting and tried to assure Arilyn as she put her inside the car. "It's going to be okay. Remember that game I told you about?"

"You said swimming," Arilyn pouted.

"That too." Steffy smiled nervously. "We're going to do all of that once we're done here."

"Who in the hell is the kid?" Hope asked, waving her gun in Steffy's face. "You collecting strays now?"

"She's just a friend," Steffy threw out to try and distract that crazed maniac sitting across from her.

"You don't have friends. Or maybe you do. You seem to be collecting a lot of crazy friends lately. Two of them roughed my mother up. She had to get stitches, Steffy. Her lip and her eye were split open. The little mouthy one hit her with her ring, and the tall blonde kicked her until her ribs were bruised. They could be broken!"

"She deserved everything she got. She tried to ruin their kid's wedding, and as for my collection of friends, they've been there for me through some of the hardest times of my life. I'm thankful for them."

"The hardest times like what?" Hope screamed as she peeled out of the parking lot. "You left Liam. You left him for a kiss, and he still won't let you go. I've done everything to get him to forget you, but he won't. He acts as if you're some God."

"It was more than just a kiss," Steffy defended. "We weren't working. Distraction after distraction took him away from me, and then you. One email from you sent us into a tailspin."

"But he's chasing you!" Hope jerked the steering wheel as she screamed and Steffy could hear Arilyn crying. She looked at the little girl through the rearview mirror and her gear dissipated. Now only adrenaline and anger stood in its place.

"You want to blame me? That's a laugh. Liam only wants what he can't have, and once he gets it, he's bored. You were a dream to him. The perfect, unattainable dream, and I was his flawed reality. I was the whore that stole him from you when you clearly decided you didn't want him while I was out of the country. You and Wyatt happened without me, and you or him never saw me as good enough.

That's not true. You never saw yourself as good enough. It was why you felt like you had to manipulate Liam. I know how you play on his need to do the right thing to endure him to you. You know how to play this game with him and trap him in your web."

Steffy cocked her head to the side and stared at Hope for a second before starting. "For as long as we've been in each other's lives you always thought you were better than me. You always had to try and one-up me in our personal lives and in business. You tried to make yourself the little girl that my dad already had. He had me and Phoebe. We were his damn daughters, but so many times, he chose you over me, and so did Liam. He put you on this pedestal, but you're worse than I could ever be. I'd never set your house on fire with you in it. I'd never do it because it's not something that even crossed my mind. You're not that important to me. You're a menial pest that, like a bug, I'd squish with my shoe. If it were up to me, your whole family would be eradicated for its insignificant use of air, except this child. She's—"

Steffy stopped once she realized what she'd said, but she knew it was too late. Hope's eyes darted to the little girl, and she took her hands off the steering wheel. "My daughter? you have my child clinging to you like some surrogate? I'm her mother!"

"You dumped her off on some couple with Liam's help. You're both evil and deserve to burn in hell. You are never going to see this child again after Wyatt takes sole custody, you psychotic bitch."

"He's not going to have her. I won't let him and Quinn ruin her, and she won't be a whore like you."

"Hope!" Steffy screamed as the car careened off the street and into a tree.

Smoke filled the air, and both women sat in the front seats, incapacitated as the screams of the little girl in the backseat blanketed the air. Neither adult heard her. While her tears streamed down her cheeks, she crawled from the back and into the lap of the woman she knew the most and shook her. "Wake up, Steffy. You said we could go swimming. We can't go swimming if you die like my other mommy.


	26. Chapter 26

"Steffy, answer me. I've left you three messages. I need you to call me back. Not calling me back makes me worry, and you know how I hate to worry about my girls. You said we're having a girl, and I'm holding you to that, honey. Just call me back. I love you, Steffy."

Bill knew once Steffy checked her messages she would probably throw him a little sass for the desperate messages he was leaving. He just needed to hear her voice. He just felt like something was off after her last call.

"Dad," Wyatt called out as he walked into the front door of the cliff house and looked around. "What the hell happened here? You have a cut on your forehead. Why are you so sweaty?"

"I hit my head on the door of the car when I got out, and I was running around here trying to figure out what the hell happened here," Bill explained. "You didn't do this?" Bill asked, looking flustered. "Steffy told me you were looking for Liam. I know you heard what he did. I'm honestly shocked. I thought I was getting back at Hope and Brooke. I had no idea he knew."

"I'm not shocked that he knew. I'm shocked by the situation," Wyatt admitted. "But I'm not shocked that he knew. Liam has always needed to be the one who rescued Hope. Now he has shifted that focus on Steffy. He's a reprehensible human being, and I want nothing more than to rip him limb from limb. I wanted to kill him, but I took a drive first. Steffy gave me her car. Where is she, by the way? She has Arilyn. She didn't answer when I called."

Bill felt it again. The worry crept into his chest, and his breathing became labored. Something was wrong. "Did she say where she was going? I talked to her briefly, and she rushed me off the phone. She said something weird about telling Justin to do what they talked about if anything happened."

"It's not like her to fall off the grid. Usually, if anyone can find her, you can. Call Justin and see if he knows what she meant."

"Those two have been cooking up some things. I don't know if I like it. I don't like her doing things that put her in danger ever. Someone just tried to burn us alive and then we have the whole Brooke and Hope mess. I swear, they're going to pay for what they've done. I'm pretty sure Brooke set the fire. Her ring was there."

Wyatt shrugged as Bill made the call to Justin. He waited patiently as Bill received devastating news. He had been wrong. He had everything all wrong.

"Call her. Keep calling until she picks up. Brooke didn't set the fire, Hope did."

"Steffy wouldn't be anywhere near Hope. Trust me, dad, she was livid."

"She wouldn't, but Hope would. Justin just said Jason's friend Spinelli got the footage from the house. Steffy knows Hope was responsible, and Hope was just there. I don't like it that a lunatic was near my wife and now I can't reach her."

"If Steffy and Justin knew, why didn't they call the police, dad? This is getting to be too much. You guys have to stop with the clapbacks and let the police handle it sometimes."

"It's what we do. You don't know the side of Steffy that I do. She doesn't back down from anyone, she's a fighter, my queen. I'd trust her at my side over anyone. I married the woman who understands me the most in the world, and she doesn't judge a thing. She's just there. She loves me, and she finally decided to let me love her back."

"I understand what Steffy means to you, Dad. She balances you more than any other woman I've ever seen you with. She's amazing, but you have to rely on the cops."

"If the police could handle it, Jason's guy wouldn't have had to get the footage. I don't trust the damn cops. Not with my family. Brooke and Hope were going to get what was coming to them. They still are." Bill said it both for Wyatt's benefit and his own. He just needed Steffy to be fine.

"Just keep calling." Bill had raced to the car with Wyatt right behind him, and started it up, pulling out of the yard quickly.

"Dad, she still isn't answering."

Bill gripped the steering wheel tighter and cursed himself for not demanding that she stay on the phone or at least come to him. He should have made her leave the moment she told him what she was up to. Damn her strong will. It was one of the things he loved most about her, but now it had him frightened for her. She would never put herself, their child, or his granddaughter in jeopardy, but she'd fight to save the kids, risking herself if the situation called for it.

Bill just drove in silence after a while, and Wyatt kept calling Steffy's phone. While he wasn't getting her, Bill's head snapped to the side when his phone started ringing. Snatching it up, Bill didn't even bother to look at the number. He was just hoping it was Steffy.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone quickly. "Wait, what?" Bill dropped the phone as he did a 180 on the road.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Wyatt questioned.

"Call Taylor and Ridge and have them meet us at the hospital. You might want to Call Ivy too," Bill didn't say another word as he sped toward the place where he'd find Steffy. On that drive, he prayed. He prayed for the safety of his wife and child, he prayed for his granddaughter, and he prayed for Hope's soul. She was going to die once he laid hands on her."

* * *

"Steffy! Steffy, Arilyn! Answer me!" _Sami._ Steffy could hear her calling out, and ran a hand over her forehead. She was bleeding, but other than that, she seemed to be fine. Out of instinct, her hand flew to her stomach, and she realized she hadn't been hit there.

Steffy was disoriented, but once things became a little less hazy, she fluttered her eyes and realized why her abdomen felt so heavy. Arilyn was laying against her, seemingly asleep. "Wake up, baby girl." Steffy brushed curly strands of dirty blonde hair from her face. "Come on, sweetie. Open those eyes for your Steffy."

Arilyn stirred a little and Steffy pushed at the door on her side of the car until it flew open. Steffy could hear Sami calling out to her again and staggered over to where she was. "Are you hurt?" Sami ran a hand over Steffy's forehead and stopped at the blood. "I called Bill. He and the ambulance should be on the way."

"Good. Here," Steffy reached Arilyn to Sami. "I think I'm fine. Things are just…" Steffy felt herself swaying and closed her eyes when her head became blurry.

"Steffy!" Sami screamed as she slid down the length of her body. Sami leaned her against the hood of her car as she went to place Arilyn inside and heard Steffy mumble something. _Hope._

"You bitch!" Sami snapped. Hope staggered her way and Sami grabbed her by the back of the head. Steffy was disoriented and tried to stand, and all she could hear was Sami's words as she threw hit after hit at Hope. Sami had blood on her knuckles, and blonde strands in her hands, but she didn't relent.

Steffy tried to get into the struggle and defaulted back to the hood of the car she wanted to kill Hope for what she had tried. "Why did you do it? Why the hell did you do it?" Sami was screaming for answers as she beat Hope to a pulp.

"For Liam. He asked me to abort her, but I couldn't do it. She was my baby. She was my baby." Hope cried. "I knew that Liam would never accept her and that Quinn would try to take her, so I did the only thing I could. I gave her up."

"For a man? You stupid bitch." Sami punched her.

"I did the only thing I could."

"And so did I," Sami yelled in her face. "Those wonderful people you left her with beat her. She had bruises when I got her." It was then that Steffy realized Sami had lied to Wyatt in an attempt to make him feel better about the true nature of the people who had been raising his daughter. "They fucking beat her, so do you know what I did?"

"What?" Hope actually looked afraid. Steffy saw the fear lace her eyes, but she felt nothing for the girl. She actually appreciated the beatdown Sami was giving her.

"I killed those sons of bitches. A shot to the temple on each. They tried to fight me and EJ, we went the legal route, and when we went to get her, they tried to keep her. I wasn't having it. I shot the woman first. She was a cowardly frail woman who let her husband beat their children. I made him watch me shoot her."

Hope looked shook as Sami laid out all the gruesome details. "You're a monster."

"No," Sami jerked her collar. "I'm a mother. I'd do anything for my kids. She looks like my daughter did when she was younger. When I went to that place all I could see was Alli shaking and afraid. I'd never let anything happen to my daughters."

"I thought they were nice, I didn't know."

"And you never bothered to look back." Sami punched her again. "She could have been with the actual parent that wanted her. Wyatt was devastated when he realized you lied to him about her."

Sami was taking no prisoners on Hope, and Steffy watched as the blood dripped down her face. "Where are they?" Steffy hissed, drawing Sami's attention. "We need—"

Steffy felt her consciousness slipping away, and Sami saw her slide down the hood. She released Hope just as bright lights greeted them. It happened so fast, Sami letting Hope go, the lights approaching, and Hope shoving Sami over the railing just as Bill's car approached.

"Steffy!" Bill called out her name, and with what little energy she could muster, she pointed to where Hope had shoved Sami and saw that Hope wasn't standing either. Sami must have grabbed her when she was falling.

"Get help," Steffy breathed, quietly.

Wyatt rushed to the side of the railing and Steffy could hear both women screaming. Bill sat her up and ran his hand over her face. "The paramedics are on the way. You just hold on."

"Bill, your granddaughter. She's in the backseat. She won't wake up." Bill looked panicked and glanced into the car. Steffy could see his internal struggle and pushed him away. "Go. She's just a baby. She's been through a lot."

Bill laid her against the car gently and went to Arilyn. Steffy saw him checking pulse points, and when he found one, he smiled triumphantly. "She's breathing and has a strong pulse. Probably just passed out with all the excitement. I truly think she's just asleep, sweetheart."

"Help Wyatt," Steffy ordered next. "Hope pushed Sami. She killed the people abusing Arilyn and... Sami..."

Steffy passed out after that. She heard the blaring of sirens and felt her body being lifted with Bill clutching her hand. She came to, she looked around the scene and saw nothing but Hope and Bill's cars. Sami was gone, so were Hope, Wyatt, and Arilyn. With tears sliding down her cheeks, Steffy grew hysterical.

"You didn't save her! She was my friend!" Steffy cried out her tears of frustration and Bill ran his hand over her head and tried to calm her down. He told the paramedics of her condition and asked what could be done in the ways of sedation, and they provided her with a mild one.

A couple of hours later, Steffy woke in the hospital with Bill and Justin sitting beside her. Bill was clutching her hand, and Justin looked as if he was aching to tell her something.

"It's all been handled, Steffy," Justin spoke.

"All what?" Steffy asked, finally coming into herself.

"Dolla, I'll let you handle this." Justin kissed Steffy's forehead before bowing out of the room. "Feel better and take care of my godchild."

Bill waited a second before turning to her and gripping her hand. "This is going to happen really fast, Steffy, so this is what I need you to say."

 _Fast? Say? Were they getting their stories straight?_

"Bill—"

"Detective Sanchez is going to come in here and ask you what happened on the side of that road, and what you need to say is that Hope was out of control. She drove you into a tree and tried to throw you over the railing and slipped. That's it. Wyatt wasn't there, Sami wasn't there."

Steffy nodded and swallowed hard. Just as Bill said, this Detective Sanchez walked in wearing a sullen look.

"Mrs. Spencer, I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. Between the fire and the events tonight, I'm truly sorry for all you've had to endure, but I do have a few questions. We recovered a body, two actually, and we need to know what transpired on the side of the road.

Upon hearing about the two bodies, Steffy waved her hands for the glass of water adorning her bedside table. She was struggling to take in air when Bill's words echoed in her brain. _Wyatt was never there, Sami was never there_. Her's couldn't have been one of the bodies. _Hope slipped._

Gathering her thoughts and vague recollection of what actually happened, Steffy gulped down her water and pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry. Just with everything going on and the hormones from my pregnancy, I'm a little out of it."

"It's fine Mrs. Spencer. Whatever you can remember will be helpful. We just need to know how you ended up on the side of the road with the other Mrs. Spencer."

"We have interesting family dynamics," Steffy cleared her throat. "I'm sure you're aware that my son-in-law and I used to be married. We ended things on a sour note, and they never really got resolved. His new wife, my old nemesis, doesn't want to accept that the feelings are one-sided between Liam and me. I'm committed to my husband and the family we're starting. Liam has been a little intense, and his wife did not approve."

"There have been several eyewitness accounts to suggest that she was stalking you. One of your neighbors reported seeing a blonde woman enter your house the night of the fire. It was presumed to be Brooke Logan because of the ring left behind, but we received some information, a video recovered from the house that Hope was the one to set the fire."

"She admitted it to me," Steffy nodded. " She admitted to trying to kill me and my husband before she kidnapped me at the hotel."

"What were you doing at the hotel?"

"I was looking into getting a room there for next week. We're happy where we are, but we always need a change of scenery to take our minds off of losing our home," Steffy lied.

"Rebuilding, sweetheart," Bill supplied. "I heard from the contractors, the foundation is solid, and we can handle the damages."

"Oh, this is great! This gives me a bright spot in all of this."

"Good to hear," Detective Sanchez agreed. "So she followed you to the hotel and what?"

"She started screaming at me, asking where Liam was. She pulled a gun on me and made me get into her car. While we were driving, she was erratic, she blamed me for Liam not loving her the way she thought he should, and when I told her she would go to jail for trying to kill me, she drove us into a tree."

Detective Sanchez nodded and apologized again. "And after the crash, you pulled yourself out of the car? How did you two end up near the railing? Did she chase you?"

"She was screaming. We got out of the car, and she ran at me. I staggered to get away, and she kept coming. I swung. My fist, my shoe, whatever I could get my hands on, and we fought. I was afraid for my baby, so I used the last ounce of adrenaline I had and pushed. She fell over the railing, and I collapsed. I would have helped her up, but she was so crazed, and I was weak. I feel awful."

Steffy started crying, and Bill wrapped his arms around her. "There was nothing you could have done," Detective Sanchez assured her. "Were you aware that Hope was abusing prescription painkillers?" Steffy shook her head, and he went on. "We found a bottle in her purse from the wreckage, and after contacting her pharmacy, we realized she has been having them filled once a week."

"What does this mean?"

"It means Hope targeted you and you are lucky to have your lives." He stood and flashed Steffy a smile. "Thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Spencer. And sorry for your loss."

Detective Sanchez left, and Steffy sucked in a huge gulp of air. "You did well. Good story, baby. I knew you could do it. That's my girl."

"What really happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's blurry, but parts of it are clear. Fill in the blanks."

"I got to you and Sami was beating the hell out of Hope. Hope managed to push Sami, but Sami grabbed her, and they were both hanging from the ledge. It was up to Wyatt to save one, and he pulled Sami over the railing. We told her to leave and forget she was ever there, she did. No one knows her husband is alive but us. She risked a lot to help us, and I wasn't going to let her get caught up in our mess."

"I agree, that was for the best. Sami doesn't deserve to be in any of this. But go on," Steffy prompted.

"Wyatt went back for Hope, but then you mumbled that Hope and let Arilyn get abused. He kicked Hope, and she fell."

"Wyatt killed her?" Steffy asked in disbelief. "Where is he? Where is Arilyn? They said there were two bodies. Who was it?"

"The second body was Liam, Steffy. He floated up in the water near the cliff house. We got the call after we got here."

"Bill—"

"I can't process it right now, Steffy."

"Is Wyatt okay?"

"He and Arilyn are fine. Ivy is with them. He's going to get away for a little while. He will be back for the funeral."

"Good." Steffy blinked away a few stray tears. She had given up on Liam, but she didn't want him dead. She just wanted peace for all of them. "Bill, I'd do anything to protect this family. You know that, right?"

"I do," he agreed. "I never doubted that."

"We can never tell anyone else about what really happened. I won't tell my parents of my brother. I'll do this for you, for us."

"Our secret." Bill kissed her head. "You protected my son and granddaughter. I will always love and protect you, Steffy. Always, just like I did today."

"Today? What do you mean?"

"Liam wasn't going to let go. He tried to kill me when I went to look for Wyatt. We tore his house up in our fight, he hit his head. He wouldn't wake up. I panicked."

"You killed him?"

"It was an accident. I will live with it forever, Steffy. Justing helped me throw his body into the water, and Hope came home. I hid until after she left. I called you about twenty minutes after she left. I don't know she must have been tracking you. It was my fault she came after you." Bill cried. "Justin knew that her coming after you would help us. His thought was to make it look like Hope went crazy. I had no idea why, but you two knew she set the fire. Justin knew about the pills and made the call to pin it on Hope. I wanted to call the police. Me, wanting to call the police, is that funny or what?"

"It's okay, Bill. It's okay. You protected me. You were worried about your sons, and you tried to help them." She gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's in the vault. No one will ever know."

"Steffy—"

"Hope killed Liam, and I pushed Hope after she tried to kill me. That's it. We're not talking about it again, Bill." Steffy closed her eyes and pulled her husband's arm to her and laced their fingers. She kissed his hand before closing her eyes.

 _Buried._ That's what their problems would be once Hope and Liam went into the ground. They would never speak of it again. It would haunt their minds, but spoken aloud would never be a thing between them. They'd move through their lives, attempting to forget the horror of this day, but it would always be with them. Their own tragedy that brought them closer in life and love.


	27. Chapter 27

"How dare you bring her here?" Brooke reached out to slap Steffy, and Bill caught her arm. Steffy was unbothered and pushed past her. "You did this! You and your band of murderers did this to my Hope. I know she didn't try to kill you. You tormented her."

"I'm here to pay my last respects, Brooke," Steffy advised. "I don't want to make this an ugly thing. Just back down."

"Back down?" Brooke seethed, and Katie and Donna tried to back up. "You interfered in her life and wouldn't let her have a moment of peace. You did all this!"

Steffy looked at Bill and shrugged. Taylor was at her side as well and cut Steffy off before she could speak. "Your daughter tried to burn my daughter alive. As her mother, you should have seen this behavior before it almost cost me my child and grandchild. You should be thanking God that they're okay or you would be going in that ground next to your daughter." Katie and Donna were able to pull Brooke off after that with sad smiles, leaving Steffy, Bill, and Taylor alone.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Steffy whispered to Bill. "This is probably making matters worse."

"No," Bill assured her. "We're exactly where we should be. You didn't hate her, she hated you. Us not being at a funeral for a person with the last name Spencer is something we will never do. Like it or not, she was one of us, briefly."

"The worst part," Steffy hissed. "I hope this is over fast."

"There aren't many people here," Bill looked around. "I guess that happens when you kill your husband."

Bill was still struggling with his part in all this. He felt as if the chain of events he set in motion cost Liam and Hope their lives, but Steffy was there. She assured him that the situation was going nowhere fast. Hope tried to kill them long before he brought her daughter back. He had essentially saved his wife and his granddaughter, but the guilt about Liam haunted him. He woke at night about it.

Liam's funeral was small as well. People were either afraid to come or too engrossed in the mystery of the events of that day to bother. It was closed casket, and while Bill was worried why he hadn't been called to identify the body, he was also grateful. Looking at Liam like that would have sent him over the edge. There were already so many other things threatening to do that. Their names were in the media, Steffy as the defenseless, pregnant victim, and Bill as the grieving father. Steffy was tired of it, she was nobody's victim.

To further add to the confusion, there was the emergence of the child who had supposedly died showing up very much alive at her uncle's funeral. It helped the narrative that Hope had snapped, and Steffy couldn't find a way to be upset about it. Hope's intent had been to kill someone, maybe not Liam, but she wasn't the squeaky clean "girl next door" Brooke wanted to portray her as. She was a person with real problems. Brooke needed to own that.

"Let's shed our few tears and get the hell out of here," Steffy advised. "I'm not staying any longer than I have to."

Just as Bill presumed, the funeral was short. They left before Hope was put into the ground, and Taylor split off, leaving Steffy and Bill to their own devices. Wyatt didn't attend this funeral, he couldn't take it, so he and Ivy kept Arilyn at home.

A week had passed since that fateful day, and Steffy had grown tired of the hotel life. The Stella Maris was back, and she decided they could stay there until the house was livable again. They had been enjoying the time alone. Wyatt had let Arilyn come over, and she and Steffy had that swimming date as promised. They both needed a day of relaxation to forget the madness.

They parked and boarded the Stella Maris after stopping to get some things they needed. Steffy lagged behind Bill as he lugged the bags. She reached out to help him, and he pushed her hands away. "Relax. Go have a seat, and I'm going to cook for you."

"You don't have to do that. today was a hard day." Steffy ran her hand over his neck.

"It was harder for you. I know what you're going through as well. I know how you work hard to make sure I don't see it. I want to do something to show you how much you mean to me. You have been there for every part of my madness, and I owe you so much."

Bill helped Steffy onto the boat after sitting his bags down and swung her into his arms. "Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

"Aawh!" Bill's head snapped to where the sound was coming and sighed, seeing who his surprise guest was. She always had a way of sneaking up on them.

"I thought you had left town!" Steffy seemed genuinely excited. Bill was happy to see her smiling.

"Without saying goodbye? Never," Brenda ran a hand over her cheek. "I just wanted to stop over and say thank you. You guys have done so much for our kids, and I'm really sorry for your loss. I know there are probably conflicting feelings, but you two finally found each other. It's a blessing in the midst of all the pain."

Steffy teared up with this, but her smile was still present. "Thank you, Brenda. You guys helped me so much. You will never know what kind of place I was in when we met, and you and Carly took me under your wing. I don't know what I would have done—"

"Let's not think about that." Brenda pushed the hair from her face. The important thing is that you're happy and healthy. That baby needs a mommy that's free from stress."

"I'm getting there. Each day gets easier. Bill has been the best." Steffy's smile shone as she spoke, and Bill just saw this light around her he hadn't seen in a while.

"He better be." Brenda hugged her and smiled at Bill as she did. "I'm going to miss you guys. We will be back, but if you ever get in the mood to visit Port Charles, you have a place to stay. We would love to have you."

"We would love to come one day. Besides, you have to come back for the baby shower and the christening. You could move here if you want. I mean I'm just throwing some things out there."

"If I ever get Sonny out of Port Charles, I will think of what you said. I love you, Steffy, you too Bill. Take care of that baby, and take care of each other."

Brenda gave Steffy and Bill tearful hugs and left the boat soon after. Steffy was quiet for a while until Bill spoke.

"You look sad." Bill touched her face.

"I'm just going to miss them. I don't have many friends, and they were good to me. I'm a little upset to see that go."

"But I'm good to you, aren't I?"

"You know you are," Steffy's arms crossed around his neck. "You're the best I've ever had."

Bill offered her a sly grin and ran his hand through her chocolate tresses. "Your hair is getting so long. I like it, more for me to grip when I'm—"

"Bill," Steffy cut him off. "Besides, you never pull my hair."

"I'll have to change that," Bill scooped her up and into his arms.

"The food, Bill," Steffy warned.

"It can wait. Everything but this can wait."

* * *

"Please," Steffy begged as starry sensations overtook her heated body. Her legs curled with each propulsion of his hips into her. She pleaded for more, and he gave as she did.

Fingers digging into her sweaty flesh threatened to bruise her delicate, ivory skin, but she didn't care. He was the only one who would see her there. Maybe he would marvel at his own handiwork, knowing how it came to be.

Steffy's eyes rolled into the back of her head when he hit a spot that made her cream. Dripping all around him, Steffy let her inner muscles massage his hard length, squeezing so tightly she heard him hiss. His hands gripped her ass tighter and smacked hard.

"What is that? Keep doing it."

Steffy complied without thought and clasped her hands around his neck. Bill was ravenous and unrestricted with his attack on her body. Something deep within him was releasing with each stroke, she could feel it.

"Oh, Bill," Steffy screamed, with the spasm of her body, and jerked in delight. She was used to getting a few good orgasms before he got his. She was sensitized everywhere. Just a touch of his fingers to her starving clit could get her there. He was a master at knowing her spots now. It was effortless, but he still put in so much work to please her.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Bill."

"Tell me you're not afraid of me. That you know I would never hurt you."

 _There it was._ The thing he had been holding back from her. Steffy closed her eyes, and a tear emerged as she tried to gather her thoughts. A part of her blamed herself. She'd been the wedge between him and his son. She'd been the reason Liam was so angry that day.

Her eyes were closed for a few seconds longer, and her head slammed into the top of the bed. "Ouch," Steffy said absently and felt Bill withdraw from her completely.

"Your head. Dammit," Bill cursed himself.

"Where are you going?" She pulled at him and flipped them over.

"I don't want to ever hurt you or feel like I might. You hit your head, and all I can think about is my son hitting his head on that table and never getting back up. I threw him in the water like a stranger, Steffy. My own blood."

"Bill," Steffy slid down on his excellent molecular structure, sliding her hands under his shoulders. "Oh, Bill." She was biting her bottom lip as she rode him. "You never..." she was out of breath, feeling him spring back to life inside her. "You never hurt me, and you would never purposely hurt any of your kids. You wouldn't. You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Steffy, you're the best thing in my life right now."

Hormones percolated, and the hot flavor of desire burned in Steffy's veins. She loved being regarded as the best thing to him. He was definitely the best to her. Words wouldn't do this moment justice for her. Actions were much better.

Bill's husky voice whispered want and need, and Steffy clamped her knees tightly around his naked hips. Arching her back, she ran her hands down to grip his and wove his fingers through her own hair. "Pull it."

Bill obliged, pulling two handfuls of her hair, snatching her head back. Steffy chuckled, deviously and let her fingernails run trails down his chest. "I'm always here for you. Tell me anything, and I'll listen. Even if you just need this, let me know. I'll give you anything you want."

"Steffy," Bill breathed out, biting his lip as she dug her nails into his chest, making him more rigid and engorged with each deliberate rise and fall of her hips. He was still tugging at her hair, and she seemed to get a rush from each tentative pull. "I love you."

"You damn well better," Steffy smirked. "Make me cum, Bill. I want to feel you cum inside me. Please."

The sexy request falling from her lips drove him. He flipped her, taking her thighs between his palms. Her body arched in respect to each onslaught of raw physical desire. Bill linked their lips as he clutched her body, cradling her in his arms. She'd never been so enthralled. She needed this as much as he did. She had been suppressing her feelings about her role in all this as well. He was releasing her with each dauntless kiss.

Steffy closed her eyes tightly when she felt her world exploding. Bill swung her up into a sitting position and he continued to stroke her with the potency of his presence. Rays of color clouded her brain. Her breathing became erratic, and her thighs were spread further around Bill's hips.

Steffy shuddered as the shockwaves of pleasure burned her every nerve ending. It had been powerful before, but it had never meant as much as it did this time. Their souls felt closer.

Coming down from her high, Steffy kissed the side of Bill's shoulder as she clung to him. Bill released, leaving what felt like every drop of his essence inside her. She'd begged for this. She loved being filled with him.

"All my life I needed you." Bill kissed the side of her head as he inhaled her air.

"I needed you too." Steffy ran her fingers through his hair. "I had no idea what I was missing before you. I shut it off and told myself I had all I needed. I wasn't me until you came back. I was just existing."

"And now you exist with me."

"No." She shook her head. "I was brought back to life because of you." Tears wet her eyes. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I was dying with Liam. Every day, a part of me died."

She felt insensitive saying this, but they were past lying to each other. She could see the hurt on Bill's face, and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to understand and promise me we will never be that. I want you to tell me if you ever find anyone else more appealing to you than me. Let me know if I'm not enough."

Bill gripped her chin and made her stare deeply into his eyes. "That will never happen. You're the only woman I see. Other women don't compare. You have been my dream for years, and I've never been more determined to hold on to something in my life."

Steffy snuggled into the damn shoulder of her husband and sighed. She needed that reassurance. She had asked this of men in her life before, and they'd promised, but she never believed them. With Bill, she knew it was real. He'd trusted her with the darkest secret in his life. Why shouldn't she trust him with her heart?

Letting herself relax, Steffy held Bill tighter and felt him stroke her naked skin. She'd probably go for a swim later. They hadn't left the docks yet, but once they did, she'd make him join her and maybe christen new waters.

Her eyes were closed a few minutes, and Bill was safely tucked away in whatever dream he was having when she heard a voice call out to her. She shrugged it off, knowing it could never be. She clutched her eyes shut tighter, gripping Bill's shoulders as he held on to her.

 _Steffy._ She heard it again, popping her eyes open, and to her horror, the voice was real. She slid back in bed but was caught by a hand, gripping her wrist firmly.

"Don't run from me, Steffy. You said you'd always love me. What happened?"

"Liam? You're dead."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like for me to be."

Liam hit Bill in the head with a bat he'd obviously brought on board and snatched Steffy closer.

"We had your funeral, Liam."

"Did you see a dead body, or were you just told there was one?" Liam pulled her to him, and she saw a look in his eyes that terrified her. "Money can make even the most honest of cops lie."

"Detective Sanchez?"

"He found me floating in the water your husband, my father, threw me in. I paid him, ironically with that bastard's money, to hide me out. Told him my dad tried to kill me. He was going to jail, but I'd much rather you watch him die. He tried to kill me so that he could have you."

"No, Liam, he didn't. You need help. Let me help you."

"Help me? How can you help me if all you do is die inside around me?"

Her mouth went dry, realizing he had heard her talking to Bill. He had probably been there the whole time. "It wasn't like that," Steffy tried to plead, and he gripped her wrist painfully tighter.

"Put some clothes on. We're leaving after I sink this boat."

"No," Steffy shrieked, recoiling from his touch and the clothes he was throwing at her.

Liam pulled a sundress he was holding over her head, and Steffy fought him the entire way. He was dragging her toward the top of the boat when she bit his hand, forcing him to let her go. Running, Steffy made it to the top deck and heard a gun cock.

"I didn't want to do this," Liam warned. He flashed her a smile, and she saw a tear twinkle in his eye. "He took everything I love. He took you, he drove Hope crazy, and turned you against me."

Steffy felt her heart race and shook her head. "No—"

"Steffy?" She heard one of the last voices she expected to hear on their boat but sighed in relief none the less. Maybe he would actually come through for her.

 _"_ _Dad."_


	28. Chapter 28

"Don't do anything stupid," Ridge warned as he moved both feet onto the Stella Maris. "Where is your father? Where is he, Liam?"

Liam pulled Steffy close to him and held the gun out toward Ridge. "You're not stopping me. He's going to pay for what he did. He stole my wife and tried to kill me. He deserves everything he gets from here on out."

"Bill is an asshole," Ridge supplied. "He wasn't right to take Steffy from you, but she didn't do anything. Look at her face," Ridge waved his hand out. "She's pregnant and terrified. Do you want that for your baby?"

 _What the hell?_ Steffy swallowed hard, listening to Ridge. He knew as well as she did there was no way Liam was the father of her child.

"She loves you, Liam. You're just scaring her. You don't want her to be afraid of you, right? She will never be able to love you the way you want if she's afraid. You let her go. I'll help you get rid of Bill. We can toss him in this water together."

Steffy was horrified by what she was hearing but looked into her father's eyes. He was making a small head gesture that only she noticed, and her heart leaped. He wasn't alone.

"You hate him, huh?" Liam laughed. "You hate him so much, but I think..." Liam waved the gun in his face, and Steffy screamed. "I think you love her more. You know this baby isn't mine. You know she said I sucked the life out of her and he made her feel alive again. You know I'm not letting him have her and that if she doesn't want me she won't make it off this boat."

"Get your hands off my daughter," Ridge warned. "I hate your father, I wish there was anyone else for her, but you aren't going anywhere with my little girl."

"And she's not going anywhere if not with me." Liam slid his finger to the trigger and squeezed. Ridge dove for cover, reaching a hand out to grab Steffy. He drew her from Liam as bullet after bullet popped into his flesh.

Steffy counted about four impactful hits before Liam fell into the water below. She couldn't scream, she couldn't speak. Steffy just looked up at the man who had been in her corner for months and felt a sense of relaxation. _Jason._

"You okay?" Jason spoke, running his hand over her face.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. Bill got hit in the head. He was asleep. How did..."

"Brenda saw someone sitting in a car when she left and said they looked suspicious. She called me, and I called your father. I needed to know who else would be after you. We met up here."

Jason was stripping down, and Steffy stayed cradled in Ridge's arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting him out of that water. I didn't shoot to kill because I want to know who helped him pull this off. Whoever is helping him needs to be dealt with."

"Sanchez," Steffy supplied. "He helped Liam fake his death and was planning on sending Bill to jail. I need... I have to check on my husband."

Steffy stood and raced down the steps to get to Bill as he was groggily rising in bed. "Honey, don't sit up too fast," Steffy rushed to his side. "I'm going to get you some ice. Do you need a doctor? I can—"

"Steffy, stop. I'm okay. I'm fine. I heard a voice, and I know it's crazy, but—"

"Liam isn't dead. It was a trick. They're setting you up, and I want to do the same thing for you that you did for me. Let me handle this, Bill. Let me take care of Liam and Sanchez. The biggest part of all this is that your son is alive."

"Did he hurt you?" Bill's fingers instinctively caressed her stomach. "Did he hurt you in any way?"

Bill seemed to have missed most of what she said and let his protective nature take over. All he seemed to be registering was her and the baby. "Bill, did you hear me? Your son is alive. You didn't kill him."

"I can't think about that. I can't..." Bill's breathing became labored. "He tried to set me up. I kept seeing him, I thought I was going crazy. I'd see him around town, or so I thought, and it was making me crazy. I thought I was crazy."

"You're not, and you didn't kill anyone." Steffy put her forehead to his. "I still want you checked out. I want to make sure your head isn't jumbled. I need you at your very best for the rest of this to go smoothly."

"The rest of what?"

"Liam and Detective Sanchez want to send you to jail. You're not going, Bill. I won't allow it. Now, Jason shot Liam. He's not dead, but he's going to talk. He's unstable, but we're going to use this. I know he's your son—"

"I didn't want him dead, Steffy I didn't want him to die, but coming after us again is going to have consequences."

Steffy smiled and tossed Bill his clothes. Get dressed, I'm heading back up. We have some calls to make and some quick decisions."

"I meant what I said," Bill called out to her as she walked up the steps.

"What?" Steffy inquired.

"You're the best thing in my life. Nothing will ever hurt you."

"And no one is going to take you away from me," Steffy assured him. "Just get dressed."

Steffy clutched the phone she grabbed on the way up and sighed, leaning her back against the wall. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or how to explain any of this, but she knew who would.

Liam had tried to kill Bill, and in self-defense, Bill knocked him out, but Bill had also staged a crime that she knew about. Now, not only was she privy, so was a dirty cop. Liam showing up on the boat would help her nail him, but how would she get to Sanchez? His word against Bill's could be detrimental. She needed help.

The phone rang a few times before the intended party answered, Steffy had never been more relieved in her life.

"We need to talk. How fast can you get to the boat?" Once she was informed in a little over an hour, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Good. I'll be waiting, but umm, do you have someone you trust at the hospital?"

* * *

Steffy took a seat in Bill's chair, sighing into the air. She ran a hand over her stomach that held her baby and a slew of butterflies. "Mommy is doing this for you and daddy," she promised her child. "I'd do anything for you."

"They say talking to yourself means you're crazy," Justin walked in and laughed. "I know Queen Spencer isn't crazy."

"Queen Spencer is fully intact and ready to do business. You've made arrangements I presume."

"Everything you asked for," Justin nodded with a slick smile. "Dolla is a lucky man. I can't believe he found a woman with such, uh, talents. You look good in that chair."

Steffy only smiled in response. She'd left Bill at her mother's place. She'd insisted they stay with her until their house was fine. Steffy thought it was to keep an eye on her. Ridge had told her about the incident on the Stella Maris, but not many other people were privy to what happened there. They had handled it quickly and quietly.

"I'm so happy I could be here because he can't." Bill had suffered a concussion from the hit to the head and was advised to take a few days off. Taylor, much to Steffy's surprise, was looking after him. They'd had a tumultuous relationship in the past, but her parents seemed to be coming around to the idea that she was never leaving Bill. Not as long as he treated her the way he did, and they both admitted he would do anything for her safety.

"You know once we do this we can't go back. It's either sink or swim," Justin warned.

"I'm aware of the repercussions. I'm not afraid of any two-bit suit. No one messes with my family and gets away with it."

Justin grinned, taking in a deep breath as he swung the office door open. "I'm right here beside you. If you need me, squeeze my hand."

"That won't be necessary," Steffy cleared her throat. "I'm completely ready for every part of this."

Justin stood at Steffy's side like a united front, and Allison escorted in their expected guest.

"Mrs. Spencer," Detective Sanchez held out a hand for her to shake, and with a look and cleared throat, she declined his offer.

"Detective," Steffy sat up, lacing her fingers together. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I was interested to see what information you had on the attack of my husband at our boat. You can imagine the uneasiness I might feel, being in a delicate position and all." Steffy ran a hand over her stomach. She was showing a little now and could use it to her advantage when she wanted to drive a point home.

"I assure you we are working tirelessly to figure out exactly what happened on the boat that day. Your cooperation is much appreciated. We're just looking for credible witnesses to identify whoever attacked Mr. Spencer. It's a shame you didn't catch a glimpse of who did it."

Steffy laughed, and Detective Sanchez looked puzzled. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"When you speak of Mr. Spencer, I find myself wondering which one you mean. There is a Wyatt, my husband, of course, and then there is Liam."

"The deceased Mr. Spencer can't hurt you any further, and as far as your other stepson, I thought you were on great terms."

"Wyatt is everything family should be, and as for Liam, you and I both know he isn't deceased, or maybe you're wondering if he might be this time."

"This time?" Detective Sanchez questioned. "I'm not sure if I follow—"

Steffy stood, and Justin cleared his throat. "It's going to go like this. Whatever you think you have on Bill Spencer, you're going to get rid of. We have your witness. He tried to kill my client and his wife again. Bill made an error in judgment by throwing Liam in the water after their fight, but you made one by letting that lunatic on the loose. Four eyewitnesses can place him on the Stella Maris after you filed a false death report," Justin informed him.

"This is not let's make a deal. Your client broke the law. He has to pay for that."

"Bill was afraid, he panicked, but this, what you did, was criminal as well."

"You have no proof," Sanchez voiced a rebuttal.

Clicking a recording on her phone, Steffy held it up and let it play. A full confession from Liam's lips, beat out of him by Sonny and Jason filtered into the air, and a wicked smile crossed Steffy's lips. She'd covered her bases before calling him there.

"I'm sure you've heard how my husband can be. He doesn't back down, he doesn't lose easily, and for as much as I love him, I can be much worse. I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare. Make no mistake about it, we have the upper hand. You were brought here to be offered a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" He seemed to hate being in such a precarious position. Steffy knew blackmailing a detective could push her into serious jail time, but she knew she had this battle won. They'd have to watch their backs, but she'd take that hit.

"You make what you have on Bill go away, and I will make Liam's version of things less about you and more about him getting the help he needs." Steffy shrugged.

"How do I know he's not already dead?"

Justin slid him a photo of Liam with a newspaper. "Taken before I got here," Justin advised.

Sanchez rolled his eyes, and after a momentary silence, he nodded and cleared his throat. "Liam was unhinged and tried to kill your husband. He faked his own death and came after you. He will be released into psychiatric care," Sanchez agreed.

"No. That's not the deal. You can't be trusted to get the job done. I will oversee the arrangements. After all, I'm the next of kin fro Liam outside of Bill. He's going to a facility I choose. You will have no contact. You are to control the narrative, or this blows up for everyone."

Steffy tapped her phone again and played back the portion of the conversation she had recorded. She had him admitting to knowing about Liam.

"You are doing your husband no favors. You have to know there is a darkness in him that led him to throw his own son in that water," Sanchez pleaded.

"I can understand why you might be worried about me or think that I don't know what Bill is capable of. I know that man, every crease of him, and he'd do anything to protect me. He'd never hurt his family willingly. Liam lost that sense, and even now, Bill isn't willing to give up on him. You know nothing about his darkness, but also know nothing about his light either."

"And you think you and your baby are safe? What if you become the next problem? What if you and your baby forget this family oath?"

"Me and my child are as safe as we will ever be." Steffy walked to the door and opened it, waving her hand out for him to leave. "And you are as safe as you'd like to be as long as we all understand what would be lost if any of us breathed a word about our involvements."

"No one will hear it from me," Sanchez agreed. He walked to the door and looked back at Steffy before shaking his head. "You're nothing like what I thought. I expected an airheaded, flighty socialite, but you're anything but."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Steffy grinned.

"It was meant as one." Sanchez left the office, and Steffy exhaled. She wasn't sure if it would go as smoothly, but Justin had assured her he'd have her back. He had come through.

"Does this mean it's over?" Steffy looked back for Justin's approval.

"Liam is going to the facility we decided on, and yes. Sanchez would be a fool to speak a word of this to anyone with all the evidence we have it would be career suicide."

Justin had a cousin, Olivia, that was a physician. She just happened to be in town when everything happened, and she took care of Liam after the shooting. Just as Jason said, he was an excellent shot. He missed all vital organs and made sure that each shot hurt like hell.

Liam had been well cared for, and Taylor tried talking to him about his obvious psychotic break. In their sessions, it was revealed that Liam had been the one helping Hope obtain the pills that eventually drove her mad. He felt guilty because she said she was taking them for an injury, and he'd kept feeding them to her.

He'd been so focused on winning against Bill he had ignored the issues in front of him with Hope. He'd come to understand his part in all this, and as much as Bill wanted to hate him, he couldn't accomplish it. Family was so important to Bill, but even he had admitted that Liam no longer fit the mold. He would take care of Liam's stay at the facility Steffy had chosen, but he'd admonished to never see him again.

Ridge of all people, wanted to throw the book at him, but Bill had talked him into seeing that isolation without another loving soul he cared for would hurt Liam more than death. Ridge agreed after a debate to end all debates, and Steffy was surprised when Bill and Ridge ended in a handshake of mutual respect. Maybe hell was freezing over, she thought, or maybe her father was finally accepting her life as is because he didn't want to be an outside spectator as she promised he would if he didn't learn to respect her choices.

"Do me a favor, Justin."

"Anything."

"The next time you and Bill plot without me, make sure the person is really dead."

"Hopefully there won't be more bodies to dispose of," Justin chuckled.

"You never know," Steffy joked. "I say we have about fifty more years together to cause more trouble."

"Well, I'll get the shovels and the black gear."

"And I'll bring the brains. You two clearly can't plan without me."

"We could," Justin said quickly, "but it wouldn't be as fun. Now, on to legal matters." Justin handed her a few papers. "You have to sign the new wills. Your baby and your granddaughter were added."

"Granddaughter," Steffy hissed. "I'm a grandmother at thirty. Never saw that one coming."

"I did," Justin smiled. "The minute I laid eyes on you with Bill, I saw you right here with him. Sometimes you just know."

"You never said anything," Steffy tilted her head. "For a second, I didn't think you liked me."

"I liked you. I've been one of the only people Bill trusted in this world for years, and you came and won his trust with little effort. I needed you to prove you were ready. I was waiting for you to show me that the power you held over him was deserved."

"And did I? Did I show you?"

"More than you know. I definitely feel this. Between you two, you could set the world on fire."

"I'm settling for Los Angeles," Steffy snickered. "And maybe Milan. I hear it's beautiful there. The perfect place to take a woman."

"What are you getting at?" Justin looked puzzled.

"I saw that gorgeous woman leaving your office the other day. So Hillary Curtis, huh? She's gorgeous."

"How did you know her name?"

"I have good friends in high places. They can find anyone anywhere."

Justin sat and began to tell Steffy the story of how he and Hillary met, and she listened, feeling the heat of his story. She was excited for him. Their relationship had the making of an epic romance. She hoped he got it. No one deserved one more than Justin.


	29. Chapter 29

"I love these," Steffy flipped through the book in front of her. "These too."

"I figured you would, darling niece," Felicia touched her hand. "Well, you can have them all."

"No, it's too much," Steffy exhaled. "I can't let you spend that kind of money on—"

"My niece. You're carrying my great niece, and I want to spoil her like I never got to do with the rest of you. She's going to be so loved."

"Her dad and I are so excited." Steffy and Bill, at her last ultrasound appointment, were the happiest they had ever been. She was now at her six-month mark and was finally ready to hear the sex. Something deep inside her knew it was a girl, and she was right.

Their little girl, Phoebe Brielle Spencer was going to be extremely loved. Steffy's family was already fawning over her, and she wasn't even here yet. Bill had bought a massive amount of things for her. She would have clothes for her first two years before she was even born.

"He's um, interesting," Felicia cleared her throat. "Not at all who I envisioned you with."

"Why not?" Steffy sat up, intrigued by Felecia's comment. "He's exactly who I envisioned. I didn't know who or what I wanted to be when we first met, but I knew Bill was for me."

"You're such a force of nature. I guess I'm saying you could have anything or anyone you wanted. I guess I just never saw you falling for a man with the stench of Brooke Logan on him. I know your feelings about her."

"Bill is as much a force of nature as I am. He's human, flawed. Even enough to make the mistake of Brooke Logan, but unlike most men, Bill knows how to recover from even the lowest of depths. He's powerful, he makes me feel powerful, and he loves me more than any man in my life ever has. He'd do anything for me and our daughter."

"I see that now," Felicia admitted. "I've since changed my opinion on him. He's dedicated and loves you so deeply."

"And he loves her." Steffy ran her hand over her stomach. "He loves her so much it makes me look at him differently. Everyone sees the big bad Dollar Bill that's ruthless and cold, but I see daddy. I see the man that gets all googly over what shade of pink to paint her room. I see a father that had a special tiara with the Spencer sword made to put on her head when she's old enough. He does so much for us. He's rebuilding our home just so she can grow up in the place I did. To feel the love I felt there."

"I worried about you. All that stuff with Liam and Hope made me wonder how happy you really were."

"The happiest I've ever been. For a while, things were scary. I worried about what people thought and how they would take me and Bill. We loved each other before Liam or Wyatt ever happened, but it was seen as wrong in the eyes of others. I fought it. I fought our connection, but it was too strong. There was too much love and passion to let it go. I'm glad he didn't let me. He finally fought for me. We didn't waste away like last time."

"You seem different. A good different. I've loved working here alongside you, but I know it's not going to last much longer. You only needed me to get through this transition. Now it's Thomas' turn."

Steffy offered a weak smile and grabbed her hand. "I was wondering... well if you're not opposed to the idea, would you stay? Thomas is ready, but he's going to need someone who can be here all the time. I'm split between here and Spencer, and I'm not sure how effective I am here. Truthfully, I made a lot of changes out of revenge, and they worked out. Amber is doing great here, and so are you. Forrester needs all the moving pieces we assembled."

"I would love to stay, but what would I do?"

"You're the new me. I'm stepping aside. Bill and I are doing great things at Spencer, and we can continue to give you guys exclusive coverage for everything you do. I'm still a part of Forrester, but I need to focus on Phoebe's legacy. That legacy is with her father. I thought I could do it all, but it wouldn't be fair to her once she's born. She has to be number one, which is why Bill has worked everything out. He's started an on-site daycare for the employees, and I'll be able to see her anytime I want."

"That sounds amazing, Steffy. I will support you any way I can."

"Just be here. The company is finally how I always wanted it, the Forresters in charge and the Logans out on their asses." Felicia looked off, and Steffy caught it quickly. "What?"

"Brooke. What's going on with that situation?"

"Brooke has been silenced for good. She tried to make a big stink about Hope and the fight on the side of the road, but she needs to understand her daughter snapped. She tried to kill me. She's lucky Bill and I aren't pressing the issue that she also tried to burn our house down."

"That whole ordeal was too much. You're expecting a child, and it could have hurt her. Brooke needs to keep her mouth shut, or I'll shut it for her."

"Bill has her taken care of. She thought that gag order was a joke, but he's slapped her with a lawsuit. He's taking everything she has. She's going to learn not to mess with Bill."

"If she were just messing with him it wouldn't be as bad. She's messing with you and in conjunction your daughter. Bill is not one to play with when it comes to the people he loves."

"Brooke just thought she was one of those people," Steffy shrugged. "It won't be the last time we see her, but it will be the last time she disrespects us." Steffy slid back in her chair, pulling herself to her feet slowly. "I know what it's like to really be loved by Bill Spencer. That thing with them wasn't even close."

"You never have to worry about that."

"I never worry," Steffy admitted. "I know where my husband's loyalties lie. There is never a question of what he will and won't do in my mind. We make moves together, and that's what makes us such a strong unit. I'll do anything to protect what's ours."

Felicia looked as if she wanted to ask something. The question seemed to be poised on her lips, and Steffy looked at her crossing her arms. "Steffy did you and Bill... Did you have to—"

"Yes."

"I thought so," Felicia said quickly. "Well, good. You be the best wife you can and don't ever let anyone stand in the way of that. Oh, I wish I had known." Felicia grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You couldn't have. Bill and I... It's not a big deal. Not anymore. Liam is somewhere safe where he can't hurt anyone ever again, and Hope is where she should be. We can't change anything that happened. We can only look forward."

Felicia nodded, teary-eyed, and cleared her throat. "Not a word will be spoken of this."

"I know I can count on you."

"You can always count on me. We're family."

"We have a wonderful family. I'm so lucky. My child is too."

"You're a grandmother," Felicia laughed. "This man made you a grandmother."

"I love her," Steffy smiled. "She's an incredible little girl. Wyatt and Ivy are doing a great job."

"Your cousin loves her too." Felicia smiled brighter and sighed. "You about to be a mom, and Ivy raising an adorable little girl. I didn't think I'd see you two here when you first came back. Dad told me how you two used to butt heads."

"It was mostly my fault, I have to admit," Steffy chuckled. "You know me. One track mind and I get what I want. I wanted Liam, and I steamrolled Ivy to get him. I don't apologize for what happened, but I do feel bad about hurting her. We were against each other for no reason. Neither one of us needed Liam."

"You figured it out. You figured it out and managed to dig deep down and find the love you have for each other. You and Ivy are so close now."

"I wouldn't have made it through this past year without her."

"That's what family should be. What we haven't been for a long time. I'm glad we could all reach this point."

"I'm glad we're here together. You know my mom is moving, right?"

Felicia nodded. "I heard rumors of a certain millionaire proposing. I wasn't sure how true it was."

"Ned loves her. She's completely insane about him." Steffy shrugged. "If she's happy I'm happy.

"What about your dad?"

"Dad had his chance to love my mom and give her the world. He fell short so many times, and she just kept hoping he would see the light. He finally did, but she had a new light shining on her. An even brighter one. She's not looking back this time."

Steffy had been in contact with Michael almost daily. He'd kept her up to date on the current events in his family, and she'd grown extremely close to him and Mya. They'd visited a few times, as did Brenda and Jason. Jason swore he'd had business in the city, but Steffy knew he was popping in to check on their common problem, Liam.

"Your dad is like our father. They never know a good thing until it's gone."

"Well, mom is definitely a good thing, and definitely gone," Steffy said it just in time to hear her phone ding.

"Expecting someone important?"

"Just some contracts Bill needed me to look over. He's away on business right now." Steffy ran her hand over her stomach, trying to soothe the now powerful kicks of her little girl. "Mommy knows. You're probably hungry, little one. I'm going to feed you."

"You want to have lunch?" Felicia offered.

"No, I'll have to pass today. With Bill out, I'm in the chair and making all the decisions. I'll have something delivered to meet me at the office." Steffy yawned as she steadily balanced herself on her feet. "I'm sorry. Sleep is a huge commodity these days. I can't seem to get comfortable, and with Bill gone, I haven't been in the best mood for it. My bed is a little less comfortable without him."

"I can understand that. You're used to having him there."

"He makes me feel safe. I don't think I have a need to feel unsafe anymore, but I feel like I'm home when I'm with him."

"You should feel that way with your husband."

"I do, finally. I finally have a husband that makes me feel like I'm his world." Steffy blinked away tears and crossed her arms. "You make mommy so emotional, sweetie." She rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you."

"Make sure you feed her well."

Steffy only grinned and nodded on her way out the door. She had her keys in hand when her phone went off again. A text from Wyatt lit up her screen.

 **Wyatt: Meeting canceled. Go get some rest, mom.**

Steffy hissed and typed back a message of her own.

 **Steffy: Go to Hell...**

"Such foul fingers on such a pretty woman." Steffy turned quickly and let out a genuine smile.

"What are you doing here?" She embraced the blonde that had saved her life.

"I just like to check on my investments." Sami ran a hand over her stomach and sighed. "Such a beautiful time."

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous. Someone could see you."

"EJ and I went home a few weeks ago. People know he's alive and we're not hiding anything. We're in the light."

Steffy smiled and knew Bill had to have known this. She wouldn't be surprised if he helped them make their way back to their families. "What's going on? What brings you here?"

"Thanks should be delivered in person. I know you lied to the police that day. You did that for me, and I will never forget it."

"You brought Ari back to us. No thanks needed." The two women embraced again, and Sami pulled back after a few seconds.

"You take care of yourself. We will be in touch."

As quickly as she appeared, Sami was gone. Steffy just grinned to herself. Something told her with all the friends she'd made she would never be alone. So many nights she felt alone before.

Pulling herself into her car, Steffy drove home. Their house wasn't all the way done, but the majority of it was intact. Bill had contractors in and out, and a part of the house was closed off to them, but their room and the side of the house they inhabited most was liveable.

Steffy drove home with the sound of Julia Michales soothing her. She'd pulled into the driveway before she knew it. Bill's car was home, she had taken him to the airport, but sometimes she forgot. In the three days he had been gone, she had forgotten twice. "Pregnancy brain," Steffy resolved. "He's not here."

Closing her eyes, Steffy lifted herself from her car. It was becoming increasingly hard to do so. She needed a bigger car. Bill had offered a driver to take her where she needed to go, but she declined, wanting to do things for herself. Now, she was regretting it.

Through the house and up the stairs, after devouring a sandwich, Steffy dragged herself to their room and laid in bed after kicking off her shoes. She closed her eyes briefly before she heard the water running in her bathroom. She had missed it on her way in. _Someone was in her bathroom._

The contractors knew better. Bill forbade anyone from entering their room. He knew how she liked to strip down to nothing but his shirt and her panties after a long day and didn't want anyone seeing her. He was extremely possessive when it came to her body.

"Get out!" Steffy yelled, hating she missed the signs of someone being there before relaxing. Now she was going to have to be uncomfortable until after they left.

When no movement was made to leave, Steffy picked up her shoe and threw it at the door. She huffed and brought herself to a sitting position just in time to hear the door open. A smile tugged at her lips as she looked at the dripping wet sight before her.

 _"Bill."_

"Baby I'm home." He flashed her his billion-dollar smile, and now the canceled meeting made sense. He had informed her that this was a make or break deal. Now she knew he played it up just to throw her off.

"You sure are." Steffy threw her arms out to accept him and didn't bother to worry about the water beads dripping from his perfect, muscular form. He was home, and now she was complete again.

"I missed you." He kissed the side of her head as it rested against his face. "I didn't think you would get here so fast. I was planning to surprise you."

"You did, honey, but next time take me with you."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he agreed. "Anywhere in the world, baby."

"Right now I'm where I want to go, so just take me."

She laid on her back, and he just shook his head. He told her before that he loved her appetite for him. He also said he'd never turn her down. He hadn't so far, and today wasn't going to be the day he started if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

"Honey, slow down." Bill bit his lip while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Two minutes in and Steffy was a wild woman.

"No. No... I can't. Yeeesss..." She bit her lip and thrust her hips forward.

"Is this good for you? This can't be good, baby."

"It's good. So good, Bill. Uh!"

Bouncing her hips up and down, Steffy took his full length and swallowed him in her essence. Steffy rode him with her back arched, and his hands eased over her round stomach. He could feel a flurry of kicks from his princess while his queen dominated him.

He drove his tongue into her mouth, setting off a chain reaction. She was ready, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right, she made the most glorious sounds. She was everywhere he needed her to be. Intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure poured from her as he devoured her with his tongue.

She grabbed his hair, yanked and pulled him closer as she usually did, and he was careful, watching out for her stomach. Caressing her, kissing her, suckling the lone finger she slipped into his mouth as he raised her hips, his attention narrowed on the telltale sign that she was near her orgasm.

"Already?" He cried out in frustration, not wanting this to come to an end. "You're almost there, sweetheart."

"Keep going," a breathless scream tore from her throat. How could she possibly be screaming at him breathlessly?

"I don't want to hurt you."

"If you stop I'll kill you." Her icy blue eyes shot daggers through him, and he gripped her hips tighter. "Uh, Bill."

He thrust inside her, hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild mess, and her face was glowing. She looked like the happiest woman alive.

"I love the way you look at me when I'm inside you."

"I love the way you feel inside me." Her arms stretched around him, and she rolled her hips forward, taking more of him inside her. "I told you to keep going."

Bill rolled her to the side and draped a leg over his hips. "Like this?"

Steffy didn't say a word, she just moaned in appreciation. He gripped her breasts. Her full, round, perky breasts bounced with each stroke. Each quiver of her flesh made him want to go deeper and gripping his hands over her breasts, she linked their fingers.

Bill had his face buried into her neck until he looked up and saw them in the mirror. Steffy had this look of sheer pleasure gracing her face as she pinched her lip between her blindingly white teeth. "Yes, Bill."

He spread her wide, and she closed her eyes at his touch, lewd and lascivious and lovely. Her body was on fire and threatened to explode with each stroke. "Did you touch yourself?" He bit down on her ear.

"What?"

"While I was gone. Did you touch yourself? Did you play with it?"

She shook her head, her hands seemingly searching for the back of his head, but he pulled himself out of reach. Finally finding his soft hair after several attempts, she shook her head. "No."

He stopped again and her fingers curled against him. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. I didn't. But ..."

He blew softly on her exposed nipple. "But?"

She inhaled, the breath ragged and it didn't seem to be enough to comfort her. "But I wanted to. It just not the same as when you do it. No one does it like you."

"You mean like this?" Bill slithered a finger over her overheated slit and felt something inside her come undone. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, and he held her tighter. "We will cum together this time."

"Uhh." Bill leaned into her body harder. Stroke after delicate stroke took her. Bill kissed her neck as he pulsated inside her. While her body shook, he stroked her slit and slid in and out of her a few more times, provoking a deep soulful scream to blanket the air. She rose, she fell off the pleasure peak, and he exploded inside her.

Writhing, Steffy slid up and down his length and basked in the glow of their lovemaking. "Bill, tell me it will always be like this. You're going to surprise me like this and make me feel this desired all the time, right?"

"I'm going to do even better. When I go you go. You can have anything in this world, and there is no way I would ever deny you in the bedroom as long as you're safe."

"You worry about me, I love that. I love it that you care so deeply about our little girl, but she can take it. I can take it. I can handle you, Dollar Bill."

"No one handles me like you, Steffy. I love that about you."

Bill pulled her closer and heard when her breathing slowed. She was falling asleep. This was her new norm. Sexual maniac to Sleeping Beauty in a matter of minutes. He loved the highs and lows of her.

Kissing the side of her head, he sighed into the air. "Happy birthday, baby. I'd never miss it."

"I know," Steffy mumbled in her sleep-laden voice. "I'll take my present later."

Bill just chuckled and ran his hands through her hair. "You can have all the gifts you want."

"You're going to make love to me again." Steffy tossed over and wrapped her legs around him. "And there had better be cake."

She was half asleep as she spoke, but Bill knew the gravity of her words. He had a cake and a huge gift for her. She was going to love it. Her gift only inspired his whole trip and was the reason why she had to stay home. Italian Villas didn't just build themselves, and they damn sure didn't fill themselves with everything needed for a private getaway between husband and wife. He wanted to do this with her ever since the first time they went. The next time they'd go to the villa after this, they'd be a unit of three. Hell, possibly four if he had any say.


	30. Chapter 30

"You absolutely are too waddling," Thomas poked fun at Steffy. "Why are you here, sis? I thought Daddy Big bucks wanted you home for the remainder."

"Bill doesn't own me, and that's Dollar Bill Spencer to you. Although I do recall having a few millions of my own."

"Whatever you want to call your dark knight," Thomas shrugged. "But really, what are you doing here? Checking up on me?"

"Yes and no. I wanted to see how you were doing, not how you're doing the job."

"Shouldn't I be checking on you? You're the one about to pop. I'm nowhere close to that."

"But you're dating, right? Eight months with the same girl, that's a new one for you. Kiki must be something special."

"She's great. A different pace from Sally and Caroline, and she's not so serious about everything, and she's fun. She's met Douglas and fell in love. I think it's going well."

"And the move isn't hurting. She's coming here, right?"

"Yeah," Thomas sighed. "We're losing mom to the east coast, but I'm gaining Kiki. It's a fair trade, right?" He laughed. "No, I'm going to miss mom, and this Ned better be the one."

"I think he is. Either way, you can beat him up if he isn't. You've had plenty of target practice on dad's face."

"All well deserved. Have you two talked?"

"When all the stuff with Liam blew up, he was there, but after everything, we're far from good. He just deceived us so long and tried to interfere with my relationship. I don't know if I can excuse that."

"For what it's worth, he loves you. He just wanted you to be happy, and I think he realizes that Bill makes you happy."

"I'm not leaving my husband."

"He knows that. He wants to make amends. He doesn't want to be cut out of your daughter's life. Or yours. Little Phoebe," Thomas smiled. "Phoebe would have loved this. She would be so happy you're naming your baby after her."

"If she was here I wouldn't be," Steffy managed a chuckle. "Two Phoebes, no way."

"You were always the trickster, Steph. She was the level-headed one."

"Right. All that understanding in one room, no thank you. I'll take my irrationality."

"Good to see marriage and pregnancy haven't changed you," Thomas pulled her against his chest. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"And I'm proud of you."

Steffy kissed his cheek and pulled away after a few seconds. "So what else is new in your world? Anything I need to know?"

"Amber and Carter are dating. Rick is livid, and Maya is flipping out. Turns out Rick isn't as over Amber as he likes to elude."

"Tell me more." Steffy pulled up a seat, ready to receive the let's gossip. "Amber and Carter have been working closely. Apparently, he inspired a men's line, that is great by the way, and she was using him as a fit model. The late hours pulled them closer. We're taking long lunches, late dinners, and rendezvous in the design rooms. Rick walked in on them in the act."

"I bet his little head just exploded," Steffy laughed. "What did he do?"

"You remember hearing about the gun incident?"

Steffy gasped and leaned back in her chair. "I'm totally kidding, but I thought we might need security to break the fight up. Carter actually busted his eye and lip."

"So, you guys have been brawling in my absence."

"Jet-setting with your husband has its perks. You get to miss a lot of crap. You know, I think I'm a pretty decent lover, but no one has ever bought me an Italian Villa," Thomas joked.

"And you will never get one with the choice of women you pick. Sally... she didn't have money for a decent wardrobe, let alone a villa, but that was a complete surprise. I told Bill I don't need extravagant gifts, but he insists. He wants us to have places all over the world. He says Phoebe will see the world before she's even three. It has such appeal, but we still have to handle our business. That's first and foremost."

"You have people in place to cover when you're out. Take advantage. You're only young once, and your daughter deserves the best."

"I'm so glad she has you and the rest of our family. We're in a good place now."

"We will be. Talk to dad. He misses you. You know I only get calls from him because you won't accept them. You're his favorite. Let's get that balance back. I'm getting too many "have you seen Steffy calls." Let us go back to our once a week communication. He's calling me almost every hour asking if you've had the baby. He doesn't think you or mom will call once she's born."

Just as Thomas spoke, his phone went off. "Like clockwork," he held his phone out for her to see.

Thomas answered, and Steffy just listened to his end of the conversation. "No, she's still in there. Steph is fine. Yes, she's eating healthy. When was the last time I talked to her—" Thomas stalled looking at, and Steffy took the phone from him.

"He's talking to me right now, dad, and I'm eating well and taking care of my princess." Steffy could hear the relief in his voice and smiled briefly. "Dad, let's have lunch one day. Tomorrow?"

Ridge agreed, and Thomas sighed in relief. He seemed almost as happy as Ridge until Steffy shook her head. "Oh, dad, I have to cancel."

Ridge asked why, and Thomas just froze. "I'll be in the hospital tomorrow. Your granddaughter is coming. Call Bill, please."

* * *

Steffy was calm after she hung up the phone, but Thomas was freaking out. "Thomas, just relax and get my phone. Look for a group text that says Phoebe and send the message that my water broke."

Thomas seemed to have missed the water gushing around them, but Steffy was ready for this. Her classes had prepared her to stay calm. Thomas did as she said and grabbed her hand without speaking as the door to the office flew open. Felicia and Ivy were there instantly.

"Let's go, Steffy. We have her, Thomas," Ivy advised. "Get the car."

"My car," Steffy tossed Thomas her keys. "Bill got me a bigger car. It's a... uh!" She screamed feeling sharp contractions. "It's an Escalade with Queen Spencer on the plates." Steffy tried to control her breathing as another sharp pain hit her.

Thomas left, and Steffy grabbed Felicia's hand. "Something is wrong. I need you to drive and don't tell Thomas or Bill. Just get me to my doctor."

Ivy blinked away tears and nodded. "I'll hold your hand. I won't let go."

"Thank you. I don't think the pains should be this strong and this quick. I just want my little girl to be fine."

"She will be, sweetie," Felicia assured her.

Ivy looked at the phone Thomas had passed off to her and saw that it was lit up. "Your group is responding. Everyone is on the way."

"I don't want anyone in the room but Bill and my mom. Make sure no one takes pictures until we say it's okay," Steffy pleaded.

"We will make sure," Ivy assured her.

"If something happens to me, help Bill with her. Don't let them be alone. If something happens to me, I don't want him to be alone."

"Baby, he won't be alone. Mom is here." Taylor ran her hand over Steffy's face. "The car is ready, let's go."

Taylor and Ivy helped Steffy to the car and loaded on next to her. Thomas and Felicia were up front as they headed to the hospital. Steffy's pains had intensified, and she was gripping Taylor's hands tightly.

"I don't think it's supposed to feel like this," Steffy cried in her mother's arms. "They said it wouldn't hit me this soon."

"She's just coming, baby. You girls were quick, and I wouldn't expect anything less from your daughter. She's part you and Bill, so she's gonna be impatient. She wouldn't be the Spencer princess if she wasn't sassy. She's ready to face the world."

Steffy managed a smile and tried to relax. "She's definitely letting me know she's ready. Mom, am I going to be able to do this? Is she going to love me?"

"She going to love you the way you love me. She's going to be a lucky girl to have you as her mom. You and Bill are going to show her so many great things."

"I need him," Steffy exhaled. "I can't do it without him."

"You won't have to. You have so many people in your corner. We're all here, and she's gonna be so loved."

"I hope she's perfect. I don't want to screw her up."

"You won't," Taylor touched her cheek. "You will be the best."

Steffy was taking deep breaths to deal with the pain, and once they pulled up to the hospital, Bill was there to greet them.

As they rolled into the hospital, Bill tried his best to calm Steffy. "Steffy, baby, are you okay?"

"She's coming, Bill. She's coming fast."

"And we're ready. We talked about this, and we're ready to meet her, right?"

"We are," Steffy nodded.

"And we're going to be strong and push through like us Spencers always have, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's have a baby. You're so beautiful, Steffy. So damn perfect."

They were put into a room minutes later, and Steffy's doctor appeared as Bill and Taylor were gripping her hands.

"Mrs. Spencer..."

"Steffy... call me, uh! Call me Steffy. You've looked at my lower region more than my husband," Steffy attempted a joke. "He's actually upset that you will see it more then he will over these next six weeks."

"Not funny, Steffy," Bill warned.

Her doctor just laughed and gloved up. "Let's just check you and see how far you've dilated." Steffy closed her eyes as she was checked and took deep breaths.

"The good news is that you're at seven centimeters, but the bad news is that we won't be able to give you the epidural."

"I don't want it. We decided. Just... I need ice chips. Something to keep my mouth from getting too dry."

"I got that," Taylor offered and Steffy gripped her hand tighter.

"No. Someone else. Anyone else but you and him." She gave Bill's hand a tight squeeze as well. Steffy's doctor sent one of the nurses, and Steffy held her husband and mother's hands without letting up.

Steffy's labor lasted six hours. Screaming, crying out in desperation, but never once asking for medication, Steffy pushed her daughter, Phoebe Brielle into the world at eight pounds twelve ounces. They were moved into a private room about an hour after her birth. Steffy was in awe, and she was perfect.

Beautiful dark hair adorned her head in a shiny, spiky crown, and her alluring blue eyes were alert and surprisingly focused on her father. Steffy laughed, stating she had already lost her little girl to her father, but in the midst of her intent focus on Bill, she kept a tight grip on Steffy's finger. She was already the best part of both of them.

"She's so beautiful," Taylor looked at her. "She looks like you did when you were born," Taylor announced to Steffy.

Steffy handed the baby off to Taylor and sighed as Bill kissed her forehead. "You did great, honey."

"I'm so tired, but it was worth it. She was worth it."

"And you both are worth everything I went through to have you."

"I made you work for it, huh?"

"More than anything else in my life," Bill chuckled. "You're a pain in the ass."

"And you're a stubborn old mule."

"I prefer Stallion. You love to ride me."

"I do," Steffy agreed. "But I'll have to find somewhere to focus my energy for the next six weeks."

"That you will. But once that's up, you have nowhere to hide."

"I never hide."

Bill looked out through the door and kissed Steffy's forehead once more. "We have a crowd growing out there. Should we start letting them in? We've had our alone time. I think we should share her."

"I don't want to share, but let them in. Only a few at a time."

Steffy realized after a few minutes that her requests were in vain. The room filled quickly. Taylor passed Phoebe to Ridge and Thomas was in line to hold her next. She went down the line of Forresters and found a place in her big brother's arms. Wyatt was cradling her to his chest when Steffy heard more voices.

"Let me see her," Brenda squeaked, and Carly walked in next to her. Brenda was holding Phoebe, with Carly running her fingers through the baby's thick hair, while she instructed Sonny to drop the bags he was holding. Jason had balloons and flowers in his hands and just smiled. "She's so gorgeous," Brenda gushed.

"How did you get here? I had no idea you were coming." Steffy was genuinely surprised and excited to see them.

"On a jet of course. Doesn't everyone have jets now?" Brenda scoffed as if it was common knowledge.

"They're in my Phoebe text group," Bill laughed. "You said we needed groups."

"Good group, baby," Steffy praised. "Who all is in your group?"

"Room for one more?" Sami looked around the room, and jaws fell. She was a myth to the rest of Steffy's family, with all the news of her sudden return to Salem getting national coverage, but just a great friend to her.

"Sami! How did you get here so fast?"

"The DiMera jet, of course." The room erupted in laughter, and Sami just looked at them like they were crazy. "EJ sends his love and all of these gifts." Sami held the bags in her hands up.

"Thank him for me."

Steffy snuggled into Bill's embrace as all of her family and friends dawned over Phoebe. She was at peace, finally complete until she heard a throat clear and looked at the door. This had to be a sick joke, she concluded. There was no way this was real.

"Can I see her? I just wanted to see the baby that cost my daughter her life." _Brooke._ The bitch had nerve.

"Get—" Steffy didn't get her words out before Brooke was met with a slap.

"Get out," Felicia fumed, following through on her promise to shut Brooke up. Brooke left, and Steffy stared at her the entire way. With a deep sigh, she turned to Bill. "I want a restraining order on that crazy bitch."

"That or she could just disappear," Sonny shrugged.

"I know a spot," Sami offered, and Taylor's eyes bucked.

"Who the hell are these people?" Taylor whispered to Bill.

"Some of the worst people in the world to piss off all in one room, but they have nothing on what I'm planning to do to that woman. No one disrespects my daughter."

"Bill—" Taylor looked nervous.

"She's going to be handled. This was the last straw."

Bill collected his daughter and bounced her in his arms. Steffy watched as her eyes focused on him and he smiled at her with so much love. He would do anything for her. Any other time that anything might have scared her, but she was a mother now. She would protect her child at all costs.


	31. Chapter 31

"Spencer! You have a guest!"

Bill sat, fiddling with his hands as his little sweetheart drooled all over his hand. Phoebe had a fondness for chewing on his fingers with her gums. _She liked to chew on everything with her gums._

Waiting for the person he came to see, he looked at his daughter. She was the youngest of his children at two months old, and she and Will were the lights of his life. To him, outside of Steffy, there was no one more important.

"I love you, little girl." Bill slicked a hand over her ivory cheeks and loved the smile she gave him. She had Steffy's beautiful blue eyes, and her auburn locks were growing fuller with each passing day. Her rosy, pouty cheeks were adorable, and she already displayed various parts of both of their personalities. She had Steffy's quick temper when she didn't get what she wanted, and she had his cunning to know how to get it.

"Spencer!"

"I'm coming," Bill heard a voice call out and sighed. The initial shock of his presence was duly noted. He was a bit disappointed.

"You weren't expecting me?" Bill asked, genuinely hurt.

"They said there was a gorgeous miss Spencer here. I don't have to explain to you who I thought you were."

"There is a gorgeous miss Spencer, just not the one you wanted. This is Phoebe Spencer, your sister."

Liam looked at Phoebe, and Bill tried to see what he was thinking, he got nothing. Liam's gaze was empty, emotionless even. There was no trace of the son he loved.

"So this is her? The famous Phoebe Spencer, crowned princess of the Spencer clan. The baby that made it so I'd never have a chance with the woman I love ever again."

"Son, I love you, but you won't disrespect my daughter. She's innocent and was conceived from the deepest love me or her mother have ever had. She cost you nothing."

"Why are you here?" Venom dripped from Liam's tone, and Bill realized then and there this trip was useless. He hoped the months of counseling and medications had helped him, but now he saw Liam was a lost cause. Poisonous to the rest of his family.

"I came here because I didn't want to give up on you unless I truly had to. You don't have anyone but me and Wyatt, and we want to be here for you, but you're making it impossible."

"You took everything from me, and you never even apologized! Why did you bring me into your life if you were only going to ruin mine?"

Bill knew meddling in the past had turned Liam on to Steffy, but in the passing years, Liam chose Steffy all on his own. She was an amazing woman, Bill understood, but he couldn't ignore his love for her to just to allow his son to continue to break her heart.

"I know you loved her, and for that, I'm sorry. You loved her in your own way, but I love her like she's the only woman in the world I see. To me, she's the moon, the stars, hell, the whole galaxy. Can you honestly tell me you've felt that for her? Have you ever thought about what putting her first meant, or was she just the best option at the time you chose? For me, she's my only option."

"Was she your only option when you almost let her drown and I had to pick up the pieces? Or what about when she cried endlessly over you not leaving Katie only for you to turn around and leave her for Brooke? Was she your only option then, dad? I was there, I saw her and how you broke her. I fixed that."

"You're right. Your love was like a band-aid that you constantly ripped off anytime a new cause appeared. I was stupid. I missed out on years because I was stupid, but I've made that up to her a million times over. I'll keep making it up. When I married her, I did it with the intention of loving only her. I didn't do it with another woman on my mind, and it wasn't some impulse."

"So you got her pregnant and trapped her. Big deal, dad. She almost had my child too. How desperate are you?"

"The child you mentally beat her up over losing? Do you even know what she wanted to name him? Do you remember what you were doing when she found out she was pregnant?" Liam sat silent. "You were rolling around in _her_ bed with Hope. When I found out about Phoebe, I was on one knee in front of her. I wanted her to be with me long before I knew about your sister."

"She was my wife when you slept with her." Liam used his only defense.

"And I'll forever regret not waiting until that was resolved, but never making love to her or being the husband she deserves."

"What did you come here for?" Liam asked again, eyeing Phoebe.

"I wanted you to meet her. I was hoping meeting her would help you see how beautiful life could be. You could be a part of her world, but not as Steffy's lover. As her friend and Phoebe's brother. I don't know a person who has met her that hasn't fallen in love."

Liam stared at her for a second and then ran a finger over her chubby leg. "She has Steffy's eyes."

"She does," Bill smiled. "And her attitude."

"God help you," Liam laughed, and Bill saw a trace of the son he used to know smiling back at him. "You give her what she wants and no one will get hurt."

"Don't I know it." Bill swallowed hard and lifted Phoebe a little higher, but didn't put her close enough for Liam to grab. He wasn't comfortable enough for that. "Is this place helping you?" Bill looked around, noting how nice the place Steffy chose for him actually was.

"Helping me go insane," Liam scoffed. "I'm not crazy. I don't need to be here."

Bill looked at his son and shook his head. The glimmer he thought he saw was gone. The Liam he knew was gone.

"What happened to you? You used to be the one to tell me right from wrong. You used to have a conscience."

"Steffy was the one. I realized it after I did everything wrong, but she was the greatest thing in my life. Seeing you with her and seeing her want you was too much. You were supposed to be my dad."

"I am your dad, which is why I'm here. You've tried to kill me and the woman I love, but I'm still here. I will never stop loving you, but you can't have her."

"Even if she's the one thing that can fix me?"

"It's not her job to fix you. It's not even her job to care, but she does. She cares as the mother of your sister, she cares as my wife."

"I don't need that."

"And she doesn't need you." Bill hated to be harsh, but in order for Liam to come to grips with reality, he had to give him the hard truth.

"What if she still wants me?" With the utterance of those words, Bill knew he would never be able to trust Liam again. It broke his heart.

"She doesn't, Liam. She's not here because she just doesn't love you that way. I brought your sister because I wanted her to meet you. As she gets older, you won't exist to her. She will have no memories of you. Wyatt and Will will be her only siblings because I need it that way. I can't allow you to take the innocence she has from her. We're going to go on, we will make mistakes, but Steffy and I will handle it as a family. A family you're no longer a part of."

This hurt Bill more than he would ever admit. "So you're just going to erase me from your life? You're going to write me off like your other problems?"

"If you were anyone else, you would already be dead. Steffy could have died. My daughter could have died."

"But you saved them, didn't you, Dollar Bill?"

"Goodbye, Liam."

"That's it? No threats? No Bill Spencer wit?"

"No." Bill pulled Phoebe closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "I have everything I need, and I truly feel sorry for you. She would have given you everything and hid herself for you, but you couldn't even do the bare minimum to make her happy. She asks for nothing and gives everything."

"She's not a saint. She slept with you while we were married."

"She's not a saint, sometimes she can be downright hateful, but I'll love her until my dying breath because she's worth it. You should have noticed it when you had the chance. She loved you so much once. She would have done anything for you, and you blew it. You constantly kept looking for better when you had the absolute best at home waiting for you to grow up and be what she needed."

Bill didn't say anything more or even wait for a response. This would be the last time he saw his son, and while it was bittersweet, he knew it was for the best. He had the woman he loved, and she loved him unconditionally. He had two other sons he could groom to be his successors, and he had his princess that he would hand the world to. Liam would just have to fade into the tapestry of his past.

* * *

"Grampy!" Bill and Steffy heard an excited little voice call out to him.

"Ari," Bill greeted with equal excitement. She rushed into his arms and Steffy just smiled.

"Granny!"

"Oh," Steffy put her hand over her chest, feigning shock. The truth was that she had over nine months to get used to being called granny, and two months to be mommy, at this point. "Sweetie, how are you?"

"I love school!" Arilyn professed. "My teacher, Mrs. Bobbie, helped me make this for my mommy and daddy." She shoved a bag into his hands.

Wyatt was a pro at this father thing, and Ivy had come to love being in Arilyn's life. She was nervous at first, but her love for the girl came naturally. They'd gotten married and Ivy legally adopted Arilyn. It all happened so fast, but everyone expected it.

"That's great," Bill scooped her into his arms. "Anything for me in that bag?"

"Ummh, no." Arilyn looked distressed. "I made a toy for Phoebe. I forgot you, Grampy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Auntie Phoebe is going to love this gift. Why don't you give it to her?"

"Grampy, it's weird, right?"

"What's weird, Ari?" Steffy sat up for this one, and he could see the amusement as she anticipated her answer.

"My aunt is a baby. I'm older than her."

"A little, but you see, Grampy wasn't that old when he had your daddy. He's still young, and so is Granny. She's probably going to have more aunts and uncles for you."

"Granny is young, you're old, Grampy." Arilyn slid her answer out so quickly and skipped off before Bill could respond. He was in shock but amused. He loved his time with his grandchild. He never thought he'd have that.

While Bill watched her run to the side of the pool to join Ivy and Wyatt, he felt a splash of water prickle his skin. "Hey, old guy. What's this about more aunts and uncles?"

"You are the young one, you tell me," Bill balked. "You let her call me old."

"You're older than me, yes, but God, you're still so damn sexy." Steffy slid into his lap and ran her tongue over his lips. "I can taste me on you."

Before they came out to this little gathering of close family and friends, Bill had devoured her, dismantling her defenses and beating down her walls for the first time since before she'd given birth.

"How do you taste?" he asked, awaiting her answer.

"Like a happily married mother that would love for her husband to sneak her off and take advantage again while they have people fussing over their baby."

The entire Forrester and Spencer clans were at their house celebrating the new interior as well as Steffy's first appearance with family since giving birth. She'd allowed her mother, father, brother, Wyatt, and Ivy to visit sporadically, but for the most part, the other family had been kept at bay. They wanted time to bond with baby Phoebe.

Steffy's labor had been rough and without medication. She went to nine months and a week overdue before she delivered. Phoebe was a stubborn child, she'd given Steffy indescribable labor pains. Steffy went through six hours of hard labor with Bill and Taylor at her side. She was amazing. She'd cried her tears and kept at it like the warrior she was.

For Bill, it was all surreal. He had four kids, but being there for the birth of his last two trumped anything he had ever experienced. Will's birth wasn't as tough as Phoebe's, but he appreciated both because he had missed that with his older sons. Wyatt had been robbed of that with Arilyn.

"You know I would love to do just that, but I don't think she," Bill cut his eyes over to the shadow looming over them and ran a hand through her hair, "wants to see that. Later tonight, I promise. After we get Phoebe down, all night."

Bill helped her up, and Steffy smiled at the woman that meant so much to her. Sliding into Bill's open arms, Steffy leaned against his chest and sighed into the air. "The day is gorgeous, right, mom?"

"It's lovely," Taylor agreed. "I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Sure," Steffy rose. "I'll just be a minute, Bill. Check on the baby."

"No," Taylor stopped her and placed a hand in Bill's. "Your husband. I'd like to speak to Bill alone."

Steffy's eyes bucked, and when he nodded, she let go of his hand and walked away. "I guess I'll be the one checking on the baby."

Bill reclaimed his seat, and Taylor sat next to him, fidgeting with her hands. "What's going on, Taylor?"

"You know, when I first found out you were the one seeing my daughter, I wanted to kill you with my bare hands. You weren't right for her. I thought you swooped in when she was vulnerable over Liam and took advantage. I thought you were going to hurt her like last time."

"And now?" Bill sat up. "What do you really think of me, Taylor?"

"That I might not have her if it weren't for you. You were there when she needed you, and if you hadn't stopped Liam and Hope, I wouldn't have her and Phoebe." Taylor teared up and wiped them away. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't support you, and I should have. I should have embraced you the moment you told me you loved her. I knew you did, I could see it in your eyes, but I wanted you to disappear from her life. I thought she'd be better off."

"You never said that."

"I know, but I thought it. Every part of me waited for you to break her heart again. I anticipated the pain you would bring her. What kind of a mother does that?"

"A good one. Listen, I have a daughter now, I understand protecting her heart. I'd want to kill anyone that even made Phoebe cry, and I'm talking even toddlers. We want what's best for them, and I intend to give them everything they deserve. There will never be a day where anything is more important."

"You mean that," Taylor said as if finally getting it. "When you speak about them, there is this feeling I get that you would do anything."

"I would, Taylor. I'd die for your daughter and mine. I want her every day to be filled with love and happiness."

"Well, then you have my vote. I'm not going to be here all the time to watch them, but I have a jet, and I'll come here for even the slightest hint of a hangnail to give you hell," Taylor warned.

"Noted," Bill hugged her. "You're one hell of a grandmother to my daughter."

While Bill laughed with Taylor and got her a drink, his breathing became labored when he glanced across the yard and saw an unwelcome guest. No damn way. You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Steffy smiled as she saw Brooke enter her yard. She was expecting this. Actually, she called for it.

"Brooke, get out," Bill barked, but Steffy held him off.

"Honey, let me handle this, please?" Steffy smiled at him, and Bill's anger somewhat faded. It was as if he was catching on. "There is a conversation long overdue between Brooke and me."

Bill backed off and Steffy walked toward the guest house. She could see Justin and his now girlfriend, Hillary, watching and sent him a wink. Justin had been her biggest confidant outside of Bill.

Reaching the guest house, Steffy stepped inside and let Brooke enter. She motioned for her to close the door and crossed her arms.

"Why did you call me here, Steffy? That cute little restraining order has kept me away from you since you gave birth."

"That was to give me my peace with my daughter. You have a way of popping up and ruining great moments for me. I wasn't going to allow you to do it to my child."

"Your child," Brooke laughed. "What about mine? Hope was a good person. She was an angel until you infected her life. She would have never betrayed Liam the way you did, but still, she wasn't enough. That's your fault."

"It's my fault your daughter was a pill popping lunatic? She tried to kill me, Brooke. I did what I had to do. As for Liam, I couldn't betray him more than he had already betrayed both me and Hope. She should have come back here and focused on her work. She could have had a clean slate if she hadn't crossed me."

"You destroyed her life, and you laughed about it. You enjoyed the problems she and Liam were having. They were your fault."

"I didn't give a damn about her and Liam's problems. I had already made my peace with our split. As you got an eye full of, I was being satisfied in much better ways."

"By my husband," Brooke scoffed.

"You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?"

"Giving your husband a ride he's never had before. You know, he wanted to propose after the first night I climbed on top of him and made his head spin. I think that first night is where we conceived our princess. That was one hell of a night, and I have the best reminder of how great he felt inside me every time I look into those gorgeous blue eyes. She even pouts like him, you know."

"You bitch!" Brooke swung out to slap Steffy, and her hand was caught in mid-air.

"Not today, bitch." Steffy grabbed Brooke's hair and punched her in the face. She'd anticipated Brooke making the first physical move, and she'd counter it.

"I told you the next time I saw you I'd kill you," Steffy whispered as she drug Brooke to the door and slammed her against it. Steffy had seen Brooke on her way out of the hospital and warned her to stay away, or she'd kill her, but now Steffy wanted retribution. She wanted revenge.

Kicking Brooke, she stood over her with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "Do you know what a mother does for her daughter? She gets her help when she needs it. She protects her from everything, and she destroys anything that stands in the way of her happiness. She doesn't sleep with her boyfriends and husbands and have children by them."

Steffy was kicking Brooke as she cowered on the floor, bleeding from her mouth. "You're as evil as I always knew you were," Brooke hissed.

"For years you've disrespected my family, and now you want to target my child. I'm not the one, and you won't get to her. You won't get to anyone anymore."

Steffy grabbed her hair and snatched her head back. "Come near my child again, and you will lose what's left of your miserable life."

"Are you threatening to kill me?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"No," Steffy laughed. "I want you to see how great our lives are, and you can't do that if you're dead. I have a much better place for you."

Just as Steffy spoke, the door flew open with Justin leading the charge. "In here, guys. She broke the restraining order and followed Mrs. Spencer in here. Arrest this woman."

Brooke's eyes widened, and Steffy stepped back. "I had to defend myself. She is deranged and threatened my daughter again. A restraining order isn't enough. She won't abide by that, and my husband had already filed a lawsuit. I want to press charges, officers."

"That's a lie," Brooke screamed. "She called me here."

"Around my daughter?" Steffy feigned shock. "I would never. You have a record of her and her daughter stalking my family, and I want action taken. I should be able to feel safe in my own home. Her daughter took that safety months ago, and I don't want a repeat."

Steffy was convincing, and Justin just smiled in admiration. He'd thought this plan up, but Steffy sold it. Bill was on the warpath and wanted Brooke's blood, but anything he did would land him in hot water. Justin came to Steffy with a solution. She jumped right in immediately.

"Ms. Logan, you're under arrest." The officers pulled Brooke from the floor and placed her in cuffs. Through all the commotion, Bill ran down and embraced Steffy, pulling her to his chest. While the officers left with Brooke, Steffy looked on until they were gone.

"Steffy, what was that?"

"I took care of the Brooke Logan problem. She's going away for a long time."

Bill gripped Steffy's hand and saw blood on her knuckles and damn near flushed red. "What is this?"

"I never said I'd be civil."

Steffy left him speechless and walked back to her previously interrupted party, taking a seat next to Hillary. A virgin drink was placed in her hand, and she took a sip.

"You get some good hits in?"

"The best hits," Steffy bragged. "But that's just between us girls."

"I'll never tell," Hillary smirked and tapped Steffy's glass.

"You're going to fit in well with this group. I like your style."

"Yours too. I hope I'm half the mother you are." Hillary ran her hand over her stomach.

"What?" Steffy exclaimed. "Oh, this is rich. Justin is going to be a new dad. I can't wait." She whispered the last part as she gripped Hilary's hand. "I have first dibs on godmother."

"Godparents. You and Bill."

"I accept," Steffy grinned. "I'll tell Bill he accepts later."

The rest of the day was a dream. They enjoyed their family, and later that night, Bill took her all over their room just like he promised. She fell asleep on his chest and woke the next morning to breakfast with her favorite two people, Bill and Phoebe.


	32. Chapter 32 (Finale)

"You know what I want to hear! Say it."

"Daddy is really into his spankings. You just wait, the next hit I'm making you scream my name," Steffy teased. "I want a loud declaration."

"Steffy, Bill what the hell—" Thomas walked into the room, and laughed. He looked around the room and saw Phoebe smacking her hands together, cheering with loud babbles. "Video games? Since when do you two play video games?"

"Since your son, Will, and Ari want to play them. They're getting good. Ari even beat me last week," Bill admitted. "Soon, Justin's son will want to join the troop, and no kid is beating me."

"Aawh, honey doesn't like to lose," Steffy teased and then looked at Thomas. "What did you think we were doing?" Steffy smirked. When Thomas blushed, Steffy dropped her controller. "Not in front of Phoebe. Maybe when you leave," she chuckled. "I have her bag ready for you to take if you're in a hurry."

"I never said I was in a hurry. Actually, Phoebe and I might just sit here all day and skip the picnic."

"Oh no you don't," Bill picked Phoebe's bag up and slipped it on Thomas' shoulder. "You're the designated babysitter for this shindig. It's a special day for me and the Mrs."

"What's that, the anniversary of the first time you ever..."

"Thomas," Steffy shut him up. "You know what anniversary it is."

"Yes, but I wanted to tease you," Thomas laughed. "We're going to get out of here and meet Kiki, Caroline, and Douglas. You two enjoy your evening. Don't bring home any unexpected gifts."

"I fully intend to give her about three more gifts," Bill smirked.

"Two is my limit," Steffy threw out. "So there will be one more gift, and I'm shutting down the factory."

"Well, the grand reopening will be an absolute shock to everyone when it happens." Bill grabbed her hips.

"You wish." Steffy tapped his nose. "I'll cut the main power supply to the factory with no remorse."

"Okay, Phoebs, time to go. They're getting icky again."

"Icky!" Phoebe called out, shaking her auburn curls around her head. "Dada icky."

Bill kissed the crown of curls on the top of his two-year-old daughter's head and pinched her cheek. She was so much like the beauty he married. She inherited all of Steffy's sass.

"Daddy loves you, Princess Phoebe. Be good for Uncle Thomas."

"Good," Phoebe mimicked.

Thomas sprinted her out of the room moments later, and Bill felt Steffy's arms cross around him. "She's so big. I just love her."

"I love her too."

Two years of heaven and hell, and here Bill and Steffy were in one of the most romantic cities in the world, Paris France. It was their two-year wedding anniversary, and all of their family and friends were also in town for a major fashion show.

Justin and Hillary were in town with their son, Jacob. Thomas and Caroline were back on good terms, now that she had accepted they would be nothing more than co-parents, and he brought her and Douglas along as well as Kiki to enjoy their own version of fashion week. Even Taylor and Ned made the trip, much to Ridge's dismay.

Ridge still wasn't content that he would never have Taylor again, but she showed no signs of regret for her decisions. Taylor was happy, and Ned was the guy for her. In short, all of Forrester Creations was there as well as the majority of Spencer from the LA offices. All of Steffy's team from Spencer had made the trip.

Bill and Steffy would be alone to enjoy themselves. Thomas had the idea of taking his niece for the night, but they all had plans for a huge dinner the following night. The next day, Bill and Steffy were going to spend some time taking their daughter all over the Parisian streets.

"So we have three full hours until I take you to our surprise dinner. What do you want to do?" Bill pulled Steffy in front of him and crossed his arms around her.

"There are so many things I can think of. There is shopping, sightseeing, you know—"

Bill threw her backward on the bed before she could finish. "Not the answer I was looking for."

Bill stripped her as she ran her nails over his now shirtless shoulders. "You know you might have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"You always want what you want right away. You trample things to get it."

"Like you don't."

"It's sexy when a woman does it." Steffy flipped them over and straddled him. "It's irresistible to you when it's me."

Steffy toyed with the buckled of his belt and ripped it off. Licking her lips, Steffy maneuvered his pants down his legs. "I've stopped birth control. Wouldn't it be something to conceive Phoebe's little brother or sister right here in Paris? Maybe in this bed, maybe atop the Eiffel Tower." She bit down on her lip as she took him inside her.

Bill tried to yank his pants down the rest of the way, but Steffy stopped him. "No, leave them. It's so wicked when you're not naked. I love knowing that we were so into this we didn't have time to undress. Uh." Steffy flipped her hair around and scraped her nails into Bill's skin.

Her legs were draped over his sides, and the deliberate slow strokes to his member by her slick flesh were driving Bill crazy. She was sexy as she moved against him. She took his breath away when she shifted, bringing them closer. His body thirstily drank up each shuddering sway.

Bill arched upward, thrusting deep inside her, then burrowed even further. Bill saw when a shaft of exquisite pain shot right through her, and she paused for a moment undoubtedly to savor the bittersweet sensation. Instinctively she rocked slightly as she rode him, her head falling forward so she could watch him. Suddenly they were one, moving like dancers hearing their own special song.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth clamped down while his powerful chest pumped up and down. Within seconds her body contracted in a convulsion of pleasure so profound that she arched backward as an obviously uncontrollable shudder racked her body. She gasped for air and flung her head from side to side.

Bill tightened his grip on her hips as he let her have her fun. Steffy's hips were like poetry in motion. With each unwritten line being etched into his brain, he remembered how he got here. It was a night he thought it was impossible to gain her love, and she'd proved him wrong. She'd given her love, her body, her first born was his, her heart beat for him.

"Bill." He flipped them. Sliding her legs further apart, Bill gripped her bra and ripped it apart.

"I want to see it all. If I'm possibly putting a baby in there," he ran his hand over her stomach, "then I want to see every inch of you. I want to memorize every curve, every expression, every chant of my name."

Bill started at her cheek, moved his fingers over her full lips, gaining the sweet sensation of her tongue leaping out to wrap around his finger, and then moved them down her neck, leaning in to kiss it. Every crevasse of his body was on fire. She was moaning as each stroke grew deeper.

He thrust slowly and deeply raising her leg above her and over his shoulder allowing him to push further inside of her. Her breath caressed his face as she bucked against him pushing her hips forward as if begging for more. He increased the step in which his thumb pressed and teased her hot bud as he increased the rhythm with which he moved slamming further into her. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and her chest heaved with her heavy, ragged breaths. She twisted and moved beneath him her walls clutching him tighter.

"I'm about to cum, Bill." Her words came out and even as she told him that the sensation had blazed through his entire body. Her sensitive and provocative walls felt ready to explode. By judging by the sensation of her imminent wetness, he knew she wouldn't want him to stop. As he continued, her orgasm came again her moans increased in frequency and volume as her head fell back in pleasure. The tightening of her walls pulled him over the edge, and he came inside her with a roar.

As he fell onto the bed beside her, she looked over at him and smiled. He looked at her with her long brunette locks spread over the pillow and felt powerless to ever deny her. She'd basically told him this was the night she wanted to conceive, and he had complied willingly. There was nothing he wouldn't grant her. She curled her small body up against his, and he wrapped himself around her.

"That was a pretty great start." Steffy kissed his chest, running a sweaty palm over him. "So about this dinner—"

"We're going to get showered and ready, but not right now. We still have time."

"I really want to do it in a place where we can have complete privacy. I want a dinner where it's just you and me. That way if we get in the mood, strawberries and champagne will be within arm's reach."

Bill kissed the side of her head with a chuckle. "I rented out the restaurant. It's ours."

"How could you possibly know that's what I wanted? I didn't even get to seduce you for it."

"Sweetheart, I'm no fool. This was your first act of seduction. I just allowed myself to be used. Besides, you talk in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"I absolutely knew you were being serious when you said you wanted sex atop the Eiffel Tower, and there happens to be a restaurant there that we can see all of Paris from."

"You didn't," Steffy ran a hand down his neck.

"I did. What's the point of being rich if I can't get you everything you want?"

"There is no point at all," Steffy laughed.

"So what if I told you I have dreams of the Taj Mahal next?"

"I'd say Phoebe is about to have a few more stamps on her passport. Because before I let you get me dragged to jail, I get a dip in the Mediterranean. It's time our girl learns how to swim."

"She does need to learn how to swim," Steffy agreed. "But as far as jail, you won't be going. If they try and lock you up, I'll just seduce the guards. They don't sleep with me at night. They don't get to hear my pillow thoughts," she sniggered.

"Like hell you will."

"But it's for you, baby. I'd do anything for you. Even seducing a big burly prison guard and right when he's ready to climax, boom. I'd club him right over the head."

Bill could only laugh at her antics. He knew like she did that he would never allow anything like that, but he appreciated her loyalty. She was truly one of a kind.

"Yeah, you just keep talking that way. The next man that looks at you is getting laid out."

"What if my dad is the next guy that makes eye contact?"

"That would make it even sweeter. I still owe The Dressmaker for something, I'm sure."

"He's still my dad, Bill."

"Well then he only get's one black eye because you're my wife."

"You silly, silly man."

"You sexy, gorgeous woman."

Bill held her tighter and closed his eyes. He was feeling it, the perfection he promised. It came in the form of her love and their family. He had lost a lot and gained so much more, but he wouldn't trade a minute with Steffy. She would always be his reason for everything.

* * *

The End


End file.
